That's What I Am
by RiotFest
Summary: A young Backstreet mechanic knew that in life she can't always get what she wants, including love. But she can't help but fall in love with a certain blonde dancer with a social class that was higher than hers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

"Is Mami working a double shift tonight?" asked Santana when she and her father walked into their auto shop. She zipped up her worn out blue jumpsuit and tied her hair into a high ponytail as the scent of motor oil greeted her.

"Not double. This time triple." Her dad said while he rolled up his sleeves, "We gotta keep up with the bills, mija."

"Oh." Santana said with a slight frown.

Her dad turned his head towards his daughter and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, next week she's getting two days off. We can bond then." He patted Santana's shoulder and suddenly switched his father mode to work mode, "Now get to work until Noah comes!"

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes sir." She said and walked off to a car that needed to be in repair.

Santana Lopez, a young, self-proclaimed bad ass, teenage girl that will be starting her junior year of high school tomorrow. She has been working as a mechanic at her father's garage in Lima Heights for about seven years now. Her family has been struggling with money since the economy got pretty bad the last two years, but they were making it by. Her mother worked as a waitress in an upscale restaurant in the richer parts of Lima. Sometimes her mother would work double or triple shifts, just enough to buy what Santana needed, mostly food and clothes.

"Hey Lopez!"

Santana turned around and found her best friend walking up to the garage already in his jumpsuit. He ran his hand through his pathetic excuse for a mohawk and leaned against the car Santana was working on.

"Hey Puck." She greeted while she popped the hood open.

Noah Puckerman, aka Puck has been working in the Lopez Garage ever since it opened. Puck's family was much like Santana's but his father wasn't in the picture anymore, ever since his little sister was born. So Puck had to be the man in the family and look for a job. Santana's mother knew Puck's mom and their dilemma because his mom would work part time at the restaurant with Santana's mom. So Mrs. Lopez asked her husband to give Puck a job when he opened up the shop seven years ago. Ever since then they have been inseparable.

The two were a notorious duo since day one, always causing trouble in school. Their parents know nothing about it because both Santana and Puck always find ways or loopholes out of their sticky situations. People who don't know them well think that they're thugs, but close friends of theirs scoff at the idea. In actuality, Puck and Santana were decent people. They just keep their guard up.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked when Santana held her hand out, asking for a socket wrench.

Puck grabbed a socket wrench from the toolbox and handed it to his Latina friend. As Santana loosened a bolt, she replied, "This person's engine exploded basically. Might have to change it."

"They got enough money for that?" He asked as he pulled a certain wire for Santana.

Santana snorted, "Yeah. This is a 2012 Lexus LFA after all."

"No kiddin'." Puck agreed, "Uptowner eh?"

"Looks like it." Santana muttered and detached a few more wires.

Lima, Ohio has only two types of people to offer: Uptown and Backstreet. Uptown people are stereotypically snobby and rude to the eyes of Backstreet people. Uptown people are usually rich and sometimes middle-class people that lived in the richer areas considered themselves Uptown. Backstreet people are people like Santana and Puck. To the eyes of Uptown people, Backstreets were dirty and uneducated; since Uptowners think that they can't afford an education even though both types of people go to school together. Low-income families were mainly Backstreets.

"Then what's it doing in a shop like this?" Puck asked lamely, despite knowing the answer already.

"Dunno." Santana said, "Papi said that this thing broke down a block from our shop so no choice, I guess."

"Hmph." Puck scoffed, "I'm surprised we're even worthy for them."

Santana rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend, "Don't be a douche, Puckerman. You know damn well that Uptowners go to this garage as well. Now help me lift this engine up and put it on the flatbed."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he grabbed the other side of the engine, "One…Two…Three!"

The two lifted up the engine and slowly placed it on the flatbed. Santana then grabbed the handle of it and rolled it towards her father, asking where to put it. Her dad pointed towards a corner where most junk is placed. She nodded and rolled the flatbed towards the corner, where she and Puck lifted the engine again to place it on the ground.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Puck asked while they walked back to the yellow Lexus.

Santana groaned, "Fuck no."

Santana hated her school. The school was mixed with Uptowners and Backstreets and those two types of teenagers clashing everyday weren't good. Sometimes Backstreets would get lucky and earn a spot on the football team, (like Puck) or cheerleading or any kind of sport those teens these days respected. So Uptown kids would leave them alone, but for the unpopular Backstreets, well, they received a slushy facial. Santana shuddered. Slushy facials are when those popular kids would take a large slushy of any choice and throw them right at the loser's face, sometimes even Uptowners, who the popular kids think are losers. Over all, those slushies hurts like hell.

"I'm sure those kids forgot about you being gay." Puck poorly comforted.

You see, Santana was outted in the middle of freshmen year. Her plan was to stay low and make sure that no one knows her so she wouldn't get slushied, but that changed. A popular freshman, Finn Hudson, who was quarterback of the junior varsity football team, overheard a conversation between Santana and Puck and as the conversation progressed, he found out that Santana was into the ladies. To his advantage, Finn used the information and told everyone. He hoped it would boost his popularity status. To Santana's dismay, it made Finn more popular and by the end of the day, everyone knew her secret.

"I doubt it." Santana mumbled, "They were chanting Lezpez at me at the end of the school year and Karofsky gave me a good bye slushy facial. Evans had to hold me back so I wouldn't go all Auntie Snixx on them."

Puck frowned and lightly punched his best friend. "I'll beat the crap out of Karofsky during football practice."

Santana smirked. "And I'll slash his tires."

"Ha!" Puck grinned. "I'm rubbing off on you, young one!"

Santana rolled her eyes and said. "Don't remind me."

"AY! YOU TWO!" Mr. Lopez roared from the other side of the garage. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO CHANGE THE OIL FOR THOSE TWO CARS!"

"Damn, yo dad is pissed." Puck whispered as they walk towards the cars they needed to change oil for.

"Stop distracting me, you idiot!" Santana hissed while she grabbed a can of motor oil. "As you can see, we got a shit load of cars."

"Aren't we suppose to change the engine for the Lexus?" Puck asked, reaching for a can of oil as well.

Santana shrugged and sigh out. "The engine doesn't come till Wednesday"

"Oh."

After a four-hour shift, Puck and Santana decided to grab a bite to eat at a Pizza Hut that was a few blocks down. They walked towards Puck's old red Ford pick up truck and drove down to the restaurant. The place was near shopping malls and other family friendly things. They got out of the truck and walked inside, grabbing a table for two and ordered an extra large pizza, meat lovers.

Santana unzipped her jumpsuit and revealed a white tank top. She removed the sleeves and tied them around her waist. Puck mimicked the action, but he had on a black wife-beater. Santana sipped her water and looked around for their waiter.

"Did you check your classes yet?" Puck suddenly asked, "Cause I got sixth period lunch."

"Oh! Same here!" Santana smiled, "Trouty mouth did too and I think Mercedes too and Anderson and Berry."

"Nice." Puck said as he lifted his fist towards Santana.

Santana lifted hers and fist bumped his. Suddenly, a waiter appeared and placed a pizza in front of them. They thanked the waiter and attacked the pizza. As Puck grabbed a slice he said, "Did you bring any chicks home from the party last night? I know I did. Girl be screamin' my name all night."

Santana laughed as Puck did a pelvic thrust. "Yeah, I did actually. Pretty red-head girl, nice bod. She kept claiming she was straight, but I threw in some charm here and there and before you know it we were in my car doing it."

"Niceeee!" Puck cheered, his arm in the air to fist pump. "I don't know how you do it, but no chick can resist you. You're a freakin' Lesbian whisperer or some shit."

Santana smirked. "It's in my blood."

After two slices, Santana grabbed another one and as she did, she heard giggling. Santana looked up and saw four people walk in. She immediately recognized them from school.

"Uptowners." Puck muttered under his breath while he took a huge bite out of his pizza.

Santana narrowed her eyes as well. She spotted the head cheerleader since freshmen year, Quinn Fabray. She was dating the QB, Finn Hudson. Her dad is governor of Ohio, which Santana admits is pretty impressive and her mom is an owner of a chain of five-star hotels in at least ten countries. Quinn also has an older sister who is in Harvard, trying to be a lawyer. Quinn use to be a total bitch in freshmen year, but something happened during the summer that toned her bitchy-ness down. Rumor had it that during summer vacation, she got an abortion cause she ended up preggo. It was a rumor, so Santana didn't believe it.

The person next to Quinn was Finn. Finn smiled in such a dopey way that it made Santana pissed. Since Puck is on the football team, he's kind of friends with Finn. Finn claims that they're best friends, but Puck denies it even though Finn continues on to say that they are. Just staring at him makes Santana want punch his face, yeah she's still pissed for what he did in freshmen year. His dad was in the military but died as a war hero. His mother is some hotshot chef and is re-married to Burt Hummel.

Speaking of Hummel, Santana lands her eyes at the third party person. Kurt Hummel, capital G gay. His dad is a Congressman in Ohio and owns a bunch of garage shops all over America. Impressive, yes. Even though Kurt is an Uptown dude, Santana admits that she likes Kurt more than his stupid step-brother. Kurt actually understands people's problems and has common sense. He use to be a Uptown loser, but not because of Finn. Finn 'tried' to tell people off to leave his step-brother alone, but he it obviously didn't work. So Santana and Puck stepped in to protect Kurt and it worked. Even though Kurt is somewhat popular now, they have a secret friendship going on.

Last but not least, Brittany Pierce. She's on the cheerleading team with Quinn and is an amazing dancer, which gave her the spot as co-captain. Brittany's dad is the coach of the Cleveland Browns, which Santana wonders why Brittany is living in Lima when she could just live in Cleveland. Her mom is a famous clothing designer and people in France and celebrities all over America mostly commission her work. Brittany is the nicest person anyone has ever met. She does charity work and stuff with Quinn sometimes. Santana also heard that Brittany is bisexual and no one picks on her for that because they say _that's so Brittany._

Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany. The way she's laughing right now at some joke Quinn just told her friends was making Santana blush and that's bullshit because Latinas don't blush.

"Yo Lopez." Puck said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Santana jumped and looked back at Puck with a glare. "What?" She spat.

Puck chuckled and finished his fourth slice of pizza. "Staring at Miss Pierce, I see."

"So what?"

"Dude, you're my lesbro." Puck exclaimed, reaching over to grab another slice of pizza he stuffed his mouth and said. "And I know you got the hots for her since like middle school—"

Santana huffed and took a bite out of her pizza. She tuned Puck out. It's true though, Brittany was new in Lima back in sixth-grade and the first thing Santana did was gawk at how pretty Brittany was. Her friend Mercedes told Santana to be wary of Brittany because rumor had it that she's an Uptown girl. Santana knew rumor was true because of the way she dressed and how the Uptown kids approached her.

But something about Brittany makes Santana want to have her. Obviously the blonde was smokin' but mainly it was because of her personality, so bubbly and carefree. Something about Brittany is so different about normal Uptown girls that Santana is willing to try to get her attention and try to get her on a date.

"—but you gotta be careful." Santana finally tuned back in to Puck. Puck took a sip from his pop and continued on, "Uptown girls are high maintenance. Plus, I heard Pierce doesn't date Backstreets."

Santana snorted. "You've never dated an uptown girl."

Puck gave her a tight lipped smile. "I won't risk it though."

"Hey it's Puckerman!" Finn called out.

Santana smirked when she saw Puck curse under his breath. Puck gave Santana a look before turning his head to the giant waving his arm around. The two watched as the group of four approached them. Santana's eyes were trained on Brittany, who seemed as if she was floating instead of walking. Yes everyone, Brittany Pierce is too good to walk on this sinful earth.

"What's up Puck!" Finn beamed and gave Santana a slight glance.

Santana gave Finn a sarcastic smile that he seemed oblivious too, except for the other people around them. A small chuckle bubble escaped Kurt, but it quickly popped when Finn glanced down at him.

"What are you doing here, man?" Finn asked. He wrapped his arm around Quinn to bring her closer to him.

Puck stared at the action and forced a grin. "Eating lunch with Lopez here."

"Oh." Finn replied with a slight frown and whispered loudly to Puck. "Don't get to caught up with her, dude. She's lesbo."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Could you whisper that a bit more loudly so I could find a reason to kick your blubber ass?" Santana snarled harshly at him.

Brittany frowned and commented. "That wasn't nice to say, Finn."

"Excuse me?" Finn exclaimed looking at Santana, clearly offended.

Santana glared menacingly and spat out. "You heard me, jolly green bean giant."

"Finn, let's go." Quinn butted in. She glanced at Puck for a few seconds and back at her boyfriend. "We can hit the sushi place down the road."

"But I don't like fish." Finn muttered as the couple walked out of Pizza Hut.

Kurt and Brittany were left behind. Kurt rolled his eyes and said. "Sorry about him. Finn's…Finn and doesn't know better."

"I'll say." Santana scowled.

Kurt rolled his eyes again at Santana and gave a slight wave over at Puck who returned it. He smiled politely and said, "Anyway, see you both at school tomorrow?" He waved goodbye and motioned Brittany to follow him.

Brittany smiled briefly at Puck and looked over to Santana. The two locked eyes for what seemed like forever, but actually it was ten seconds. Kurt called out Brittany's name again, which snapped them out of their trance. She gave Santana a small smile and waved a little.

"Bye." She said and walked off with Kurt.

"Yeah… Bye." Santana replied, but it was too late. They left.

"Dude, you guys had, like, a connection." Puck commented with awe.

Santana looked over at Puck and smirked, "Yeah, I guess we did."

* * *

"Mija! Noah's gonna be here soon! Get your butt down here, missy!" Mrs. Lopez called out in the small house.

Mr. Lopez rolled his eyes when rapid footsteps came out of a room and jumped down the small flight of stairs that they had. Santana rushed into the kitchen and greeted his father with a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the stove, where her mother is. Santana gave a peck on her mother's cheek before grabbing a piece of bacon off of the plate.

It was 7 AM on a Monday and school is starting today. Santana was both excited and nervous. She was starting her junior year, and she knew it will be her busiest year since she has to take the SATs and stuff like that to get into a good college.

Mrs. Lopez walked towards her daughter and placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. Mr. Lopez watched amusingly as his only child scarfed down the food in the matter of minutes.

"Mija…" Her mother sighed. "That's not how we eat."

"Mhuaff." Santana mumbled and got up to get a glass of orange juice.

"How are you going to get a girlfriend if you eat like that." Mr. Lopez joked. He flipped a page from his newspaper and peered over at Santana. "I won't be getting grandbabies!"

Santana's eyes widened and she suddenly began to cough. Mrs. Lopez rolled her eyes and smacked her husband, who in return laughed. Once Santana calmed down, she glared at her dad and said. "_Papi!_ Don't say things like that!"

He shrugged. "What? It's true! Ain't that right, Mami Lopez?"

Mrs. Lopez shook her head and began to wash Santana's dishes. "Don't bring me into this Carlos. You know I hold neutral ground."

"But Maribel." Mr. Lopez cracked a grin. "You know it's true!"

_HONK! HONK!_

"Noah's here." Mrs. Lopez exclaimed.

"Yeah." Santana said and gave her parents good-bye kisses and walked out of her house. She walked over to Puck's truck and placed her backpack in the back. She then walked up to the front and sat shotgun next to Puck.

"Sup?" Puck greeted while he shifts the gear to reverse and drive.

"Not much." Santana answers while looking out the window.

"Oh!" Puck suddenly said. "Last night at football practice, I totally kicked Karofsky's ass. Should have seen it, San. He was soooo pissed off and I totally impressed coach. I'm pretty sure, I'm gonna be one of the starters for our first game this Friday."

"Seriously?" Santana grinned, turning her attention over at Puck. "Nice one, man. Now I guess all I have to do is slash his tires."

"No doubt about it, Lopez." Puck said as he drove into the student parking lot. The two got out of the truck and grabbed their bags from the back of the vehicle. Santana suddenly turns on her bitch face as she and Puck walk over to the school. Students in the parking lot whisper and mutter to each other while their eyes stay on them. Puck smirked, he knew the students were expecting an annual beginning of the year prank.

"Did you even think of a prank?" Santana asked as they walked down the halls. Yeah, she knew what her best friend was thinking.

"Actually no." Puck answered honestly. He followed Santana until they reach her locker. He leaned against the locker and watched Santana opening her locker.

Santana puts in the combination and opened her locker. She reached in and grabbed a few books for class. "That's a shame. Should we do something old school or original?"

Puck stroked his chin to pretend to be in deep thought. "I wanna do something original, but I'm fresh out of ideas."

"That's a first."

"Yeah. Maybe something old school-"

A trilling shriek pierced the halls causing multiple heads to turn towards the source. Santana muttered swear words under her breath while she walks away from her locker to see what happened. She turned the corner and saw two of her friends Rachel and Blaine covered in slushed ice. In front of them were two football guys with empty cups, grinning at each other like stupid monkeys. Puck appeared behind Santana, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Karofsky!" Santana snarled out. "Azimio!"

The two football players turned around and stiffened when they saw Santana. She maybe small but they heard the rumors of what Santana did to people who pissed her off. But the two jocks had reputations to uphold. They can't show fear.

"What the fuck are you two whale asses doing to the Hobbits?" Santana growled. She took a step closer towards one of them and jabbed a finger in their chest. "I keep telling you morons to leave my friends alone. Are you that dense? Do I have to burn a message on your lawn for you to get the picture? I'm sure your dumbass Uptown parents would want that, huh? You know what? While I'm at it I could just graffiti all over yo damn house. You know, classic dicks all around. I gotta show everyone in Lima who the biggest dicks are in history."

Karofsky and Azimio were appalled. Karofsky glanced over to his buddy and nodded his head. Azimio smirked and grabbed Santana by the collar of her shirt. Gasps were heard all around as they see the big bad football player lifting Santana up and shoving her against the lockers. Santana groaned in pain and glared. What a great way to start the school year, she thought.

"It's already day one and you're asking for a fight, Backstreet." Azimio spat in her face.

Santana grimaced and wiped the spit off of her face. "Say it, don't spray it, fat ass." She said and spit right in Azimio's mouth when he opened it to say something.

The boy's eyes widened and immediately released his grip. Puck's brows shot up and looked over at Karofsky, who had a disgusted look on his face. Puck casually leaned near his football teammate and snorted, trying to get a huge spit loogie going on. While Karofsky was still looking at his poor friend, Puck spit his loogie at Karofsky's face. Karofdsky let out a scream of disgust while Puck grabbed Santana's arm to escape.

"UGH." Azimio shouted. "YOU NASTY! C'MERE YOU BITCHES!"

Santana looked behind her and Puck and saw the two douches hot on their trail. Santana looked back at Puck and suggested. "Split up? I'll see you third period for Spanish."

Puck huffed and looked back at his best friend. "Sure thing. Good luck!" And with that Puck turned the corner to the right and made his way up the stairs. Santana turned around and watched Karofsky turn the same direction as Puck. Now it was just her and Azimio.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" Azimio roared with rage while he plowed through the students like snow.

Santana snickered. "I'M NOT INTO DICKS! THANKS FOR THE OFFER THOUGH!" She shouted and turned left where she found the girl's bathroom. Santana's eyes lit up and quickly got inside the safe haven. She leaned against the door and heard heavy rapid footsteps running still. She smirked at the small victory.

"What an idiot." Santana snorts out loud.

"Who are you talking too?"

Santana turned around and found Brittany standing by the sinks with a small smile on her face. Brittany was wearing her cheerleading outfit, which made Santana feel like a delinquent. Her attire was ripped jeans, a red fitted t-shirt and a black leather jacket. As the two continued to stare at each other, Santana forgot how to speak. She opened her mouth but no words came out so she closed it. She continued to do this action for a few seconds.

Brittany looked at Santana amusingly and her smile grew. "You look like a fish."

Santana blushed and awkwardly coughed. "Fish aren't sexy."

"I guess not." Brittany commented as she turned around to wash her hands. The two stayed silent again, letting the rushing water be the noise barrier.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you talking to me?" Santana asked while she leaned against the wall. Santana was pretty sure that the blonde didn't know her name, even though they went to school together for…seven years of their lives.

Brittany shrugged and replied. "Honestly, I'm not suppose to talk to you. A Backstreet girl, right?"

Santana smirked. "Of course. You're obviously an Uptown girl."

"Yup." She replied. Brittany walked over to the other side and grabbed a few paper towels to dry her hands.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Santana couldn't help but ask. "You were the one who started to talk to me."

This time Brittany smirked and Santana couldn't help but notice how deliciously sexy Brittany looked. "Actually I saw you talking to yourself and I had to ask, 'Who are you talking too?' to make sure you're not crazy or anything."

"Nonsense, Miss Pierce." Santana sarcastically said.

Brittany raised a brow and asked. "And you know my name?"

"Of course." Santana answered simply. "Everyone knows the daughter of the coach of the Cleveland Browns and the famous clothing designer."

"Touché" Brittany said while she cracked a small smile.

Santana carefully dragged her eyes all over Brittany's body. She was merely appreciating Brittany. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. "You know, you're good looking and I'm super hot. So I was thinking that you and me should hook up."

Brittany raised a brow and she folded her arms.

"So Breadstix at seven tonight? I'll pick you up." Santana grinned, lifting herself off the wall to take a few steps towards Brittany.

"I don't date Backstreet girls." Brittany smoothly said.

Santana's grin faltered but it turned into a smirk, "There's a first time for everything."

"Sorry no." Brittany rolled her eyes "And besides, I'm dating someone already."

Santana scrunched her nose with distaste. "Who?"

"Artie Abrams."

"Crippled pants?" Santana snorted with amusement.

Brittany glared at Santana and exclaimed. "That's not nice."

Santana shrugged and commented. "That guy can be a dick."

"He's the sweetest." Brittany defended her boyfriend. How dare Santana say things that aren't true. "And besides I don't want to date a Backstreet delinquent. Rep is important in this school, y'know."

Santana's face tensed when memories of freshmen year flashed in her mind. She sighed softly and muttered. "Yeah. I learned the hard way."

Brittany's face held a bit of remorse and Santana knew what Brittany was thinking of. Santana brushed that aside and changed the subject, "You don't know what you're missing if you don't date me."

"Trust me." Brittany said, eyeing Santana up and down before saying. "I'm not missing much."

They share a brief moment before Brittany decided to leave. She strutted towards the door and opened it, not bothering to look back at Santana. Santana smirked and folded her arms with satisfaction. Brittany is totally different. Not only she's no stereotypical Uptown girl but she's resisting the Lopez charm. All girls, gay, straight, bi, can never resist the Lopez charm, but Miss Brittany Pierce did.

* * *

**A/N: Good fic or bad fic?**

**After listening to Uptown Girl-Billy Joel for count less days, why not write a Brittana fic about it?**

**Anyway, I'm a little stuck on Kryptonite so this is an excuse to write some more cause I'm bored and I kind of don't wanna deal with a writer's block right now. So, this fic is good yah? Soooo yup.**

**Oh! Do you guys want Puck to end up with Quinn or like Quinn with Rachel in this? I mean do love both couples cause I like Quinn with ANYONE besides Finn. Hell I even like Quinn with Artie cause there's no Finn. Or do you want Quinndependence? xD**

**Review i guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Santana left the girl's bathroom with a smile on her face. She turned a corner to began to walk to her first class which was photography. She couldn't help but hum a happy tune as she walked. Some students looked at Santana warily, afraid that she's happy because she ruined someone's day already. Santana turned right and walked into a classroom filled with students with no teacher yet. She made her way to the middle section of the room and spotted Rachel.

"Hey Berry." Santana greeted and plopped herself on the seat next to her.

Rachel looked up from her notebook and flashed a smile. "Santana! I must thank you again about earlier, though it was very unnecessary for you and Noah to spit on them." Rachel frowned and continued on. "Noah got away from David and I can see you got away from Azimio. Next time be careful, okay Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes over a concerned Rachel. "I'm always careful, Berry."

Rachel Berry, a small town girl with big New York dreams. This girl was an Uptown loser. Her parents are two gay men that are married and are pretty successful in the music business. One of her dads is a famous pianist that travels all over the country preforming his mad skills and her other father is a music composer, who writes music for his husband and is commissioned to compose all kinds of music ranging for high school bands to big time orchestras. Rachel became an Uptown loser not because of her dads, but because of the way she speaks and her dreams of making it big on Broadway. Apparently you're not allowed to dream big and aim high in this school.

Santana met Rachel freshmen year. At first, she and Puck found Rachel to be very annoying, trying to ditch her every time they see her. But when Finn outted Santana, Rachel saw the whole thing so she went after her when she ran to the girl's room to cry. Rachel comforted Santana when Puck couldn't and because of that they became close. Also thanks to Rachel, Puck and Santana made a few more friends.

"Honestly, I'm glad we have a class together." Rachel beamed excitedly. "Photography is rather fun. I absolutely love to capture the moment of the things I love. Don't you agree, Santana?"

"Totally." She replied as she looked out the window.

Santana wasn't being sarcastic to Rachel, oh no. She absolutely loves photography. It was really Rachel who persuaded Santana to join photography class with her instead of having a study hall where she never does homework. Santana was secretly glad she listened. When Santana first showed up with her camera during freshmen year, some of the kids made fun of her. Instead of having the latest canon camera, Santana held in her hands a 1978 canon camera. She was really embarrassed by it, but Rachel smiled and gave Santana an extra camera that she had. Santana was confused by this but accepted the kind gift.

Rachel assured Santana that her old vintage camera is pretty awesome. Kids these days don't care about old cameras like Santana, but Rachel found it to be exciting. So now Santana had two cameras to take care of, one from her mother and the one from her new friend, Rachel.

"Do you think we'll have any big projects?" Rachel hopefully asked..

Santana had a faint smile on her face and shifted her gaze at Rachel. "Yeah obviously. Maybe something for finals and other stuff later on."

"How exciting!" Rachel commented and soon hushed when their teacher walked in.

Her first three periods flew by. During third period Spanish, she noticed that Brittany Pierce was in it. Santana stared at the blonde girl and she couldn't help but smirk when she saw Brittany squirm around. Yeah, Brittany knew that Santana was staring at her. Puck was by Santana's side and was glancing at Quinn once in a while when he realized that Santana was busy looking at the blonde dancer.

Fifth period was gym and Santana found out that Brittany shared that class with her as well. By the time it was sixth period that meant lunch. All the seniors and juniors had sixth period lunch while the underclassmen had fifth period lunch. Santana was by her locker during passing period. She placed all her books in her locker from her early classes and grabbed her lunch sack. Then she went to the cafeteria and was greeted by Mercedes Jones by the doors.

"Hey girl." Mercedes flashed Santana a grin as they walked inside together.

"Sup." Santana replied as they grabbed a table near a window.

"Nothing much." Mercedes said as she pulled out a container full of tator tots, "My daddy got a new job as a trucker."

Santana's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a smile, "Really? That's great!"

Mercedes Jones was one the first friends that Santana had made. When Santana was younger she had a hard time making friends that were girls. One day Mercedes went up to Santana during recess and demanded to play on the swings with her. Santana was shocked and a bit amused by the demand, but listened non-the less. Basically without Mercedes doing that when they were little, they would probably never have been friends.

Mercedes's family was pretty much Backstreet like Santana, but somehow Mercedes would always snag the in season clothes and people would question it. But Santana knew it was really Kurt giving those clothes to her. Mercedes's dad lost his job five years ago, he use to be a restaurant manger for some hot-shot place near this town called Highland, but the place got shut down. That's why Santana showed genuine interest when Mercedes told her that her dad got the job as a trucker. Mercedes's mom works as a tailor in the upscale part of Lima where she makes a decent amount of money every day.

Mercedes is also currently dating Sam Evans, who's a Backstreet kid and is also the second-string QB. Sam's parents lost their jobs last year and are still currently unemployed so the Evans family has been living in a motel this past summer. It really sucked for the Evans, but they were a real positive bunch so it didn't really affect Sam as much as everyone thinks.

"Hey guys!" Kurt squealed.

The girls looked up from their lunch and saw Kurt approaching them with Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Blaine. Santana and Mercedes both smiled at the group of people and began to start up a conversation. Santana glanced over at Kurt and saw him sympathetically patting Blaine's shoulder.

"What's wrong Anderson?" asked Santana.

Blaine sighed dramatically and answered. "Cooper is asking our parents for money again. I mean I don't get it. He's like already finished with college and he said he'll be independent and all that, but he's still acting like a freeloader."

Blaine Anderson, Uptown loser, whose brother is famous for being in one lousy commercial that Santana forgot what it was for. Blaine is from a nice family that's been loaded ever since America was discovered or something. Santana just knows that they're so rich that his parents don't even need jobs. Blaine's also been dating Kurt for almost a year now. So congratulations to them.

"But you're loaded." Sam said with confusion.

Blaine shrugged. "I mean yeah, but if I were Coop I would have stopped asking for money. I would get a job and stuff."

The rest of the table agreed. During lunch it was nice and peaceful, nothing disrupting their meals. As they ate, Santana began to think what she would do to get Brittany's attention. The Latina looked to her right and found the blonde girl three tables away from hers. Brittany was currently giggling at something Artie was whispering in her ear. Santana frowned and continued to watch the interactions between the two.

Artie Abrams wasn't a bad guy. Sure he's a nerd and somehow lucky to get a girl like Brittany, but Santana didn't like how Artie treated her. Even though Brittany wasn't always bright, it seemed that Artie always treated her like a child, like she's inferior. Santana's friend Tina Cohen-Chang dated Artie during freshmen year and Tina said that Artie was a good guy, but she admitted that sometimes she felt ignored because Artie would constantly bail dates to just stay home and play Halo. Santana scoffed, who does that to a girl? Besides Halo sucks now, it's all about Call of Duty.

"Yo Lopez." Puck snapped his fingers at Santana's face. "Yo!"

"Huh?"

"Lessgo." Puck said as he got up to throw his trash away, "We got U.S History next, yo."

"Oh." Santana muttered. She painfully tore her gaze away from Brittany and looked at Puck. "Right."

School ended without any trouble, which Santana was thankful for. She didn't want to get in any sticky situations. Santana was by her locker and when she closed it she saw Puck,who held up a plastic bag full of spray paint. Santana looked at the bag and suddenly a grin slowly appeared.

"Since we didn't start the day with a bang, why not end it with a freshly painted car." Puck smirked smugly.

Santana laughed and grabbed a couple of spray paint. They quickly dodged the students crowding the entrance, seeing how they were caught up with talking to their group of friends. The two realized that they'll get away with their prank. As the two friends got outside to the student parking lot, they realized that not many kids were outside. Perfect.

"We should spray one side." Santana suggested. "Cause if we do the whole thing someone might see us. If do one side we'll be hiding from other people."

"Nice idea." Puck said as he scanned for a car. He suddenly smirked and nudged Santana. Puck nodded towards the car in front of them and Santana looked. It was Karofsky's car.

"Oh snap." Santana chuckled. "Alright. Let's go so we could bail fast."

The two scrambled towards the red 2012 Mustang and hid behind it. Santana uncapped the yellow spray paint and drew a huge dick on it while Puck wrote, 'I'm Gay.' Santana then grabbed a few more paint and made a huge rainbow on the windows. Puck snickered and he began to scribble nonsense on the car. Once the two were finished, they stood back up and admired their work.

"Nice." Puck laughed, slapping his hand onto Santana's shoulder. "Now they know not to fuck with us."

"Hell yeah." Santana laughed along. "C'mon, let's go before they see us!"

The duo then ran over to Puck's truck and drove off. Santana unrolled the window and stuck her arm out, feeling the cool breeze. "You gonna be working in the garage tonight?" Santana asked.

Puck shook his head. "Got football practice."

Santana frowned. "Sucks. I guess it'll just be me."

"Do you think you could check up on my baby? Just fix up the tires." Puck questioned while he patted the side of his car.

Santana scowled. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I got practice!" Puck whined childishly. "Plus you owe me for beating Karofsky up last night."

"Whatever." Santana scoffed. "And I'm assuming you'd need a ride too, huh?"

"Practice ends at eight." Puck turned his head and grinned.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm best friends with you."

"We're lesbros man." Puck laughed.

Puck drove off to his house and left his truck with Santana. The Latina waved her friend goodbye and drove the truck to the garage shop, where the men that worked there greeted her. Santana parked the truck inside the garage and went inside where she found her dad looking through files.

"Hey Papi."

Mr. Lopez glanced up and smiled. "How's my favorite daughter doing?"

Santana smiled. "I'm your only daughter."

"That's why you're my favorite." He grinned.

Santana shook her head in amusement. "Oh, Puck said his truck is having trouble or something. I gotta check on it."

"Ay, alright." He said and returned to the papers.

Santana smiled and went into her dad's office to grab the extra jumpsuit she keeps in there. Quickly, she changed to her work clothes and went back outside to fix up her friend's truck. Santana quickly finished the first three tires and was finally working on the last one. As Santana fixed the fourth tire, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around and found her dad's best friend, David Martinez, looking down at her with a bottle of water in hand.

"Hey Lil S." David greeted while Santana got up.

"Dave!" Santana beamed and hugged the man. David Martinez has known Santana's father since they were in diapers and they stayed best friends even when Santana was born. Not only that he is Mr. Lopez's best friend but also Santana's godfather.

"Fixing Puckerman's truck, huh?" He chuckled and lightly kicked the newly attached tires.

Santana shrugged. "I owe him and I gotta pick him up at eight."

Dave hummed in acknowledgment "How's junior year treatin' you, mija?"

Santana shrugged, "It just started today sooo y'know."

Dave grinned and ruffled up his goddaughter hair. Santana groaned and began to remove the hair out of her face. "Argh. Dave! Not cool."

"You should look at the time, Lil S." Dave smoothly told her. "It's almost eight."

"Oh shit!" Santana mumbled. She didn't know that time passed that fast! She quickly dropped back down on her knees and finished up tightening the bolts on the tire. She then wiped her dirty hands on her jumpsuit and unzipped it till it reached her stomach, revealing a gray tank top. Tying the sleeves around her waist she looked over at Dave.

"Alright." Santana said. "Imma head out. Tell Papi I'm going."

"Don't count on it!"

"Asshole!"

* * *

"READY? OKAY!" Quinn shouted and clapped.

Santana watched from the sidelines as the cheerleaders that were called the Cheerios do flips and turns and. The Latina couldn't help but be memorized by Brittany as she flipped and twirled in the air to only to be caught by a group of girls. Within minutes the cheerleaders scrambled and soon formed a pyramid with Brittany on the bottom and Quinn on the top.

"I bet you want Pierce to under you in bed." Puck whispered in her ear.

Santana squealed, causing a few heads to turn towards their direction. She glanced over at the field and saw Brittany holding an amused expression. Santana blushed and shoved a laughing Puck.

"EW, oh god, you're all sweaty!" Santana complained and wiped the sweat on her jumpsuit.

Puck grinned. "Well you know, that's what happens when you have football practice."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Brittany, who was now finished with her Cheerios practice. Puck saw this and smirked. He nudged his best friend and told her "What the fuck are you doin' here, Lopez? Go over there and ask her out."

"I did." Santana sighed.

"What happened?"

"Said she doesn't date Backstreets."

Puck raised a brow and exclaimed. "So you're just gonna stop right there?"

Santana hesitated to answer.

"Yo, where the hell is the Lopez I know? The one that won't stop till she gets what she wants and what she wants right now is that Uptown girl!" Puck loudly said. He put his arm around Santana and pointed at Brittany.

"You're right!" Santana said with confidence in her voice. "I'm gonna go there now."

"Go get 'em tiger!" Puck cheered and gave Santana a shove.

Santana walked over to the cheerleaders and ignored the dirty and confused looks by them. She stood behind Brittany who was busy chatting away with Quinn. Quinn noticed Santana first and stared at her until Brittany turned around. Brittany stiffened when she saw Santana standing before her.

"It's you." Brittany acknowledged.

Santana smiled flirtatiously at her and tried to look good, despite still being in her work clothes. "My offer still stands, Miss Pierce."

"Offer?" Quinn repeated in the background.

Brittany had a blank look on her face. "I already told you I'm dating Artie."

Santana snorted rudely. "That guy is a jerk. I, for one, will be able to whisk you away to where ever you would want instead of being dragged like a ragdoll by a half boy, half robot."

"I beg to differ." Brittany scoffed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to pack my stuff and leave."

Brittany walked past Santana but stopped when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Brittany turned around and saw Santana smirking at her. Brittany glared coldly at her while Santana had on the expression of cockiness.

"C'mon Miss Pierce." Santana pleaded with a smile. "Just one date."

Before Brittany could respond, she heard her boyfriend's voice calling out her name. Both Santana and Brittany looked down and saw Artie in his football uniform, frowning at Santana. Santana scowled when Brittany's face brightened and sat on her boyfriend's lap. Santana could see the smug look the wheelchair kid's stupid little face as they rolled away.

"Lost your chance."

Santana turned around and found Quinn looking at her with a smirk on her wholesome face. Santana rolled her eyes and exclaimed. "Are you trying to tell me something, Fabray? Cause you know if you mess with this bull you're gonna get the fucking horns."

Quinn didn't seem to be fazed by the threat. She rolled her eyes and walked off to the group of girls that were talking amongst themselves. Santana turned around and saw that Brittany was still on Artie's lap as they were talking with the other football players. A few feet away from them, Puck was there waiting for Santana.

Santana walked over to Puck and mumbled. "Fuckin' crippled pants."

Puck smiled with understandingly and slung his arm around Santana's shoulder. "You got Lopez charm, Santana. Just gotta make a plan. Do you have any ideas?"

Santana looked over to Brittany one last time. "I don't know."

* * *

Brittany hopped out of Quinn's car and hugged her books tightly as she and Quinn walk into the school. She giggled when she saw Artie waving at her along with Finn. Quinn barely glanced at Finn. They headed over at Brittany's locker first.

"That was mean Q." Brittany told her while she opened her locker. "Finn waved at you."

Quinn shrugged. "Finn and I haven't been…intimate lately."

Brittany scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Quinn chuckled at the face Brittany made and continued. "I don't know. I feel as if we're drifting apart. He's been talking about football lately and he's been acting stupider. He's also been distant."

Brittany nodded understandingly. As she grabbed a certain book, she noticed a photo with a note. Her brows furrowed in confusion and grabbed it. She read the sticky note first.

_5 things that I love about you_

Brittany looked at the picture and found a picture of herself smiling. She wasn't looking directly at the camera so she knows that someone must have taken it without her permission. She then flipped the picture over and saw more writing.

_First Reason: Your smile._

_Each time you smile, I have the urge to make everyone look away so I can have that beautiful smile all to myself_

"What's that, B?"

Brittany turned around and showed the note and picture to Quinn. Quinn smiled and said, "That must be from Artie!"

"You think?" Brittany gushed.

"Totally!" Quinn squealed. "Mike told me that Artie just bought a new camera."

"Aww." Brittany cooed. "He's the best."

"I guess you'll be expecting more pictures from lover boy, huh?" Quinn teased and led Brittany over to her locker.

Brittany bit her lip and fondly look at the note. "I guess so."

"LEZPEZ!" Karofsky shouted. "SUCKERMAN!"

Brittany and Quinn turned around and saw Karofsky and a few other football players walking over to Puck's locker. Quinn shook her head and tsk'd. "Of course they were the ones."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday Karofsky's car got vandalized." Quinn told her. "So I guess Karofsky is getting payback."

Brittany pouted at Santana and Puck's misfortune. Quinn and Brittany watched the football players corner them. Brittany noticed that they were exchanging words. Within minutes, Brittany witnessed Karofsky and Azimio shoving Puck and Santana to the ground while the football team laughed and walk away.

"SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL BY THE DUMPSTERS!" One of the football players shouted before disappearing in the hall.

"Do you wanna watch the fight?" Quinn asked while she looked over at Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "Stop the violence."

Quinn smiled softly. "I have to get to class. You know where you're class is, B? I know how you forget sometimes."

"I'm good, Quinn. Thanks for the offer though." Brittany smiled back. Quinn nodded goodbye and began to walk to her class. Brittany then turned back to Santana and Puck. She noticed that Puck was now missing and that Santana was now staring back at her. Brittany gulped a little and glared at her. Santana only smirked back.

Brittany turned away and was about to walk to her class when she realized that she forgot where her class was. She huffed in annoyance and was about to look for Quinn, but froze when she saw Santana approaching her.

"Miss Pierce." Santana greeted with a small smile.

Brittany crossed her arms. "Why are you being formal?"

Santana sneered. "Would you prefer Uptown girl?"

"Not really." Brittany honestly told her.

Santana smirked and Brittany couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. Brittany admits that Santana is quite good looking and she would never say this out loud, but if Brittany didn't have Artie, she would probably, _maybe_ say yes to the date offer, but Brittany knows Santana's game. She knows how many girls Santana has slept with, she knows the reputation that girl has.

"What's that you're holding?" Santana asked, snapping Brittany out of her thoughts.

Brittany looked at her hand and found that she's still holding the picture. Brittany subconsciously smiled. "Artie took this picture of me and wrote this sweet little note."

Santana pursed her lips together and Brittany can see the disappointed look in the girl's eyes. Brittany couldn't help but smirk at her silence.

"Shocked that Artie would do this for me?" Brittany taunted.

Santana looked at Brittany with a blank look and said with slight smile, "Just a bit, since the nerd always spend more time with his video games than with his girlfriend."

Brittany's smug look turned into a frown. The truth hurts. "Whatever."

Suddenly the bell rang and Brittany muttered a curse word. Santana raised a brow and asked. "Something wrong, Miss Pierce?"

"I…I" Brittany wasn't sure if she should tell Santana. She might make fun of her. Brittany looked at Santana and saw true curiosity in her dark eyes. Brittany sighed in defeat. She really needs help. "I know it sounds…stupid." She winced at the word. "But I kind of forgot where my first period class is."

Brittany closed her eyes, expecting a laugh from her but it never came. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and saw Santana staring at her. The blonde girl relaxed when Santana asked what her first class was and what teacher she has it with.

"Um, I have Geography with Mr. Stalin."

Santana thought for a moment. "Oh. I know where that is. Follow me."

Brittany watched as Santana held her arm out, expecting her to loop her arm through Santana's bent arm as if she was to be escorted to a ball. Brittany gave a '_Really?_' look at her. Santana chuckled and held up her hands in defense.

"I was just trying to give the Uptown girl special treatment. No need to hate." Santana told her and began to lead Brittany through the empty halls.

"How come you're acting like this?" Brittany asked while she looked at Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…You've never acted like this towards me before, Santana." Brittany observed. "I've known you since like sixth grade and you haven't really acknowledged me till now."

Santana looked over at Brittany with an amused expression. "So you _do_ know my name."

"I never said I didn't know it." Brittany huffed.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "You never said my name till now."

"True."

Santana suddenly stopped causing Brittany to run into her. Santana rolled her eyes and pointed at the door. "Here we are, Miss Pierce. If you need anything else, your Backstreet will always be at your service."

Brittany silently watched the girl walk away from her.

* * *

**A/N: UPTOWN GIRLLL~**

**SHE'S BEEN LIVING IN HER UPTOWN WORLD!**

**I BET SHE NEVER HAD A BACKSTREET GU-_GIRL!_**

**So yeah. Tell me what you think, yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a fight!"

"Oh yeah, I've been hearing about it all day. Karofsky and Azimio are gonna fight Santana _Lezpez_ and Noah _Suckerman_."

"Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Uptown, duh. No one messes with us."

"Haha, fuck yeah. Are ya gonna watch?"

"Most likely. I just want to see those Backstreets getting their asses kicked."

Santana gritted her teeth as she heard the conversation behind her. Do these morons know that they're sitting behind _THE _Santana Lopez? Santana heard a 'psst' beside her and she turned to the source. Tina Cohen-Chang smiled and whispered, "Don't worry about it, San. Ignore those posers."

Santana smiled and replied, "No shizz, Chang Girl. Puck and I got this."

Tina rolled her eyes and faced front, getting back to the English lesson. Tina Cohen-Chang used to be a shy girl around school until she bumped into Santana. The Latina helped Tina get a backbone and now she's dating one of the linebackers on the football team, Mike Chang. And no, those two are NOT related. Chang _is_ a common Asian last name, like how Smith is common in America.

Tina's parents are both lawyers and pretty rich, so obviously she would be an Uptown kid. Mike's parents are doctors and are both very traditional. Tina doesn't really like it, since she's trying to break the Asian stereotype, but what are ya gonna do, right?

At first, Santana was a bit hesitant about being friends with the two Asians. She was trying to figure out their angle, to see if any popular kids were bribing or daring the couple to befriend her and the rest of her friends, but it turned out that they were genuine and they actually wanted to be their friends.

English class was Santana's last class and she silently cheered when the bell rang. She got up from her seat and walked out of the room with Tina catching up to her. Tina looked over at her friend and asked, "Are you really gonna show up for that fight?"

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, I do have a rep to keep up with."

Tina shook her head and said, "Reputation isn't always important."

"It is in this school and town." Santana replied as the two made their way towards Tina's locker.

Tina frowned with disapproval and opened her locker. "Well…just to show my support, I'll be betting on you and Puck."

Santana laughed as she crossed her arms, "You got spunk, Girl Chang."

Tina smirked, "I learn from the best."

"And that would be _moi_, yes?" Santana grinned.

"Actually she learned from me." Mike said from behind.

They turned around and found Mike, Puck, and Sam standing there. Tina beamed with happiness and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss, in which he returned. Santana and Puck gagged while Sam mindlessly looked around for his girlfriend. The blonde boy perked up when he saw Mercedes walking up to them. Sam dashed towards Mercedes and leaned in for a kiss, equaling more gagging noises from Puck and Santana.

"We gotta get girlfriends." Puck muttered as he darted his eyes from the Asian couple to the Samcedes couple.

Santana grimaced as she nodded in agreement. She clasped her hands together loudly, causing the two couples to break away from their make out sessions. Santana grinned and said, "Shall we head outside to the dumpsters?"

Puck smiled and said, "Mike and Sam are backup in case Karofsky and Azimio play dirty."

Santana and Puck high fived each other and began to walk outside to the back of the school, where a small crowd is already there. The duo made their way to the middle and found the two football players waiting. Karofsky cracked his knuckles while Azimio rolled his neck around.

"Stretching ladies?" Santana asked as she shoved her hands in her jacket.

Karofsky grunted, "You retards are gonna get the taste of an Uptown beatdown."

"Then you'll know not to mess with us anymore." Azimio said as he smirked.

Puck rolled his eyes and said, "Don't forget whose ass I kicked during practice the other night."

"Y'know, it's a shame Puckerman." Karofsky said. "If you didn't always hang around Lezpez you'd be respected again."

Puck grunted and replied. "Personally, I think having Santana's back as her best bud is a lot better than being respected by a bunch of slushy throwing homos from the football team."

Karofsky glared and slowly approached Puck. The crowd grew silent and watched the small interaction between the two. Karofsky suddenly moved, which caused Puck to flinch. The burly football player laughed and turned around to the crowd, urging them to laugh along with him. Puck began to laugh as well, which caused his teammate to turn around and without blinking an eye Karofsky fell to the ground.

Puck continued to sarcastically laugh as he pulled his fist back. "Hahaha_! Bastard_."

Santana chuckled at her friend's behavior, but soon she heard footsteps running towards her. The Latina swiftly turned around as she dodged a fist that belonged to Azimio. The crowd roared with cheers as Santana dodged another punch. Santana then lifted her leg and made her knee collide with Azimio's gut. A loud groan came about as she used her same leg to sidekick the boy's left oblique.

"THAT'S IT GIRL!" Mercedes cheered, "BEAT HIS ASS!"

Sam nervously chuckled and said, "Babe…Calm down."

Karofsky got up from the ground and made his way towards Santana, seeing that her back is facing him. He grinned as he tackled the Latina to the ground, causing a few cheers to surface from the Uptown kids. Puck gritted his teeth and was about to help his best friend, but fell to the ground when he tripped over something. He looked behind him and saw Azimio holding onto his leg.

"C'mere, Suckerman." He taunted as he got up and quickly pulled Puck by his shirt.

Puck dryly chuckled as he lifted his fist to punch Azimio, but the boy caught it. Puck growled as he lifted his other fist, but Azimio caught it again. With both hands in the grips of Azimio, Puck then attempted to use his legs but his eyes widened when he saw Azimio pulling his head back and colliding it against Puck's.

"SHIT!" Puck cried out as Azimio shoved him to the ground.

Azimio laughed and exclaimed, "THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

Puck got up and lifted his fist, aiming it right at Azimio's jaw. Puck quickly released his punch and watched as the football player stumbled back, his eyes were filled with rage as he held onto his jaw. Puck smirked and shook his hand. "That's right, bitch."

Azimio growled and went flying towards Puck, bringing the boy down to the ground, causing Puck to hit his head on the hard floor. Puck moaned in pain as Azimio got up and began to kick Puck in the stomach.

"PUCK!" Santana exclaimed as she tried to release herself from the dirty grips of Karofsky.

"Fucking Backstreets never learn, eh?" Karofsky said as he turned Santana around to give her a good punch on her pretty little face.

"OH HELL NO!" Tina shouted, causing Mike to jump from his girlfriend's outburst.

"Tina relax!" Mike whispered in her ear, "Santana and Puck got this. Just give them a little faith."

Tina nodded and clung onto Mike as they continued to watch. Santana groaned as she felt blood dripping down her nose. Her eyes widened when a big fist collided with her gut, causing her to almost cough up blood. The Latina could hear her friends calling out her name and all of the Uptowners booing at her. Santana feebly looked up at Karofsky who was about to punch her again. As his fist began to fly towards her, Santana quickly caught. Karofskky's eyes widened as Santana gave him a bloody smile.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" Santana said as she lifted her leg to kick the football player below the belt.

Karofsky's eyes widened and his face turned red from pain as his hands quickly covered his junk. Boys groaned along with Karofsky as they watched him crumble to the ground. Yeah, Santana knew that it was cheap of her to do that, but she had to get out of his clutches somehow. It seemed that Karofsky will be holding onto his boys for awhile. Santana then turned around and found Puck stumbling to get up. His forehead had a small cut on it with blood dripping down and she could see the bruises already forming on his arms.

"C'mon lil man!" Azimio taunted as he watched Puck get up. "I thought you is tough!"

Santana snarled and ran up to Azimio and with all her strength, she punched the 200 pound football player to the ground. Gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd as Santana stood up straight, looking down at Azimio with a blank look. The boy was trying to stand up, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Don't fuck with the Backstreets." She muttered and walked over to Puck, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Guys!" Mike called over as he and Sam ran over to them. Tina and Mercedes were quickly by Santana's side, helping her up while the boys were with Puck.

"Shit, you guys need medical attention." Mike said as they carried them to his car.

"Nah." Puck grinned and soon yawned out, "I just…need a nap."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Totally."

The four friends looked at each other and decided to take them to Mike's house. They got into their cars, leaving the two beaten duo in Mike's car. The car ride to Mike's house was quick and they carefully brought their friends inside. Mike's parents weren't going to be home for a week so it was perfect for Puck and Santana.

"What are we gonna tell our parents?" Santana asked as she laid on the couch, clutching an ice-pack on her stomach.

"I got it." Mercedes said, "I already called the Lopez's and told them that you'll be staying with me for a while."

"Yeah." Sam said, "I called Mrs. Puckerman and told her Puck will be crashing with me for a bit."

This was normal for Puck and Santana. When they were younger, they would stay in their friend's houses for a few days before going back home. Their parents were happy with the arrangement, seeing how Puck and Santana were making other friends.

"We kicked ass." Puck laughed, which caused him to groan after.

Santana grinned, "They'll be in worse shape than us tomorrow."

"I got the first aid kit!" Sam exclaimed as he came in the living room.

Mike grinned and took the box, "Awesome. Now come over here Puck so I can clean your wounds and that cut on your forehead."

Tina made her way to the first aid kit as well and grabbed a few things to clean Santana up as well. The room stayed silent as Mike and Tina began to disinfect the wounds and bandaging them up. After a few seconds the couple was done and watched as Puck and Santana began to mess around with each other. Mike frowned and told them to stop or else they'll hurt even more, but they didn't listen.

"All iiight yall." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes, "You two need to be resting or else you won't be all healed up."

"You guys can have the two guest rooms." Mike said as he helped Puck up, with Tina helping Santana. "We'll do a check up on you two in a few hours. Just sleep for now got it?"

"Sure." Santana mumbled as Tina helped her into the bed. Slowly and painfully, Santana removed her jacket and dropped on the ground. Tina smiled as Santana slipped into bed and watched as the girl slowly closed her eyes.

"I won a few bucks thanks to you guys." Tina said softly as she tucked her friend in.

Santana chuckled, "I told you we'd win."

* * *

The next day at school, all Brittany could hear about was the fight. The girl wasn't much for violence, seeing how pointless it was for people to hurt each other instead of being friends. By the beginning of third period, Brittany and Quinn watched as Puck and Santana staggered in the room. Brittany could see Santana holding her chin up high, showing everyone that she's tough and doesn't need the pity that a few students gave her. When Santana passed Brittany's desk, the blonde saw Santana giving her a wink making the blonde roll her eyes. That girl was unbelievable._  
_

By fifth period gym, they had to go outside on the track and run laps the whole class period with a partner. Brittany paired up with a Cheerio while Santana had to join a group of three, seeing as no one wanted to be Santana's running buddy. As they ran their laps, Brittany couldn't help but feel sad when she saw Santana forcing herself to run. The girl was still obviously injured and the gym teacher didn't really give a crap about his students so he didn't try to stop Santana from doing the laps.

Sixth period lunch, Brittany forced herself to listen to Artie's Halo video game story, but she kept on glancing over to Santana's table. The Cheerio was glad to see Santana smiling as her friends surrounded her. It was really nice to see a smile on her face instead of a frown or a blank look.

"Brittany?"

Brittany fixed her eyes back to Artie, who was looking at her curiously. She smiled at the boy and told him to continue on with his story. Artie grinned and picked up from where he left off. As he did, Brittany tuned out again. It was rude of her to do that, yes, but she can't help it. It seems that all Artie could talk about is video games or what latest thing happened at football practice.

The co-captain looked over at her best friend and saw Quinn staring into space as Finn talked. Brittany formed a smile, yeah Quinn totally knew how she felt. Finn has been talking about sports non-stop lately and quite frankly it's been annoying. Brittany's eyes wandered back to Santana's table. She looked at the people and saw Puck and Sam talking football maybe. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were probably gossiping and Brittany found Santana conversing with Rachel.

As Santana chuckled at something Rachel said, the Latina shifted her gaze to Brittany's table and found the blonde staring at her. The two locked eyes and neither of them could break away. Brittany felt her cheeks heating up and she could tell Santana was too since the girl's cheeks were tinted red. Santana broke into a smug looking smile and threw a wink towards the cheerleader.

Brittany's eyes widened comically but soon formed into a glare. Santana kept her smirk as she watched Brittany turn her head away from her. The blonde girl then turned back to Artie, who seemed oblivious to Brittany as he kept on rambling.

"—so now coach might have to put Puck in as a starter since Karofsky is hurt real bad." Artie said with a frown. "I mean, damn, I saw the fight myself and Karofsky and Azimio beat 'em up real well, but the next day Karofsky and Azimio don't show up cause they're still hurt but Puck and Lopez show up all dandy and shit as if the fight didn't even happen!"

Brittany blinked a few times to realize what Artie was talking about. The blonde dancer slowly nodded her head, not sure how to reply. Finn on the other hand snorted in agreement.

"We should get back at them for hurting Karofsky and Azimio." Finn suggested.

Quinn shook her head, "That's so childish, Finn."

"Naw, it ain't." Artie said in a fake ghetto accent. Once upon a time, Brittany found it to be cute, but now…She wasn't sure why she did.

"Finn's right. We should." Artie exclaimed.

"Violence isn't the answer." Brittany chimed in with a frown.

"Sometimes it is, babe." Artie replied, "Especially when one of our own gets beat up."

Brittany's frown deepened, "It's still not nice."

"Brittany." Artie rolled her eyes, "Babe, I got this. We'll just rough them up, right Finn?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah. Just scare them a bit. Throw a few slushies at them."

Brittany looked over at Quinn and saw uncertainty in her eyes. The two blondes looked at each other with worried looks while their boyfriends and some other football players plan their small threat towards the Backstreets. A few seconds later, Brittany got up and excused herself.

The school bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the students that lunch has ended. As everyone scrambled towards their classes, Brittany was left by herself since she had to use the little girl's room. Brittany grabbed her backpack from the empty lunch table and began to look for her study hall room.

"Miss Brittany Pierce."

Brittany closed her eyes as she sighed. The raspy voice was so distinctive that she doesn't have to guess who it is. Brittany turned around and found the said girl smirking at her. Brittany glared as Santana slowly approached her as if she was toxic.

"I see they did a real number on you." Brittany said monotone voice as she looked at Santana's face.

Santana shrugged, "I had business to take care of, Miss Pierce."

"Obviously." Brittany replied, "I heard about your scuffle."

"Scuffle?" Santana smiled for the first time. "I haven't heard anyone say that word besides Berry."

Brittany couldn't help but smile as well. Santana saw this and couldn't help but to make her smile a bit bigger. Santana casually shoved her hands in her back pockets and asked, "So Miss Pierce, where are you heading off to now?"

"Study hall." Brittany replied slowly and then asked, "What about you?"

"Bio." Santana said simply, "But I might ditch."

Brittany wrinkled her nose and asked, "Why? Then you'll miss all your work."

Santana smiled and leaned near the tall blonde girl, "I've done this plenty of times, Miss Pierce and I have managed to keep a 90 percent in that class."

The Cheerio blushed as she felt the hot breath trickling down her neck. Brittany shuddered as she could feel goose bumps forming as tentative fingertips were brushing down her arm. Santana smile turned into a smirk as she quickly pinned the blonde girl against the lockers. Brittany looked at the Latina with questioning eyes as Santana placed a hand beside the blonde's head.

"Miss Pierce, do you happen to be lost?" Santana murmured in Brittany's ear.

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to reply, but she stayed mute as Santana teasingly blew into her ear. Brittany took a deep breath and strongly said, "No. Can you please back off?"

Santana pulled back and raised an amused brow at the cheerleader. Brittany watched as the Backstreet girl threw her head back and gave out a light laugh. The blonde Cheerio blushed, thinking that maybe she was laughing at her. Santana's sudden out burst of laughter quickly died down to the Latina shaking her head.

"Come on. Tell me who's your study hall teacher." Santana said as she pulled away from Brittany completely, "Let's go before the late bell rings."

Brittany watched as Santana began to walk off without her. Brittany was confused, what was Santana's game? Is she being formal so she could get to date Brittany or is she gonna seduce her way to Brittany's pants?

Santana glanced over at Brittany and saw her in deep thought. Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute the blonde was being right now. Brittany caught the girl's smile and Santana quickly turned her head away, slightly blushing. Brittany shook her head and turned it forward. The dancer quickly caught up to Santana and the two headed towards the stairwell. They got up to the second floor and began to look for the classroom.

"Hey, there's my study hall room!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

Santana chuckled and said, "Yup. As I said before, I'll be always at your service."

Brittany watched as the girl did a little dorky bowing gesture before walking away. Brittany bit her lip, trying to stop the smile that was forming. She has to admit, what Santana just did a few seconds ago was dorky...but cute.

* * *

"Quinn!" Brittany called out as the last bell of the school day rang. Her best friend turned around and smiled as she greeted the taller blonde with an embrace.

"Hey B!" Quinn said as the two headed towards Brittany's locker. "Have you seen Finn?"

Brittany shook her head as she put in the combo for her locker. "I think he was with Artie and the other football players."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I swear…"

The co-captain then opened her locker and the first thing she noticed was a picture of her self in a dancing pose. Brittany realized this was taken during her fourth period when her Algebra teacher decided to beat-box and Brittany got into the groove so she stood up and started to dance. Brittany grabbed the picture and turned it over. There was a little note.

_Second Reason: The way you dance._

_Every time you dance, I'm always hypnotized by it. The way you move is so carefree and relaxing that all I want to do is just watch you dance all day, every day._

Quinn gasped as she read the note behind Brittany. "Another one? That's sooo cute!"

Brittany grinned and lightly squealed as she clutched the photo near her chest. "Artie is being so romantic!"

Quinn nodded excitedly. "I wish Finn would do something like that for me."

"Maybe Artie is suggesting it to Finn?" Brittany exclaimed as she slipped the picture in her folder.

"I hope." Quinn said, "I kind of need some spark or something. I might…I might break up with him."

Brittany's eyes widened. "What? But you guys have been together for like two years! That's like impressive in high school."

Quinn shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Need a ride home?"

Brittany smiled, "Totally! But I wanna look for Artie first."

"Alright. I bet he's hanging around with Finn." Quinn said and linked arms with her best friend.

The two blonde Cheerios walked down the hallways and as they turned the corner, they found Finn and Artie cornering a certain duo of Backstreets. Brittany's eyes widened as Artie threw the slushy at Puck and Finn throwing his slushy at Santana. The two Backstreets gasped simultaneously as they felt the corn syrup seeping into their eyes.

"FINN! ARTIE!" Quinn exclaimed angrily.

The two turned around after watching Puck stumble back and Santana curling down to the floor. Finn's eyes widened, having that '_Oh shit'_ look on his dopey face while Artie's face looked absolutely caught off guard. Brittany's face hardened with disapproval while Quinn just looked pissed.

"The what _HELL_ are you two doing?" Quinn said as she detached herself from Brittany. She approached her boyfriend and Artie with her HBIC look.

"I-I…W-We…" Finn stuttered. "Sh-Showing 'em not to m-mess with u-us?"

"Those two deserved it." Artie said, trying to get confidence in his voice but it faltered as Quinn's glare got intense. "So we g-gave th-them a slushy f-facial."

The two slushy throwers nervously looked around while Quinn sighed with annoyance. The blonde captain rolled her eyes and said, "Get out of here you two."

"But…" Finn said weakly.

_"GO!"_

"Yes ma'am." Finn muttered as he grabbed Artie's wheelchair and guided him out of the way. Artie looked back at Brittany with remorse in his eyes, but Brittany was too busy focusing her attention on the Latina that was furiously rubbing her eyes. Once Artie and Finn were out of sight, Brittany quickly ran to Santana's side.

"Fuckkk.." Santana hissed as she tried to rub the corn syrup away.

Brittany's face softened as she grabbed the girl's hands. "Don't do that, Santana. It'll only worsen it."

"Pierce?" Santana asked with her eyes tightly shut.

Brittany smiled and nodded, but she realized that Santana couldn't see so she said, "Yeah. Let's get you and Puck all cleaned up."

Quinn looked over at Brittany and saw her friend help Santana up. The captain of the Cheerios then looked over at Puck, who was looking like a child, rubbing his eyes with both his hands. Quinn had a faint smile on her face as she approached the Backstreet boy.

"Holy shit!" Puck exclaimed as he felt a hand grab his bicep. "Lopez? That you?"

"Puck?" Santana called out as Brittany guided her into the girl's room. "Where are you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she dragged Puck along with her in the girl's bathroom. Both Santana and Puck heard running water and before they knew it, wet paper towels were wiping the slushy off their eyes. Santana relaxed as she felt the stinging corn syrup go away and all the stickiness from her face disappeared.

"Are we being kidnapped?" Puck mumbled. He felt less sticky now since the 'stranger' had been cleaning his face up.

Santana snorted and said, "That scared, Puckerman?"

Puck scoffed at his best friend as he felt the wet paper towel removing the slush off his eyelids. "Fuck you, Lopez."

"Sorry, I don't play for your team." Santana replied smugly.

In return Puck laughed and soon opened his eyes once the stinging has stopped. He briefly looked at his best friend when he turned his head, that's when his eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets. He didn't expect the two most popular Uptown girls to be cleaning them up, especially since it was their boyfriends that gave them the slushy facials.

"Fabray?" Puck asked as he squinted his eyes, "Pierce?"

Santana chuckled as she opened her eyes as well. "Miss Fabray. Miss Pierce."

Quinn scrunched her nose and leaned near her co-captain. "Miss?" She whispered.

Brittany shrugged and whispered back. "She…She does that."

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Ladies!" Puck suddenly said as he clasped his hands together. "Do you two need something?"

Quinn raised a brow. "No. Why?"

Puck looked over at Santana who glanced back at the boy. Puck then placed his elbow on Santana's shoulder and leaned near her casually and said. "Well, it's not common for you two gals to help people like…_us_. So there must be a catch I'm not getting. Ain't that right, Lopez?"

Santana smirked and looked over at Brittany, who began to form a glare towards the Latina. Santana shrugged and replied. "I believe so, Puckerman."

"Well there isn't one." Brittany exclaimed. "We just felt bad for you guys. Can't we do something good once in a while?"

"Not really." Santana said teasingly.

Brittany hmpffed and crossed her arms. "Well sorry for helping you."

Santana eyed the blonde cheerleader and saw that she made her a little upset. The Latina glanced over at Puck and saw that he and Quinn were having a stare down. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, yeah Puck totally has the hots for Quinn Fabray and that head cheerleader totally feels the same towards Puckerman.

Suddenly a small ring was heard. All heads turned towards Santana who was pulling out her phone from her pocket. She opened her cell phone and saw that she got a message. It was from her Papi.

_Need extra hands. Bring Noah if he doesn't have practice._

-_Papi_

Santana sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She looked over at Puck and said. "Work."

Puck nodded and looked back at Quinn and briefly at Brittany. "Ladies." Puck said and walked off.

Santana shook her head and nodded her head at Quinn. "Miss Fabray." She then turned towards Brittany. "Miss Pierce."

Brittany eyed Santana cautiously as the Backstreet girl began to follow Puck out of the bathroom. Quinn looked at Brittany and asked. "Seriously. What was that about?"

The taller blonde nervously played with her skirt as Quinn continued to stare. Her best friend said her name again. "_Brittany…_ Is there something going on?"

"Um… Like the other day, Santana asked me out." Brittany said softly.

Quinn's eyes widened and she leaned near the dancer. "You said no, right?"

"Of course!" Brittany exclaimed. "I mean…I _am_ dating Artie!"

Quinn nodded. "Good. You guys are like too perfect. I mean he gave you those two pictures and those notes that came along with it."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed. "I can't ruin a relationship like that. I mean we've been together for six months!"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah. Maybe you'll last two years like me and Finn."

Brittany grinned and nudged her best friend. "I think you should do something to spark your relationship up. Like treat him out to dinner this time. I mean he always takes you out to dinner all the time so it's your turn!"

Quinn started to grin as she linked arms with Brittany. The two made their way out of the bathroom and out the school. "You're right, B. I'll take him out this Saturday night. It'll be fun."

"Totally." Brittany giggled.

They got to Quinn's car and got inside. Quinn started her car up and began to drive out of the student parking lot. "Has Santana Lopez been asking you out a lot lately?" Quinn asked, switching bag to the old subject.

Brittany looked out the window and bit her lip. "Yeah. I keep turning her down though."

"God." Quinn exclaimed. "I don't get why she can't take no for an answer."

"Yeah." Brittany mumbled. "I don't even get why she wants to go out with me."

Quinn slowed her car down as she saw the yellow light turning red. Once she stopped her car at the red light, she turned towards Brittany and said. "Britt, I think she's just trying to get you to date her so she could stop being a Backstreet loser. I mean think about it. It seems really ridiculous for a Backstreeter asking an Uptown girl like you out."

Brittany's eyes widened at the realization. "You're right, Q."

The red light suddenly turned green and Quinn stepped on the gas peddle. "I had to learn that the hard way." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Brittany looked over at Quinn with a raised brow.

"Nothing." She replied. Quinn forced out a grin and said. "Here we are. The Pierce residence."

Brittany looked out the window and found her home sitting right there in front of them. Brittany grinned back at Quinn and threw in a little wave. "Bye Q. Thanks for the ride!"

Quinn smiled. "Any time, B. When are you getting your car back anyway?"

Brittany got out of the car and replied. "Tomorrow? I gotta ask my dad."

"I still can't believe your engine exploded too." Quinn laughed. "That's such sucky luck."

"Tell me about it." Brittany laughed as well. "Pick me up tomorrow too?"

"Alright." Quinn said as Brittany closed the door and began to walk towards her home. Quinn began to sing softly as she drove back to her house.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP!**

**Lol tell me what cha think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

"Yo, Lopez." Puck whispered.

Santana's brows furrowed with frustration as she felt an elbow nudging her. Puck frowned as he looked at his sleeping friend. Puck looked over and saw their Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue, who was busy tapping away on his laptop. He was very oblivious to his students right now. Puck then looked over at a sleeping Santana and smirked. He grabbed his pen and jabbed the Latina's side, causing the girl to squeal. Multiple heads turned towards the duo and watched as Santana began to punch Puck.

"OUCH! OW! OW!" Puck exclaimed as he felt fists of fury.

"God damnit, Puck!" Santana exclaimed angrily, "That friggin' HURT!"

Mr. Schue lifted his head up and saw the two students fighting. He sighed and got up, "HEY! You two! Out the hall for the rest of the period!"

"I didn't even DO anything!" Santana whined as she got up with Puck following her.

The two were out in the hall, sitting on the floor in silence. Puck grinned and lifted his fist towards his friend to pound, but she just glared in return. Puck pouted and dropped his arm.

"No need to hate." Puck muttered.

Santana lifted her shirt and looked at the spot where Puck stabbed her. It was just red. She sighed in relief, thinking that she might get ink poisoning or something. She then looked back at her friend and said, "I can't believe we're out in the hall...AGAIN!"

Puck shrugged. "You were sleeping in that class anyway."

"I could still be sleeping!" Santana growled. "So what was so important that you just HAD to wake me up for?"

"Oh! I just wanted to copy your Spanish homework." Puck simply said. "I didn't feel like doing mine."

Santana stared at Puck for a good few seconds before pouncing on the burly man. Puck shrieked as he felt punches flying everywhere. After a few seconds, the two calmed down and took deep breaths.

"I won't tell anyone that you squealed like a bitch." Santana commented as the bell rang.

"Fuck you." Puck said as he got up and helped the girl up.

The two grabbed their stuff and separated from each other to get to their next class. Santana walked down the hall and towards the stairwell to get to her fourth period class, which was on the third floor. She quickly ran up the steps and found her room. She took a step inside and found Sam and Mike talking to each other.

Santana grabbed a desk near the two and said, "Did we have homework?"

"Yup." Sam said as he tossed his notebook at the Latina. "Pages 893 and 894, problems 5-29."

"Thanks." Santana grinned as she began to copy the answers.

Mike shook his head and said, "Santana this is Honors Trig and you're copying answers. How the hell did you get in an honors class?"

Santana smirked and replied, "I'm smart, Other Asian. I gotz mad skillz."

Mike laughed and went back to talking to Sam about their game on Friday. In a few seconds, Santana finished copying so she threw the notebook at Sam. The blonde boy groaned as the notebook hit his face. He glared at Santana for a second before putting his homework away.

"Anyway." Sam began, "There's going to be a party after the football game on Friday. You guys are gonna go?"

"Depends…" Mike replied. "Where is it going to be at?"

"Hudson's place." Sam said. "Duh."

"Well…. Alright." Mike answered and then he smiled. "I gotta ask Tina to go with me."

"Weirdo." Santana commented.

"You gonna go, Lopez?" Asian boy asked.

"Fuck yeah." Santana snorted. "Free booze and babes? Totally. Plus, I should fuck some shit up at Hudson's place while I'm at it."

Mike stared at Santana questioningly when Sam leaned near Mike and whispered, "She's still pissed about Freshmen year."

Mike nodded understandingly and replied back, "I would be too if I were her."

Trig went faster than Santana thought and she got out of there quickly when the bell rang, leaving Sam and Mike to themselves since they were talking about football or something. The Latina went down the stairs and straight towards the girl's locker room, where she changed into her gym clothes. Gym wasn't really Santana's favorite subject, sure she's athletic as Puck but that doesn't mean she likes to run laps and play sports.

Once the teacher was done marking them, he decided to let them play basketball. Santana watched as boys and girls separated to do their own games. The Latina watched as Brittany skipped toward a fellow Cheerio and began to talk. Santana sighed and followed the girls as they were now discussing teams.

"I want Lopez!" One girl shouted.

Santana raised a brow at the girl who called her name. It was Sugar Motta, a daddy's girl. Santana didn't really hate the kid, since she didn't do anything to her (yet) and she didn't judge Santana about her being a lesbian. So she seemed cool.

"You might get her cooties!" Another girl commented.

"Fuck off, Clarkson!" Santana snarled as she stood by Sugar.

Sugar leaned near Santana and whispered, "It's okay, I got my cooties shot already."

"Right." Santana said half-heartedly. She knew the girl was not bright, so she didn't lash out on Motta.

Once the teams were picked, Sugar gave the ball to Santana, knowing the Backstreet girl was good at sports. Santana smirked as she took the ball out. She dribbled it towards the offensive players and pivoted to her right as a girl tried to grab the ball from her. Santana smirked as she dodged the girl and threw the ball to one of the girls that were open. The girl who caught it did a fake and threw it back at Santana, who was now near the basket. The Latina caught the ball and threw it into the basket, making it swoosh.

"YAY!" Sugar clapped. "GO TEAM SUGAR!"

Santana rolled her eyes amusingly as she, Sugar, and the rest of the team ran to the other side of the court for defense. Santana watched as they handed Brittany the ball. She smirked and waited till the blonde passed the no press line. Santana then ran up to Brittany to guard her. Brittany saw this and spun around, dodging Santana and running towards the basket to do a lay-up.

Santana gawked, sure she knew that Brittany was in Cheerios and was a pretty good dancer, but she didn't know she was actually _good_ in sports. Cheerleading wasn't much of a sport to Santana and dancing was more of an art to her as well, so watching Brittany do that…was kind of hot.

Brittany ran passed Santana with a smug look on her pretty face. Santana chuckled and grabbed the ball from her teammate, ignoring the protest from the girl, and began to dribble towards the basket. Brittany saw this and immediately began to press at Santana. The Latina threw the ball at Sugar, who just stood there and threw it back at Santana when some girls were coming towards her.

Santana grinned as she threw the ball from a three-point range. Brittany looked impressed and glanced over at Santana, who threw a wink at her. The blonde dancer snorted and grabbed the ball.

As the game went on, both Santana's and Brittany's teams stopped playing, realizing that the game was mainly between the Backstreet girl and the Uptown girl. When class ended, it was a tie with the score of 45-45. Santana panted as she walked over to Brittany and lifted her hand up to her. Brittany eyed Santana cautiously before taking her hand to shake.

"Nice job out there, Pierce." Santana said as they walked towards the locker room.

"No 'Miss'?" Brittany couldn't help but ask.

Santana shrugged and changed the subject, "Since we both did pretty well out there, you know what that means?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes and asked, "What?"

"You and me having a date at Breadstix tonight." Santana grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No" Brittany flat out said and walked off to her gym locker.

* * *

"That's hilarious. I love how she keeps denying you. How are you even getting her attention? Are you using the same game plan you've been using for years?" Puck said as he opened his lunch sack.

"Err… Calling her 'Miss Pierce' is getting her attention." Santana replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Sam furrowed his eye brows and asked, "Why 'Miss Pierce'?"

"It worked with half the girls that I got to slept with." Santana grinned as she high-fived Puck.

Mercedes shook her head, "Nah girl. Brittany Pierce is different from those girls. The girls you slept with know your reputation and they still want in on it, but with Brittany? She knows but she doesn't want to be another notch on the bedpost."

"Are you even _trying_ to be serious with her?" Rachel asked before she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

Santana sighed dramatically and exclaimed, "I am!"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Positive."

Rachel frowned and said, "Santana, I highly doubt that you are being serious. You keep toying with her."

Blaine scrunched his nose and exclaimed, "I've seen how you act around her in the halls, San. You're like sending in mixed signals from being a gentlewoman to a badass mofo."

Sam snorted and commented, "Badass mofo? Who says that?"

Santana ignored Sam and asked, "How am I suppose to act around her then? Cause I use both those tactics on girls at parties and it works. Right Puck?"

"Totally." Puck agreed. "Show 'em girls that they want in on this badass-ness."

Mercedes grinned and said, "To be honest you two, we think you guys are the sweetest people we know."

"She's right." Rachel chimed in, "You two just need someone to keep you on your leashes so you can behave better."

Puck and Santana both made a face at the comment. Puck snorted and replied, "Sweet? Hell to the no."

"Don't be usin' my words, boy." Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Just be yourself, Satan. The nice, funny, talented Santana Lopez we discovered after knowing you for a few months. That goes for you too Puck, since you need a girlfriend."

"Sex—"

"Sex buddies don't count, Noah." Rachel said.

"Aw."

Blaine grinned and said, "Even Santana had a couple of girlfriends that lasted for a good few months. Have you ever had a girlfriend that lasted more than two days, Puck?"

Santana snorted, "I doubt it."

"Hey!" Puck exclaimed, "For your information, I did have a girlfriend that lasted for months!"

Santana looked at Puck with bewilderment and asked, "What the fuck? When and why didn't you tell me?"

"It was before Sophmore year, during the summer." Puck shrugged, "And during the second semester of Freshmen year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana exclaimed, obviously feeling a bit hurt.

Puck scratched the back of his head and said, "It…It was really complicated, San. Honest."

Santana stared at her best friend for a few seconds and realized that he was telling the truth. The Latina sighed and patted Puck's back, "It's okay, man. But next time tell me, got it?"

Puck nodded and smiled, "To make you feel better, I was going to tell you during that summer, but something happened."

"It's okay." Santana said, "You can tell me when you're, like, ready, y'know?"

"Thanks." Puck muttered, "You're the best."

"You too, man." Santana said and Puck pulled the Latina in for a bro-hug.

"Awwww." Kurt cooed as he and the rest of the table witnessed the lesbromance that just happened, "See? Show this side to girls and they'll be all over you two."

Santana rolled her eyes and threw her half finished sandwich at the boy, who squeaked. Kurt glared and tried to get the sandwich material off his clothes.

"Santana Lopez! These clothes are very expensive!"

"Sorry, Uptowner." Santana teasingly said.

* * *

"Thanks for fixing my baby." Puck said as he and Santana got out of the truck. Santana shrugged and said not to mention it.

"The engine just came in." Santana said as she stepped inside the building to get her jumpsuit and tossed Puck's his suit.

Puck caught his jumpsuit and made his way to the men's room to change while Santana changed in her father's office. Once the two were suit up, they went out to the garage and spotted the engine fresh out of the box.

"Daamnnn." Puck exclaimed, "Look at this beauty!"

Santana grinned, "Right? These things cost a fortune."

"No kiddin'!" Puck said.

"Shall we fix up the car?" Santana asked as she rolled up her sleeves.

Puck nodded as he mimicked the girl's actions. "You bet."

The two picked up the engine and placed it in its rightful place. As Puck went to grab the wrench, his phone started to ring. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, pressed talked and said. "Go for Puck."

Santana watched as Puck's expression softened and he replied to the voice on the other line. Puck closed his phone and looked over at his friend, "My little sister doesn't have a ride home and she needs a babysitter since the one that usually watches her is sick."

"I understand." Santana said. "Tell Zoey I said hi."

"You got it, dude." Puck said as he waved goodbye.

Santana waved back as Puck got back in his truck and drove off. The Latina sighed and looked back at the Lexus. At least she got the heavy engine in before Puck left. She walked over to the toolbox and grabbed the necessary tools that she needed. She then walked back to the car and began to work.

As she worked her, godfather stepped towards the young Latina and said, "Yo Lil S, your Papi is busy with a toll so I'm in charge."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana mumbled. Her main focus was the car right now.

Dave chuckled and took off to the main office. He sat down and began to sort out the paperwork. An hour passed and suddenly he heard a bell ring. He got up from the desk and walked out of the office to find a young girl standing there.

"Hello." Dave greeted, "Welcome to the Lo-Garage. I'm Dave, can I help you with anything?"

The girl turned around and grinned, "I'm Brittany. Um, my car is like here to be fixed. It's the yellow Lexus."

Dave nodded and grabbed a clipboard. He handed it to Brittany and said, "Just fill this out and I can take you to the your car when you're done."

"Awesome." Brittany beamed as she sat down and began to fill out the sheet of paper.

After a few minutes, she was done and handed the clipboard to Dave. He looked it over and nodded in approval. He smiled and told the blonde girl to follow him into the garage. Brittany skipped along and looked around a bit. The place wasn't half as bad as the Hummel Garage that she usually goes too. Truth be told, she could have gone to the Hummel Garage but her car was really near the Lo-Garage that she had no choice but to go there.

She looked over at Dave and saw him pointing at her car. Brittany's eyes brightened with joy and asked, "Is it done?"

"Um…" Dave looked over and saw the hood was still propped up, "Almost. One of our mechanics is probably looking for something…YO LIL S!" Dave suddenly shouted.

Brittany jumped at the outburst and heard the voice replying back to the Latino man.

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU ALMOST DONE WITH THAT LEXUS?"

"UHH… YEAH, BUT I GOTTA FIND ONE BOLT AND THEN SCREW IT ON THERE. THEN IT'LL BE DONE."

Dave grinned his perfect pearls at Brittany and said, "Well there we go. You can wait here for the mechanic if you'd like. She'll probably just toss you the keys once she's done."

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed, "Sure!"

Brittany walked over near her car and looked under the hood. She saw the new engine placed in there and she grinned. She couldn't wait to get her car back so she could stop asking Quinn for rides. Brittany frowned, she wondered if she was wasting Quinn's time. She should ask her if she was.

"Brittany?"

"Quinn?" Brittany answered as she turned around.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Santana." The Latina corrected with a slight smile.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Brittany asked in a cold tone.

Santana chuckled as she gestured the blonde girl at her clothes. Brittany noticed that Santana was wearing a blue jumpsuit that looked really old and dirty. The Latina's loose hair was now tied into a tight ponytail and her sleeves were rolled up, revealing dirty arms and hands that were gloved. Brittany even noticed the slight oil smudges on Santana's face.

Santana chuckled again and lifted up a small bolt. "Just one more bolt, Miss Pierce and you'll be all set."

Brittany stayed silent as she watched Santana grabbing a power tool and drilling the last bolt to the engine to hold it down. Santana removed her gloves and tossed them to the side, she then grabbed the hood and slammed it down. She turned back to Brittany and smirked.

"Any comments, questions, and suggestions?" Santana asked as she crossed her arms.

Brittany stared at Santana and furrowed her brows. Santana stared at the girl curiously and watched as the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

"You called me Brittany."

Santana's eyebrows both rose at the comment. The shorter girl shrugged and said, "That is your name, isn't it?"

Brittany blinked and said, "Y-Yeah! But you've never called me by my fist name..It's always 'Miss Pierce.' Why do you always call me that?"

Santana gave the girl a faint smile and said, "It'd be impolite to call you by your first name."

Brittany scrunched her nose and asked, "Why?"

"My Papi always tell me to treat beautiful women with my best manners and with utmost respect." Santana said as she slyly grinned.

Brittany blushed and looked away, but looked back when she heard something jingle. The dancer noticed that Santana was holding her car keys. Santana smiled and said, "Let me get this baby out of here and you can take her. Just wait outside."

Brittany nodded and did as she was told. She watched from the sidelines as Santana got in her car and drove it out of the garage. Santana then got out and tossed the keys to the blonde dancer.

"Drive safely Miss Pierce."

Brittany pouted and said, "Your dad said to treat me with respect, right?"

Santana chuckled and replied, "Well not _you, _but with women in general, but I guess it could be about you since your the only one that I actually want to respect. Why?"

The blonde blushed when she heard that Santana is choosing to respect her and be all formal because she wants too. Brittany shook the thought away and said, "Well with all due respect, I'd prefer if you'd call me Brittany instead. 'Miss Pierce' makes me sound...old and single."

Santana cracked a grin and said, "Sure. Drive Safely _Brittany._"

Brittany shuddered when she heard the Latina saying her name like that. She had no idea that hearing her say her name like that was so exhilerating. The dancer watched as the Latina then walked back to the garage in silence. Brittany bit her lip and went inside her car to drive back home.

Santana looked over back to Brittany and saw her backing up. The Latina smiled and shook her head, she couldn't believe that that car was Brittany's. The universe must be telling her something. She grabbed her cell phone from her breast pocket and dialed Puck's number.

"_Yo, yo, this be Puck."_

Santana smirked, "The owner of the car came."

"_Sweet! Did they like the engine?"_

"Yeah, I think…and do you know who the owner is?"

"_No…"_

"It's Brittany." Santana said, she couldn't help but grin excitedly.

"_WHAA?"_

"Exactly."

"_Damnnn Lopez! She has a really nice car—Oh! Dude, I have to go. Zo is kind of hungry."_

Santana smiled when he mentioned his sister. "Alright, Later Puckerman."

"_See ya."_

Puck snapped his cell phone off and looked over by the driver's seat to find his little sister staring out the window. The Jewish boy smiled and ruffled his sister's brunette locks. She looked away from the window and smiled.

"Noah, I'm hungry." Zoey said.

"Yeah…" Puck muttered, "Me too. Where should we grab some grub?"

Zoey hummed and pointed at a 7-Eleven. Puck chuckled and turned toward the convenience store. He parked his truck and grabbed his sister from the car. He placed the girl on his shoulders and walked inside.

"What should we get?" Puck asked as they looked at the cheap food around them.

Zoey grinned, "Chips, and pop, and candy, and—"

"Whoa." Puck said as he walked near the frozen foods freezer. "Let's get this frozen pizza and a one liter of pop anddd…a bag of gummy bears."

"Yum!" Zoey exclaimed as she held onto her brother's mohawk.

Puck chuckled as he grabbed the frozen pizza, he then made his way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of root beer, and then made his way towards the candy aisle where he got the biggest bag of gummy bears he could find. He then walked toward the cashier to pay.

"Noah!" Zoey suddenly said, "It's that girl I saw you hang around with last year!"

Puck was puzzled by what she said so he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the girl that his sister was talking about. She was holding a bottle of Vitamin water and was currently looking through her texts. Puck gulped and decided to call out her name.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes looked away from her phone and spotted Puck right in front of her with a little girl on his shoulders. The blonde cheerleader narrowed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Hey Puckerman." Quinn replied and then looked over at the girl. "Hello…"

"Zoey!" The kid introduced herself proudly.

Quinn chuckled and said, "Hello Zoey. I'm Quinn."

Zoey nodded and replied, "I know. I saw you hang around with Noah sometimes."

"Oh?"

"Yup." Zoey said. The little girl then looked down at her brother from above and exclaimed, "Noah, can we go now? I'm hungrrryyy."

"Sure Zo." Puck said with a smile. He looked over to Quinn and tossed a small smile towards the cheerleader before turning back to the cashier to pay.

Quinn watched as Puck paid and carried the plastic bag full of food and his sister back to his truck. For some reason, Quinn wanted to say something, but no words formed. She sighed and paid for her Vitamin water.

The next day at school both Puck and Santana woke up bright and early. Puck picked up Santana as usual and headed off to school. Puck smirked as he tossed Santana some left over spray paint. Santana grinned as Puck parked his car and the two ran out of the truck and over to a certain QB's car.

"Bitch, it's pay back." Puck said as he opened the spray can and began to spray the paint.

Santana snickered as she drew dicks and unicorns on the window. Once the two were done they ran off under the bleachers near the football field. Santana collapsed on the ground and kept her shit happy grin on. Puck chuckled and sat next to his best friend.

"At least we didn't waste any paint." Puck said, "I feel like we did a good thing for using up all the paint."

Santana nodded, "Totally."

"I think they'll know that it was us that did that to Hudson's car." Puck muttered unhappily.

"No shit." The Latina replied, "But it was worth it."

Puck snorted and said, "Hudson is gonna have my ass during practice tonight."

Santana scrunched her nose with distaste and said, "Don't ever say that, bro. That sounds really homosexious."

The duo then heard giggling and looked behind them. They noticed the Cheerios were out on the field right now. Santana watched as Brittany began to be surrounded by girls wearing the same red and white uniform as her. The Latina could hear them talking about something. Santana felt herself being nudged so she looked over to Puck and saw him staring as well.

"What do you think they're talkin' 'bout?" He asked.

Santana continued to stare and shrugged.

Brittany pouted adorably as her best friend took her picture away from her. Quinn cooed as the other girls gathered around her. Brittany stomped her foot on the ground childishly and demanded the head Cheerio to give the photo back.

"C'mon B!" Quinn exclaimed, "Lighten up. I just wanted to read the note on the back. I keep getting more impressed with Artie every time he does this."

Brittany rolled her eyes and took the photo back. This time it was a picture of herself feeding the ducks at the park with her friends, but the picture was mainly focused on the blonde herself.

On the back it read:

_Third Reason: Your personality of being so upbeat and bubbly can make anyone love you immediately even the meanest of the mean._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Ever since Santana was little, she knew that she was rather different from all the other kids. She noticed that most kids had clothes that were new and that glow in the dark, while her clothes were old and draggy. She noticed that kids would always get the toys that they wanted right away while she had to wait till her birthday or Christmas to get the toys that she absolutely wanted. Sure, she was teased for having last year's must wanted toys, but Santana was very thankful about getting those toys.

When Santana turned twelve, she started to notice that she preferred the ladies rather than the lads. She told her family about this and they accepted it and also Puck and Mercedes, her only friends at the time, took the news rather well. Around that age, it was usually when young pre-teens would start to actually date. And since Santana realized that she was gay, she was dumbstruck when Brittany came in the classroom wearing a designer's sundress that was supposed to be out next year. The Latina was absolutely smitten by the blonde and Santana remembered when she made eye contact with her. It was brief, but to Santana it was a lifetime.

Puck and Mercedes would tease Santana about her Uptown crush, but the Latina would brush them off. Santana was determined to ask Brittany out during junior high, but she didn't know if Brittany played on her team or not. Mercedes persuaded her friend that she shouldn't risk asking the girl out, only because she didn't want Santana to be eternally embarrassed if she got rejected and that Brittany might tell everyone that Santana is a lesbian. The Latina analyzed the situation. She realized that Mercedes was right and she was kind of glad that she didn't ask Brittany out. It would save her from a breakdown at an early age.

So basically Santana realized that in this life that she has right now, she couldn't always get what she wants. But throughout the years until now, Santana couldn't stop glancing at Brittany or watching her laugh or smile or dance. Santana desperately wanted to forget about her so when she told Puck about her problem, her lesbro immediately introduced her to parties, booze, and desperate, bi-curious girls.

Santana must admit that what Puck showed her worked out pretty well, because she would forget about Brittany every time she had fun. Though for some reason, right now, in this very moment, Santana changed her mind about hooking up with random girls. She just wants Brittany all to herself.

"I think…I think I want to be serious this time." Santana randomly said.

Currently it was lunchtime and she and Puck decided to ditch their usual lunch table to go chill under the bleachers to have a smoke. Santana lifted her hand near her mouth and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out her nose.

Puck tiredly eyed Santana and knew what she was talking about. He rubbed his nose with his thumb and asked, "Really? Are you sure, man? I mean…I know you were all over her back in sixth grade, but you haven't really done anything throughout the last…whatever years have passed."

Santana sighed and shook her head, "I know…but now after finding out that she's bi and watching how many douches and bitches she has dated in the past. I-I think that I might be good for her."

"Oh really?" Puck snorted amusingly. He lightly tapped his cigarette with his ring finger and watched as small ashes fell onto the ground. "How on God's green earth do you think you're good for her?"

Santana stayed silent as Puck continued on, "Cause seriously dude, you smoke, you play with chicks, you vandalize people's cars, you sometimes get too competitive, and—"

"Like you haven't done that before!" Santana snapped angrily.

Puck raised his hands in defense and calmly replied, "I'm just saying."

Santana groaned and said, "Sorry…It's just…Haven't you ever wanted something so badly in life that you just gotta get it?"

Puck thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. Santana smiled and continued, "That's how I feel about Brittany, y'know?"

"Totally." Puck agreed.

Santana finished her cigarette and tossed the small bud to the side. Puck smiled and lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "Lopez, if I just squint a bit, I can maybe believe that you are absolutely perfect for the Pierce girl."

Santana chuckled and replied, "Thanks."

Puck finished his smoke and got up. He grabbed Santana's hand to pull her up. "Come on, let's go so we won't miss half of the lunch that's left."

Santana nodded and walked beside the football player. They both got inside the cafeteria and spotted their table. As they sat down on their usual spots, their friends greeted them. Mercedes, who was next to Santana, sniffed her and grimaced.

"At least put some perfume on before you come in." Mercedes commented.

Santana frowned and lifted her armpit to smell herself. "I smell fine, Wheezy."

Kurt's face twisted with disgust and said, "Please Satan, just once, act like a lady."

"Suck my dick." Santana replied as she rolled her eyes.

The table shook with laughter at the comment. Puck swiftly grabbed the other have of Kurt's sandwich and said, "Who's going to the game tonight?"

Kurt glared at Puck while Blaine squeezed his arm softly. Blaine laughed lightly and exclaimed, "It's Friday already?"

"Totally." Puck replied, "Plus you are going to see this guy right here as one of the starters in the game."

"Tell me again why Noah is so excited about playing football as a starter." Rachel exclaimed, clearly not interested in the subject.

"Cause he hardly plays." Sam said, "Which is stupid since he is really good."

"Coach hasn't been noticing me lately." Puck frowned as he said this, "So maybe this is my chance for her to see me play and maybe she'll replace Karofsky and put me as a starter! I am so stoked about it."

Santana smiled and lightly punched Puck's shoulder, "I'm totally gonna see you play. Then when you guys win we shall head over to the after party!"

Puck pumped his fist in the air and made whooping noises. The Latina rolled her eyes and glanced over to Brittany's table. She noticed that the blonde was having an interesting conversation with Quinn right about now. Santana sighed and glanced over to the Cheerios's boyfriends. Finn and Artie were looking stupid as usual.

'_I wonder if Brittany is going to go to Hudson's party.'_ Santana thought. '_Maybe I could—'_

"Santana!" Rachel called out, braking the girl's train of thought.

The said girl blinked a few times before turning her gaze towards Rachel. The young diva stiffened at the glare she was receiving from Santana, but soon brushed it off. Rachel folded her hands and said, "Rumor had it that you were the one to fix up a Miss Brittany S. Pierce's Lexus LFA."

"Rumor had it, huh?" Santana mumbled as she turned her head towards Puck, who was now trying to eat up more of Kurt's food.

"Of course." Rachel replied promptly. "How did your encounter with her go? Did it go well?"

"Uh, we just made some chit-chat, Berry." Santana said. "Why?"

Rachel flashed her a smile and said, "I just wanted to know how your love interest is going right now."

"Now that's just weird." Mercedes commented as Sam nodded along.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm just being a good friend."

Santana shook her head amusingly and said, "Yeah, that's still weird though, Berry."

_RING! RING!  
_

"Class time!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

Kurt shook his head and followed the young diva as she skipped off to throw her trash away. Santana scoffed and took the rest of Blaine's lunch since she noticed the curly, gelled, haired kid was just picking at it. The group slowly stood up and was about to walk towards Rachel but froze when they saw blue slush flying and it hitting Rachel.

A shriek came out of her as they saw the frozen drink hit the girl's face. Santana's face turned red with anger and she marched up to the football player who threw the drink. The boy held the empty cup in hand and laughed as he watched Rachel stumble back against the wall.

"_AY! HIJO DE PERRA!"_ Santana shouted, earning the stares that were once on Rachel.

The football player snorted and said, "Bitch, this is AMERICA. Speak American, will ya? If ya can't then go back to Mexico since you can't handle all this freedom."

Santana glared harshly and exclaimed, "First off, it's not called American, it's call fucking _English_ and second, my family is from the fucking _Dominican Republic_. And third, you must be the most retarded asshole I've ever met."

The football player was now red, he took a step towards Santana and dropped the cup. "Why you little—"

"Also." Santana continued on, "I heard around here that if you get in another fight, you're gonna be expelled."

The jock stiffened at what she said. He tightened his fist and grunted incoherently. Santana then narrowed her eyes as he began to walk off, making all the kids clear the way. Satisfied, the Latina turned her head towards the swarm of students. She growled and told everyone to fuck off. They gladly did so.

"You okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes ran off towards the short girl.

Rachel nodded with her eyes shut. Santana sighed and approached Rachel, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should get you cleaned up Berry."

"I got this." Mercedes said. "I have study hall next, you have Bio."

Santana sighed and nodded. "Alright. Keep cool, Berry."

Rachel smiled and exclaimed, "Farewell, Santana! Thanks again for standing up to me."

"It's not a problem, Berry." Santana said with a shy smile. Why must Berry still be perky after she got hit in the face with a slushy?

Off in the distance, Brittany was standing there with her books close to her chest. The blonde witnessed the whole ordeal and didn't know that Santana was capable of helping people like that. Sure she heard people talk about it, but she never believed it since she never saw it till now.

Brittany sighed and turned around to look for Artie. She frowned, he was with her just a minute ago. As Brittany continued to search, she found her boyfriend _fooling_ around with another Cheerio. Brittany's frown deepened as she saw Artie handing her his phone. The blonde continued to watch, she bit her lip as she saw the other girl winking at Artie as she walked off. What made Brittany's stomach drop though was when the girl blew a kiss at Artie and he _caught_ it.

Suddenly Artie turned his head towards her and Brittany quickly turned around, pretending to do something else.

"Yo Brittany!" Artie called out, "Let me walk you to study hall."

"Umm…" Brittany said as she pretended to look at something interesting. "Sure."

The couple got out of the lunchroom and was making their way to the elevators. Artie looked up at the dancer and threw her a smile. Brittany smiled back weakly and stepped inside the elevator as it opened, with Artie following along.

"You excited for our first home game tonight, babe?" Artie asked as he pressed the button to the floor where Brittany's study hall was.

"Sure." Brittany said. Truth is she wasn't into football, but she tries to be interested in it since she is dating Artie, well after what she saw a few minutes ago, she's already having her doubts about dating him.

"I'll even point at you when I make a touchdown." Artie said as he grinned.

Brittany smiled slightly and said, "What makes you think you're going to make a goal?"

"Touchdown." Artie sighed and snapped a bit, "And I know I will. Jesus woman, can't you have faith in me?"

"Okay." Brittany mumbled sadly, hearing his voice snap at her like that was making her feel sad.

Artie stared at the blonde for a second and asked, "What's wrong, Brittany?"

The blonde shrugged, which caused Artie to groan in annoyance. Brittany looked over at Artie and exclaimed, "What?"

"You always do this, Brittany." Artie said as they got out of the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked as she furrowed her brows together.

Artie rolled his eyes and said, "You never tell me what's wrong. You always do that stupid shrug or stay silent. Can't you just tell me?"

Brittany frowned and replied, "Don't say stupid, Artie."

"_Oh my god_." Artie muttered, "This is so stupid. Don't change the subject."

"Artie!" Brittany exclaimed as she stopped in the hallway, she was beginning to get upset.

"Stupid!" Artie mocked as he stopped as well to face his girlfriend. "This conversation is stupid and you're being _stupid_ right now, Brittany! I just asked you a simple question and then you change the subject and it's stupid how you're doing that!"

Artie's eyes widened when he saw Brittany's eyes tearing up. Artie rolled closer to Brittany and said, "Brittany…Baby.."

Brittany shook her head as she stepped back. "Y-You were the only person in this school…"

Artie gave her a confused look. Brittany wiped her tears and continued. "You were the only person in this school to not call me stupid."

"Babe…" Artie said weakly.

"No." Brittany sniffed and walked off to the opposite direction of her study hall room.

* * *

"You know." Puck said as he held a mango up. "Why do these things taste so fucking good?"

Santana looked over at her best friend and shrugged. School has ended and the two Backstreet kids were at a park, sitting in the back of Puck's old pick up truck. The two decided to chill before Puck leaves for the game at six and Santana will join her friends to watch the game at seven-thirty.

Puck quickly peeled the mango and cut it in half. He gave the other half to Santana and kept the other half to himself. Santana smiled and nibbled at the fruit while Puck shoved the mango in his mouth.

"Where did you get the mangos anyway?" Santana asked.

Puck shrugged and said. "Mum bought some and I took some."

"These are hella good." Santana muttered as she finished her fruit.

The two stayed in silence for a while, listening as kids were now playing in the playground. Santana looked over and sighed. Sometimes she wished she was young again so she could be able to play in the jungle gym like those kids.

"What do you look for in a girl?" Puck randomly blurted.

Santana raised a brow and asked, "Why?"

Puck shrugged and said. "I..I don't know. I just wanna know."

"Well…" Santana said, "Obviously to be good looking." Puck smirked at this and continued to listen. "And I don't know. I want someone to not judge me, I guess. Cause y'know Backstreets aren't always good news to some and I guess someone…who's nice and kind and careful."

Puck smiled softly and commented. "I guess I can see you with a girl like that."

"What about you?" Santana asked as she looked over at Puck.

"I don't know." Puck replied. "Maybe some chick like yours but more fierce."

Santana chuckled and said. "I can see it now. Someone to have tied you down to a leash."

Puck rolled his eyes and checked the time. It was nearly six. He got up and said. "Let's go. I have to go to the school to get ready."

"Alright."

Puck and Santana got back in the truck and drove to the Latina's house. Santana waved good bye and watched as Puck drove to the school. Santana got in the house and was greeted by nothing. Santana knew that her parents were awfully busy with work, so she didn't mind being alone in the house. She plopped herself on the couch and turned on the small box TV that was resting on a shabby coffee table.

After half an hour of bad television, the doorbell rang. Santana got up and was greeted by Blaine and Kurt, who were wearing school colors.

"Santana!" They both greeted.

"Gay number one and two." Santana smiled, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Beautiful as always." Kurt said as they entered.

"Just let me change." Santana said and ran up to her room. She changed out of her plain jeans and sweatshirt into a pair of gray skinny jeans, a red slim shirt with a band on it, and a black bombers jacket. Santana grabbed her converses and put them as.

The Latina reapplied her make up and jumped down the stairs back to Kurt and Blaine, who were now watching Gossip Girl. Santana rolled her eyes and said. "Let's go ladies!"

"Fabulous as always." Blaine said as they got in his car.

"As do you." Santana replied.

Kurt smiled as they started to drive off. "All we have to do is pick up Mercedes."

Santana frowned, "What about Changs and Berry?"

Kurt waved his hand and exclaimed, "Oh, pish posh, Tina is going to pick up Rachel and Mike is a football player so his already there."

"Right."

"I'm excited to see the game." Blaine exclaimed happily.

Santana grinned and agreed. Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Football fanatics."

They picked up Mercedes and drove to McKinley quickly. Once they got to school they quickly walked over to the bleachers. When they got to their usual spot, which was near the field so they got a good view, Tina and Rachel were already there.

"Instead of watching a pointless sport, they should be watching me sing." Rachel commented with a huff.

Blaine shook his head and said, "How can you not like football, Rach? It's American history."

"I thought baseball was." Mercedes piped in.

"It's obviously curling." Kurt sarcastically said with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes and watched as the game began. As time passed, she and everyone else were cheering. Tina squealed happily as Mike scored a touchdown and pointed at her. Mercedes nudged the Asian girl and watched as Tina swooned at the romantic gesture.

"COME ON, PUCK!" Santana shouted, "STEP IT UP A NOTCH. I'VE SEEN BETTER THROWS FROM MY GREAT-UNCLE CARLOS AND HE'S CRIPPLED _AND_ DEAD."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Santana." Kurt exclaimed, "We're suppose to cheer Puck on not mock him."

Santana snorted and said "What? It motivates him!"

Enough time passed and soon the half time show began. The football team passed the bleachers, so Puck spotted his friends along with Sam and Mike. Santana grabbed Puck's helmet and said, "Bitch, you did awesome out there."

Puck grinned, "Thanks, but not awesome enough."

"Don't worry." Santana said with a smile, "I heard some talk already that Coach Bieste is liking your style already."

"Sweet!" Puck exclaimed and fist bumped Santana.

The Latina patted the boy's helmet and watched as the three football players walked off to the locker rooms. Santana turned her attention towards the half time show and saw the Cheerios doing all their fancy stunts. Santana easily spotted Brittany, she was the one dancing like she doesn't give a fuck. Santana couldn't help but leer at the blonde as she flipped. It wasn't her fault that the skirts were short.

Kurt glanced at Santana and smirked. He nudged the Latina and got a glare from her. He rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear, "Don't stare too much. You're practically drooling."

Santana quickly brought a hand to her mouth and wiped the little spit that she had. She huffed angrily and continued to watch.

When half time was over, the McKinley Titans ran back to the field to finish playing. Time passed and soon they were in their last quarter. Time was short and the Titans were losing, it was 46-50. The teams got ready and hiked the ball. Finn had the ball and the idiotic giant thought it wouldn't be a good idea to throw the ball at Puck, who was wide open. Since Finn didn't throw the ball, one of the burly guys from the other team caught up to Finn tackled him.

"Stupid bitch." Santana muttered and soon shouted, "HUDSON! PUCKERMAN WAS WIDE OPEN! YOU IDIOT!"

"Relax Santana!" Tina exclaimed, "Chill out."

"They barely have two minutes left!" Blaine exclaimed in an upset tone.

Santana took a deep breath and huffed with frustration. They watched as the teams lined up and tossed the football to the QB once again. Finn ran off and soon the team started off their play. Santana shouted again when she noticed that Puck was open again and it seemed that the football coach, Coach Bieste heard Santana's shouts so she began to yell at Finn to throw the ball at Puck as well.

The Latina and the rest of their friends yelled happily as Hudson finally threw the ball at Puck. Santana jumped up excitedly and pumped her fist in the air, "GO PUCK, GO!"

"GET YER BOOTY OVER THERE, PUCKERMAN!" Mercedes shouted along.

They watched as Mike and Sam covered Puck and tackled the two defending football players that were trying to chase Puck. The Backstreet kid sprinted quickly and made it to the touchdown zone. Santana and Blaine erupted with joy and clung onto each other as they saw Puck making the touchdown. Good timing as well, since the game has just ended.

"IT'S 52-50!" Blaine shouted the score as he pounced onto Mercedes.

"NICE JOB, PUCKERMAN!" Santana cheered as she saw him looking over towards her with a shit happy grin.

Kurt smirked and nudged Santana, "You know what that means, Lopez?"

"PARTY!" Tina and Mercedes shouted in unison.

* * *

Santana lifted up her third bottle of beer and exclaimed, "TO PUCKERMAN FOR WINNING THE GAME FOR US FOR ONCE!"

"PUCKERMAN!" Their friends shouted as they guzzled down their drink. The group were currently in Finn's house and were in his kitchen, raiding the fridge for food and beer.

Puck grinned and draped his arm around Santana, "Thanks for cheering me on, bro."

Rachel scoffed and exclaimed, "She was mocking you, Noah."

"In her own way, it was like cheering." Tina commented as she linked arms with Mike. Tina looked up at him and smiled. Mike grinned and gave her a light kiss.

"Nice job out there, baby." Tina said adoringly.

Mike nuzzled his head against Tina's and replied, "Only because of you."

Santana grimaced as she took a swing at her beer. "Nasty."

Puck grunted in agreement and said, "Sam and Mercedes are getting it on too."

Santana glanced to the side and saw the said couple making out. _'They look like they're in heat…' _Santana thought and quickly brushed the thought away. She was then going to make a snippy comment to Kurt about the couples, but saw that he and Blaine were getting awfully comfortable. Santana stuck her tongue out and was about to call out for Rachel, but found out that she wasn't next to her anymore.

"What the…" Santana muttered and looked around. She found the dwarf talking to a dude near the living room.

Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Puck look over—Huh? Puck?"

The Latina found her best friend cornering a brunette. It seemed that the two were hitting it off. Santana huffed in annoyance and chugged down the rest of her beer. She mumbled to herself as she got out of the kitchen. All her friends were being too…flirty or horny right now.

She entered the living room, which was currently a dance floor and saw a handful of people dancing. The Latina scanned the group and decided that it wouldn't hurt to get her dance on for a minute or two. She quickly joined the crowd and got into the beat of the music. Santana swayed her hips and raised her arms up, enjoying the music flow.

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_

_In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight._

Santana suddenly felt someone grinding on her, though she didn't mind, she was bit buzzed to care right now. Santana smiled slyly and grind back at the person. The person moaned a bit and continued to dance behind the Latina.

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

Santana knew the person was taller than her since she could feel them breathing down on her. The brunette popped her shoulders back and got low, before standing straight back up. Santana twirled around and stopped so she could get a look at her new dance partner.

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

Santana's eyes widened and so did a pair of blue eyes. So it was Brittany who was grinding at her. Santana watched as Brittany's face began to turn in a shade of red, she seemed a bit embarrassed right now. The blonde was about to pull away, but Santana grabbed her arm.

"Wha—"

Santana pulled Brittany closer and said, "Dance with me."

Brittany bit her lip and glanced over at something else. Santana followed the blonde's gaze and found that she was staring at Artie, who was making out with a Cheerio. Santana's lips pursed together as she saw Brittany's eyes turn into disappointment and sadness.

"Do you need a drink?" Santana asked.

Brittany licked her dry lips and said, "Y-Yeah."

Santana kept her grip on Brittany as she led the girl to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. The Latina then guided her outside to the front yard where all the cars are parked.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Puck's truck."

Brittany's eyes widened and she nervously looked around. Santana turned back and saw the worried expression on the dancer's face. She rolled her eyes and told Brittany, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna like rape you or anything."

They got to Puck's truck and Brittany watched as Santana climbed onto the back of it. Brittany saw Santana giving her a small smile, letting her know it's okay to come up. The blonde climbed in the back and sat down, across from the Backstreet girl.

Santana handed Brittany the beer and quickly opened hers. Santana took a sip and said, "So…You and Wheels, huh?"

Brittany said nothing. She just played with the beer bottle in her hands and avoided Santana's eyes.

Santana sighed and asked, "You okay, Miss Pierce?"

Brittany's nose wrinkled with distaste, "I thought you agreed to not call me that anymore."

"It's a habit." Santana replied. She saw that the blonde didn't open her beer yet. "Need help?"

Brittany was confused at first, but she noticed that the Latina was gesturing towards her beer bottle. She nodded and handed the drink to the girl and watched as Santana opened the bottle with her teeth. The Latina handed the drink back to the blonde and watched as she chugged half of it down.

"You okay, Brittany?" Santana asked again with concern.

Brittany glared, which caused Santana to stiffen. "Why do you care?" Brittany spat.

Santana frowned and said, "Cause I'm…your, well I'm not your friend, but I have the decency to care at least."

"It's nothing." Brittany replied sadly.

Santana eyed Brittany carefully and said, "It's not nothing, Pierce. Just minutes ago, back inside, your boyfriend was making out with some chick. That ain't nothing."

Brittany looked at Santana with sad eyes and Santana gave her a smile, a smile telling her that it's okay to talk about it. Brittany sighed and finished her drink. She rolled the empty bottle in her hands and said, "Earlier at school today, Artie and I had a fight."

"About what?" Santana asked.

"It's…" Brittany bit her lip, "It's going to sound really dumb."

"Brittany. " Santana said seriously. "It's not dumb if it made you this upset with him."

Brittany looked at her feet and said, "He called me stupid."

The blonde closed her eyes, waiting for Santana to lash out at her, telling her how _stupid _she was being for getting upset over that. Though nothing but silence and a few chirping crickets were heard. Brittany slowly looked back up at Santana and saw her staring at her.

"Really?" Santana said a bit angrily, "He's the stupid one, Brittany. If he's your boyfriend then he should know how that word makes you feel."

Brittany stared at Santana and realized that the Latina was right. The blonde sighed and corrected the girl, "Ex-boyfriend now. He was making out with that girl, remember?"

"Right." Santana said as she drank her beer. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For you dating a douche."

Brittany cracked a smile, "It's not your fault."

"You deserve better." Santana blurted.

Brittany eyed the Latina and saw her blushing madly as she looked away. Brittany smiled and said, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah." Santana said, trying to sound tough.

Brittany kept smiling when Santana looked back. Santana chuckled, she's glad that she could at least get a smile from the dancer. The two were silent for a while and they soon shifted their positions so now they were on their backs, side by side, staring at the night sky. After a few minutes, Brittany broke the silence by telling Santana stories about the sky. The Latina was smiling contently as she listened to the Uptown girl. After telling Santana all the stories that she could remember, Brittany began to point out constellations for her.

"There's the big dipper!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

Santana squinted her eyes and said, "I don't see it."

Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "There." She pointed and then pointed to another constellation. "There's Draco, the dragon…and over there is Capella."

Santana chuckled and said, "Damn girl."

Brittany turned her head towards Santana and pouted, "What?"

"Artie is so fucking wrong."

"Huh?"

Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes and said honestly, "He's so fucking wrong, Brittany. You're not stupid at all. You're like really smart since you know all of these constellations and stories behind it all.

Brittany blushed and grinned, "Thanks Santana."

The Latina smiled and said, "No problem, Brittany."

Brittany then checked the time and saw that it was one in the morning. The blonde sat up and looked over at Finn's house, the party was still going on. Santana sat up as well and asked if Brittany needed to go home.

"Yeah." The dancer replied.

"Do you need a lift?" Santana asked as they jumped down from the truck.

"Nah." Brittany said.

Santana sighed in relief, "That's good. I don't even have my car with me."

Brittany laughed and said, "My house is like twenty minutes away. I can walk."

"I'll walk you home!" The shorter girl offered.

"But isn't your house further away from this area?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged, "I can't let a pretty girl like you walk in the dangerous streets of Lima."

Brittany laughed, everyone knows that Lima was one of the safest towns in Ohio. The blonde began to walk off to the direction of her house with Santana following her. The taller girl looked over at Santana and said, "You really don't need to walk me home, Santana."

"Miss Pierce." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed the back of it. "It would be a pleasure to walk you home."

The blonde rolled her eyes and got her hand back. "Whatever floats your boat."

Santana grinned and walked besides Brittany. It was dark out and a bit windy so it was chilly out. Santana glanced at Brittany and took in her attire for the first time. The dancer was wearing booty shorts and a long sleeved shirt on. She could tell that Brittany's legs were freezing.

"Here." Santana said as she took off her bombers jacket. "Wear this around your legs."

"How?" Brittany asked as she held the jacket.

"I don't know." Santana replied, "Wear it like an apron or something."

Brittany grinned and tied the sleeves around her waist, having the jacket part covering her front legs so the wind could stop hitting her legs. The blonde looked over at the shorter girl and thanked her.

"No problem." Santana said, "It is cold out."

The walk to the Pierce residence was really twenty minutes long. Santana stood in front of the house in awe, it was pretty big but it also looked cozy. Brittany smiled at Santana and said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

Brittany shrugged, "Everything."

Santana smiled back at the taller girl. She knew what she meant when she said 'everything'. "Anyone could have comforted you, Brittany."

"Maybe." Brittany said, "But everyone else was too drunk or too busy partying to notice how upset I was."

Santana shrugged and said, "Night Brittany."

"Night Santana." Brittany replied back and walked into her house.

Santana kept the smile on her face as she began her long journey back to home.

* * *

**A/N: I have writers block for Kryptonite right now ):**

**So that sucks.**

**tell me watcha think about this chappie, yo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

"MIJA!" Mrs. Lopez shouted from the bottom floor. "TIME TO GET UP!"

Santana groaned loudly as she heard footsteps stomping towards her room. The tired girl buried her face in pillow and mumbled curse words. The door swung open, revealing Mrs. Lopez with a frown on her face. She sighed as she saw her child buried within the blankets and pillows. She scanned the room and noticed that the place was competely dark so she approached the windows and opened the curtains.

"Mamiiiiiii!" Santana whined as sunlight hit her face.

"Mija, it's already noon and you're still in bed!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed with a disapproved look, "Your Papi and Noah is already there working. Don't you think you need to be there as well?"

Santana huffed with annoyance and replied, "Its Saturday…I got home at two-thirty in the morning!"

"Well it's your fault for going to the party and leaving late." Mrs. Lopez replied as she began to dust things.

"Really?" Santana said as she sat up, "Cleaning up this bare room of mine?"

"Doesn't hurt to clean it a little, mija." Mrs. Lopez replied with a shrug.

Santana rolled her eyes and got up. She can never understand her mother. Her mom works triple shifts on Fridays and for some reason she still has energy to be a regular mom. The young Latina walked towards her closet and began to change into her shorts and tank top. She then found her hair tie and tied her hair up. Santana scrunched her nose as she began looked around her room.

"Mami?" Santana called out. "Have you seen my jumpsuit?"

Suddenly she felt something hitting her back. She rolled her eyes and picked up her jumpsuit that landed on the ground. She muttered a thanks and put her jumpsuit on. Once she was all set, she grabbed her keys and bid her mom farewell. Santana got outside and into her car to drive off to the Lo-Garage.

When she got there, she parked her car in the employee parking space and went straight to the garage where she found Puck working on a Mazda 2. Santana grinned and slapped his back, causing the Jewish boy to moan in pain.

"Christ, Lopez!" Puck exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "I'm still hungover!"

Santana raised a brow and asked. "Did you get some last night?"

Puck stayed silent as he grabbed a screwdriver. Santana shook her head and concluded that her best friend probably didn't get laid last night. The Latina left the boy to himself and walked over to her dad to see if there were any cars that needed repair. She walked into the main building and found her dad in his office.

"Morning Papi." Santana greeted as she stepped inside the room and plopped herself in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk.

Mr. Lopez rolled his eyes and replied, "More like afternoon, mija."

"Sorry Papi." Santana said sheepishly. "Any cars that need my help?"

"Yup." The Latino man exclaimed and handed his daughter a clipboard, holding some paper with information. "This Nissan Juke needs an oil change and tires change. Think ya can handle it?"

Santana scoffed and looked at the papers. "Easy money, Papi."

"Get to it!." Mr. Lopez said with a chuckle.

Santana saluted her dad and walked out of the office and back into the garage. As she did, she saw Puck getting out of the car she was suppose to repair. The Latina approached her best friend and lifted up her fist. Puck smirked and fist bumped her as he walked passed her. Santana took a look at the car and sighed.

"Time for work." She muttered.

The young Latina grabbed a socket wrench and an oil pan. She then turned towards Puck, where he tossed a can of oil towards her. She easily caught it and placed the items on the ground. Santana then opened the hood of the car and opened the oil filter cap. She then went underneath the car and took the socket wrench to loosen the plug. Once she did that, she placed the oil pan to where the was oil dripping down.

Santana hummed and as she did her work, she couldn't help but let her thoughts linger back to the party last night. It was fun to say the least, sure she didn't get wasted like she usually did with her friends, but it was worth it since she got to spend time with Brittany. Santana smiled as she remembered the stories Brittany kept on telling her about the stars.

'_She's amazing.'_ Santana thought as she got out from under the car.

The young mechanic quickly finished up with the oil change and began to change the tires. She walked over to one corner of the garage and picked up a tire, rolling it towards the car. She already removed the old tires, so all she had to do was stick the new tires in.

As the day progressed on, Santana and Puck were finally finished with their shifts. The two friends walked back into the building and went into the employee lounge to find it empty. Santana plopped herself down on a worn out couch and watched as Puck walked over to the fridge to pull out two beers. He tossed one to Santana, who caught it.

Puck trudged towards the couch and dropped himself next to the Latina. The two opened their beers in unison and chugged down the bitter drink. Santana grimaced at the taste, but finished half of it. No point to waste cheap beer.

"Fuck." Puck suddenly moaned.

Santana eyed the boy and asked, "What?"

"My mom got me another job." Puck replied as he rolled his eyes, "Ours bills have been piling up lately and my job and my mom's two jobs aren't enough."

Santana's eyes soon held concern. Puck noticed this and tossed her a gentle smile. "Nah, it's okay. I got this."

"You sure?" Santana asked with a frown. "You know how I worry."

Puck waved his hand and said, "Yeah. Plus, it's a waitering job or whatever it's called."

"So you're a waiter?" She said and snorted a laugh.

Puck chuckled. He punched the girl's shoulder and said, "Hey! It's only temporary, I hope. When we have enough money, then I can quit. I like this job more than being a stupid waiter."

"Have you even started working?" Santana asked with an arched brow.

The mohawk boy shook head. "Nope. I am tonight though."

Santana nodded and continued to ask, "So which restaurant?"

"Breadstix." He replied. "I get tips and stuff. That's what my mom says."

"I thought you'd be working with your mom and my mom in the more upscale part of Lima." Santana commented. She then chugged down her beer and placed the can on the floor, where she lifted her foot and stomped on the can.

"I thought so too." Puck said, "But my mom said the place is near Zoey's school and since we're tight on money, we had to let the babysitter go. Thank god too, cause she's ugly."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Yeah cause she's like seventy years old."

"Whatever." Puck exclaimed with a grin, "Speaking of Zoey, do you mind watching her as well? I mean, you don't have to—"

"Dude." Santana said as she held up her hand in front of Puck's face. Puck stared at it with a confused look and listened as the Latina continued on. "I love Zoey. She's like a little sister to me as well. So it's no problem."

"Thanks so much." Puck said as he suddenly sat up and hugged Santana.

Santana struggled within his grip as he purposely squeezed the life out of the Latina. Puck laughed as he released Santana and said, "Can you watch her now?"

"Uh sure. Why?" Santana said and watched as Puck got up from the couch.

Puck finished his beer and tossed it in the recycling bin. He stretched his arms and said. "Remember? I'm starting to work at Breadstix tonight. So please watch her?"

"Sure, whatever." Santana said as she got up as well. "We'll take your truck?"

"Yup." Puck said as the two headed outside.

They quickly said goodbye to Mr. Lopez and Dave, who were talking outside and hopped in the truck. As Santana fiddled with the radio, Puck began to explain things to Santana about taking care of his little sister. The Latina rolled her eyes and told him to shut up.

"But Santana!" Puck whined. "What if she—"

"Hold it, squirrel head." Santana cut off. "I've babysat her before, yo. She's like seven, she isn't going to be kidnapped if I'm around."

Puck rolled his eyes and made a sharp turn to the left. "Well you know me, protective big brother here."

"And a protective big sister too." Santana exclaimed as she puffed her chest out. "No one is going to mess with Zoey Puckerman as long as the super bad ass Santana Lopez is protecting her."

"You know it." Puck said as he pulled up to his drive way.

The two got out of the truck and went inside Puck's house. Mrs. Puckerman as been tidying it up and keep it in it's best shape. Puck's dad was a drunk and would always break things and punch walls. It scared the crap out of Puck and the pregnant Misses back then. When Zoey was born, Puck's dad left, thinking that they're better off without him. That's when Mrs. Puckerman started to be a little neat freak. It was a good thing cause now the Puckerman's household doesn't look like a sketchy home anymore.

"Zo!" Puck called out. "Santana and I are home!"

Rapid footsteps came out of the kitchen and a little brunette girl came bursting in with her arms opened wide. Zoey grinned as she tried to hug both Santana and Puck with both her small arms.

Santana and Puck chuckled as they felt the grip around them tighten. Zoey looked up and gave them a happy grin.

"Hey guys!" Zoey greeted. "Are you here to play with me, Sanny?"

"Yup." Santana replied as she picked up the girl. "Puck here is starting his job, ain't he?"

"Totally." Puck said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to held upstairs to change. Be right back."

The two girls left downstairs in the living room decided to sit down and watch some television. As they were watching some old school Looney Tunes, Zoey turned her head towards Santana and asked, "Are you going to be my babysitter from now on?"

Santana shrugged and replied. "Times are hard right now, Zo."

Zoey nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The dow went down today."

The Latina turned her head towards the girl and asked, "Do you know what a dow is?"

"The…The economy?" Zoey asked as she scrunched her face up in confusion.

Santana laughed and said. "No. Just ignore all that stuff and enjoy being a kid."

"Okay."

Soon Puck came downstairs wearing a white collared dress shirt and black dress pants. The Jewish boy then sat down on the bottom step and began to tie his black dress shoes. Santana eyed her friend and noticed something missing.

"Aren't you supposed to wear a bowtie?" Santana asked from the couch. Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Puck replied as he stood back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black bowtie. "I just don't know how to put it on. Do you know how, Lopez?"

Santana snorted and shook her head. "You should ask Anderson."

"Yeah, but he's like on a date with Kurt." Puck muttered. "It's okay, they won't notice a bowtie missing." And with that said he shoved the bowtie back in his pocket.

Puck grabbed his worn out leather jacket and asked, "Do you chicas need a ride somewhere? I could probably drop you off."

"The park!" Zoey chirped happily.

"The park it is." Santana said as she and Zoey got up from the couch.

The trio got out of the house and into Puck's truck. Puck quickly drove Santana and his sister to one of the nicest parks in Lima. It had a big field to play soccer or football, basketball courts, a tennis court, and a huge playground. Puck waved goodbye to his sister and best friend and drove off to Breadstix.

"What do you want to do, Zoey?" Santana asked as she scanned the park. Good, no one that she knows is here.

"The swings!" Zoey exclaimed and ran off.

Santana chuckled and quickly followed the girl. She helped Zoey on the swings and was about to push her, but was stopped when the brunette girl shouted a big no. Santana rolled her eyes and leaned against the pole, she knew that Zoey was trying to show her that she's a big girl now.

"Look!" Zoey exclaimed as she was swinging back and forth. "I'm flying!"

"You sure are, kid." Santana grinned. "Do you see your house from here?"

"I think so!" Zoey shouted. "Look! I saw a doggy!"

"Sounds cool!" Santana chuckled. Was she like Zoey when she was younger?

After a good five minutes, Zoey got bored from the swings and jumped off. Santana sighed with relief when she saw that the kid was safe. Zoey turned towards Santana and trudged over to her, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist.

"What is it, kid?" Santana asked softly.

"I'm bored."

Santana laughed lightly, "Already? We just got here."

"I knowww!" Zoey sighed loudly and dramatically. "I wanna play cherry bomb."

"Only with two people?" Santana questioned as she looked at Zoey, who was nodding her head frantically.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and pointed Santana's stomach, "And you're it!"

The Latina sighed and muttered a "Fine."

Zoey giggled and watched as Santana closed her eyes and began to count to ten. Zoey ran off to the playground and watched as the Latina finished counting. Santana grumbled with annoyance, remembering how she hates being it when she plays cherry bomb. Santana had her arms extended out and waving them around, as if she was trying to feel for something.

"Cherry!" Santana called out.

"Bomb!" Zoey's voice replied.

Santana steadily walked towards the playground and soon heard a familiar giggle. She grinned as she heard footsteps walking past her. The Latina shot her arms out towards Zoey and held onto her tightly. Though something felt different. This wasn't the body of a seven year old. It was more curvy and the person smelt really good.

"Zoey?" Santana asked as she quickly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened comically when she realized that it was defiantly not Puck's little sister. It was a stranger. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I thought you were this kid that I was babysitting and we were playing cherry bomb and—"

"Santana?"

Santana's face turned scarlet when she heard the voice. This person was defiantly not a stranger as well. "B-Brittany?"

Brittany eyed Santana suspiciously and asked, "Can you, like, let go of me?"

"Shit, sorry." Santana muttered and released the blonde dancer. Santana then looked at Brittany with a bemused expression, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a park." Brittany simply replied. "Everyone goes to the park."

"Oh." Santana lamely said. She should have thought of that, every _does_go to the park.

"I'm with my little sister." Brittany continued on with a pout. "She's like hiding."

"Hide and seek?" Santana asked and cracked a grin.

"Yup." Brittany replied. "Why are you at the park?"

"Oh cause—"

"SANNY!" Zoey called out as she ran towards the Latina.

Both Brittany and Santana looked down and found Zoey pouting with her arms crossed. Santana chuckled and asked what was wrong. The brunette child huffed with annoyance and exclaimed, "You lost the game already! You opened your eyes!"

"My bad kid." Santana apologized with a slight pout.

Brittany saw the pout and couldn't help but inwardly coo at how cute the Backstreet girl was being. Suddenly the blonde dancer felt little arms around her leg. Brittany looked down and found her little sister staring up at her. Santana noticed that Brittany's sister looked like an exact copy of her, except for the nose and the eyes. The kid's eyes were a bit darker.

"Brianna!" Brittany exclaimed happily, "I found you!"

Brianna pouted and replied, "No you didn't! You were talking with that lady!" Then she pointed at Santana.

"Bree." Brittany frowned, "It isn't nice to point."

"Sorry." Brianna muttered and looked over at Santana, "Sorry lady."

"It's okay, kid." Santana replied with a gentle smile.

"So this is your sister?" Brittany asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Santana looked down at Zoey, who held a confused look. She laughed and shook her head. "Nah. This here is a Puckerman. Zoey Puckerman. "

"Really?" Brittany exclaimed, "I didn't know Puck had a little sister."

"Yup." Santana said, "But I guess you could say she's my sister as well since we kind of act like sisters. Right Zo?"

"Yeah." Zoey agreed. "I'm seven."

"No way!" Brianna exclaimed. She looked at Zoey with excitement in her eyes, "I'm six!"

Santana chuckled and extended her arm out towards the youngest Pierce. "Hey." The Backstreet girl greeted, "I'm Santana. What's your name?"

Brianna eyed Santana before taking her hand. "I'm Brianna."

"Cool name." Santana commented.

"Thanks!" Brianna exclaimed with a smile.

"Do you guys wanna play cherry bomb?" Zoey asked excitedly. She looked at Santana with an annoyed look and said, "Cause Sanny stinks at cherry bomb."

Brittany laughed at the comment while Santana questioned the little girl. Santana frowned and asked, "What do you mean? I'm awesome at cherry bomb!"

"You peeked!" Zoey exclaimed as if she already won the argument, "That's cheating."

"She's right, Santana." Brittany agreed with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

Santana smirked and leaned near the dancer, "I'll show you that I'm the best at cherry bomb."

"We'll see." Brittany said smugly. The Uptown girl then placed her hand on the Latina's forehead and pushed her away. Santana kept her smirk as she watched Brittany walk off.

"SANTANA'S IT!" Brittany shouted and suddenly the two little girls ran away from her.

Santana groaned and closed her eyes, she began to count to ten. With her eyes tightly closed, the Backstreet girl wandered around the playground, searching for either the two girls or the dancer.

"Cherry!" Santana called out as she found steps that led to the jungle gym.

"Bomb!" Three voices called out.

Santana held onto the railing as she called out again, "Cherry!"

"Bomb!" A mature voice said behind her.

Santana smirked as she heard Brittany's footsteps. The Latina quickly followed the blonde girl and once she was on solid, wood chip ground, she opened her eyes.

"That's cheating, Lopez!" Brittany squealed as Santana began to chase her.

"Nuh-uh!" Santana exclaimed with a wide grin, "Y'know the rules! When you start, you close your eyes but when your back on the wood chips you can open your eyes!"

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed with Brianna nodding her head.

Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to run around. She realized that Santana was catching up to her quickly. Santana grinned and once she was in arms length of Brittany, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Brittany laughed madly as Santana twirled her. She kept her grin once she stopped spinning.

Santana held onto Brittany tightly and whispered, "You're it, Miss Pierce." And released her.

Brittany shivered and turned around where she saw Santana run off to her sister and Zoey. Brittany smiled and began to close her eyes and count. The game lasted for a good two hours and before either girl knew it, it was getting pretty late out. Santana pulled out her phone and to checked the time. It was nearly six o'clock.

"Sanny!" Zoey called out.

"Yeah, kid?" Santana replied as she approached the girl. Brittany and Brianna were already next to her.

Zoey looked up at Santana with a puppy dog look and asked, "Can we get ice cream?"

Santana smiled and dug into her pocket, where she pulled out a worn out leather wallet. She opened it and realized she had five dollars in there. The Latina sighed with relief when she found out she had enough just to buy the little girl ice cream.

"Sure." Santana said and grabbed Zoey's hand. She looked over at the Pierce sisters and saw Brianna asking Brittany for some ice cream as well. Santana chuckled and said to Brittany, "You're welcome to join us."

Brittany glanced over at Santana and back to her sister. Brianna was giving her older sister the same puppy dog like that Zoey pulled off. Brittany giggled and nodded her head. Santana grinned and decided to lead the way to one of the oldest ice cream parlors Lima had to offer. It was only a block away from the park.

"I've never been here before." Brittany exclaimed as they stepped inside.

The place looked like a '80s hang out. It had a jukebox and red and white stripes on the tables and chairs. The ice cream employee was an old woman with big spectacles and her smile was reaching both the corners of her face. Santana smiled and waved at the woman.

"This is a nice place where usually Backstreets come." Santana shrugged and pointed out. "Cause you know, Uptowners usually go to a Baskin Robins, or a Cold Stone, or whatever fancy brand name you guys have."

Brittany nodded and began to look at the flavors. Zoey was a bit taller than Brianna, so she had no trouble trying to see the ice cream. Santana noticed that the little blonde girl was having trouble and Brittany noticed it as well after a while. The Co-Cheerio was about to pick up her sister, but Santana beat her to it. Brittany then watched as Santana placed Brianna on her propped knee and helped her decide with flavor she wanted.

Brittany smiled at the interaction and went back to deciding ice cream she wanted. After choosing their flavors, Brittany, Brinna, and Zoey went up to the old woman and told her what they'd like. Santana gulped when she realized that Brittany was probably expecting her to pay for all their of them. But she soon relaxed when Brittany pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

Santana approached Brittany and smiled, "You didn't have to pay for Zoey."

Brittany shrugged and said, "I wanted too."

The four then sat in a booth with the Pierce sisters sitting across from Santana and Zoey. As Brittany was licking her strawberry ice cream away, she noticed that Santana didn't get ice cream. She frowned at that.

Santana noticed Brittany pouting towards her and asked, "What?"

"You don't have an ice cream." Brittany pointed out.

"Oh." Santana exclaimed, "It's okay. I don't want any."

Brittany rolled her eyes and got out of her booth, pulling the Latina with her. They walked back to the counter and Brittany demanded Santana to pick out a flavor. Santana rolled her eyes and decided to get a scoop of Coffee. She told the lady her order and pulled out her wallet, where she saw the five-dollar bill sitting there. Santana sighed and pulled it out, but froze when she saw Brittany paying for her.

"Why?" Santana asked when Brittany handed her her ice cream.

Brittany scrunched her nose and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you pay for me?" Santana frowned and soon grew defensive, "Is it because you think that I can't pay for it myself? Cause I can you know."

"What? No!" Brittany exclaimed with her brows furrowing in deep confusion. "I know you can pay for yourself, Santana. It's no big deal."

Santana's eyes narrowed a bit and mumbled to herself. "Yeah...Well, don't do it again."

Brittany heard this and frowned. But she didn't say anything when they walked back to the booth to find the two little girls carrying an interesting conversation about school. Zoey seemed excited about something and told Santana that her new friend goes to the same school as her and they have the same recess time together.

Santana hostile look from earlier softened and patted the Zoey's head. "Well what do you know? Small world, huh?"

Brittany stared at Santana for a bit before agreeing. "Yeah. It really is."

Brianna looked at the ice cream in Santana's hand and asked, "What flavor is that, San?"

Santana winced at the new nickname, but answered the little girl. "It's coffee."

"Isn't coffee bitter?" Brianna asked as she stuck her tongue out with disgust.

Santana smirked and shrugged, "Just like my personality."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the comment and began to have a small conversation with Zoey.

* * *

Puck groaned as his co-worker told him that he has another table to serve. The Backstreet boy pulled out his cell phone and realized that he has an hour left till his shift is over. He took a deep breath and let it out. '_This is for Mum and Zoey.'_ Puck told himself and walked over to table 43 with a notebook in hand and a pen in the other.

When he approached the table, he noticed a blonde girl dressed up nicely and is all by herself. She was currently staring out the window, obviously waiting for someone. '_What a waste.'_ Puck thought and stood in front of table 43.

"Can I take your order?" Puck asked in a professional voice.

"I'd like to wait a few minutes." The girl replied as she looked up at him. Her relaxed facial expression twisted into confusion once she saw Puck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Puck lightly chuckled and said, "I work here, Quinn. No need to be all hostile."

"Whatever." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" Puck asked politely.

"No, thank you."

Puck nodded and said, "Alright. If you need anything just call."

And with that he walked off to cater to the other costumers he was assigned too. An hour had past and Puck had noticed that Quinn was still waiting. He felt bad for her and decided to talk to her. Puck picked up the tip that his last costumers had left him and walked towards Quinn. He noticed that she held a melancholy expression as she continued to stare out the window.

"He has football practice." Puck said as he stood across from Quinn.

Quinn stiffened at what he said and Puck noticed that she was biting her lip. Puck frowned and sat down on the empty side of the booth. Quinn looked over at Puck and saw him smirking at her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she arched her brow.

Puck rolled his eyes and signaled a waiter to come towards them. He ordered himself a Mountain Dew and he ordered Quinn an Orange soda. He then looked over in the menu and ordered Quinn a fettucini carbonara and a steak with mashed potatoes on the side for himself. Puck then handed the waiter their menus and looked at Quinn with a satisfied look.

Quinn frowned and exclaimed, "Look Puckerman, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you just can't—"

"What?" Puck cut in. He held his hands up in defense and said, "Listen sweetheart, we both know that you're hungry since you've been here for an hour all by yourself and since I'm done with my shift, I thought it'd be nice to join you and have a …friendly dinner."

Quinn shook her head and after a few seconds she smiled a bit. "You remembered my favorites, huh?"

Puck shrugged modestly and replied. "I mean…We did go out for a few months."

"True." Quinn quietly said.

There was a pregnant silence and it made the ex-couple a bit uncomfortable. Puck fiddled with his thumbs and decided to start up a conversation. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "So what are you doing here by yourself?"

Quinn's face faltered and she sighed. She played with the napkin besides her and said, "Um, I was suppose to go on a date with Finn, but as you said before he is apparently at football practice."

"Oh." Puck muttered. "My bad."

Quinn shrugged and said. "It's okay. I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming."

"That sucks." Puck commented. He didn't know what else to say really.

"Yeah." The head Cheerio said. She gave him a small smile and said. "Britt suggested that I should ask Finn out on a date and I did and of course Finn said yes without thinking. So yeah, here I am, apparently ditched for football."

Puck shook his head and said. "Hudson's a douche, no offense."

Quinn smiled a bit. "None taken, Puckerman."

"He shouldn't have said yes right away." Puck went on. "I mean, at least I'd think it over and try to find reasonable date that works for the both of us."

"You did." Quinn chuckled. She then resumed with playing with her napkin.

"Yeah…Well..y'know." Puck finished lamely.

"So since you work here." Quinn exclaimed . "Where's the, y'know, bowtie?" She asked and pointed at her own collar.

Puck lightly laughed and pulled it out of his pocket. "I'd thought no one would notice it missing."

"I have vigil eyesight." Quinn teased.

Puck agreed and said. "I would put it on, but I don't know how."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and said. "Come here. I know how to put it on."

Puck got up from his booth and got on his knees to Quinn's height. He handed her the bowtie and lifted his head up high once he felt the strap go around his neck. Quinn quietly put on his bowtie and smiled once she finished. She lightly patted his chest and smiled. Puck saw this and cracked a small grin.

"There you go, stud." Quinn said as she pulled her hands away from him.

"Thanks, Quinn." Puck exclaimed as he stood back up.

When he went back to his seat, his eyes brightened when he noticed the food had arrived. The two dug in their meal quietly and had small conversations on the side. The silence wasn't awkward as before and Quinn would never admit it, but she was having a grand time with the Backstreet boy.

When they finished their meal, Quinn pulled out her purse and opened it, fishing for her wallet. Puck shook his head and got out forty dollars. He handed it to the waiter and told him to keep the change. Quinn's eyes widened when she saw what Puck had just done.

"What was that?" Quinn asked with a slight disapproved look.

"What?" Puck said as he finished up his pop.

"I was supposed to pay." Quinn exclaimed.

Puck shrugged and said. "A gentleman always pays."

"But this isn't a—"

"Date." Puck finished, "Yeah I know. Just chill out."

Quinn then watched as Puck stood up. He looked back at her and asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head and said. "No. I have my car."

Puck nodded and waved goodbye. Quinn hesitantly waved back as well and watched as Puck walked out of Breadstix and into the employee parking lot. Quinn smiled as she got out of the booth. Even though she didn't have a romantic dinner with her boyfriend, she was glad she didn't spend the evening alone by herself.

* * *

**A/N: Yup Puck and Quinn dated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Sunday passed by like a blur and soon Santana found herself in the halls of school with Mercedes. Santana leaned against the lockers and attempted to listen to Mercedes's shopping trip with Kurt yesterday. The tired girl yawned and glanced over to the other students, shoving each other and joking around. It's not that she doesn't like Mercedes, it's just she doesn't care about her and Kurt looking at fabulous clothes and discreetly leering at men whenever they passed by. Mercedes noticed her friend's bored-ness and shook her head.

"Girl, something wrong?" Mercedes asked as she slammed her locker shut. Santana winced at the loud nose and smirked.

"Nah." Santana replied. "Just tired. Helped out in the garage twelve hours straight."

"Should of gone to church." Mercedes exclaimed as she began to walk off.

Santana shrugged and held onto her bag. Her family hasn't gone to church since her grandma had died which was thirteen years ago. She didn't mind, she never understood the concept of praying to a God that doesn't answer prayers. In her early years, when they still went to church, she remembered a younger version of herself, praying everyday that her family would be richer or stop struggling with bills. Yeah, even in an early age she knew her family wasn't doing that well.

"Did ya hear the rumors?" Mercedes said as she moved her gaze towards her childhood friend.

Santana raised a trimmed brow and asked, "What rumors?"

"One Artie Abrams and and one Brittany S. Pierce are broken up." Mercedes replied with a shrug. She straightened out her shirt and said. "I heard it from Tina who heard it from Mike who heard it from Jacob Ben Israel who—"

"Okay! I get it." Santana exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "Rumors travel fast around these parts."

"Only in this school." Mercedes commented.

"Yup." Santana said and spotted her locker. The two friends walked over to the girl's locker and Mercedes watched as Santana unlocked her locker. She placed some of her books in there and spotted her camera bag. She smiled and grabbed the strap of the bag and put it over her shoulder.

"How's photography?" Mercedes asked curiously. "I still can't believe you're into that."

"I can't either." Santana simply said. "Anyway, it's going great. I got some good snapshots of Lima and stuff."

"Really?" Mercedes beamed and asked, "Can I see?"

Santana's eyes widened as Mercedes's grabby little hands snatched Santana's camera bag. Suddenly Santana pulled her bag towards her, away from Mercedes. Mercedes eyed her friend suspiciously and rolled her eyes.

"Problem much?" Mercedes taunted.

"Snatchy much?" Santana retorted with her tongue sticking out.

"Whatever."

"C'mon." Santana said and held onto Mercedes's bicep. "Let's just go meet up with everyone else in the cafeteria."

"You got it, girl." Mercedes replied and allowed herself to be dragged off.

The two walked down the hall and avoided couples making out and people running around. For some reason this school was doing a poor job in keeping their students in check. Santana blames the principal for worrying more about the school's budget than the students. Mercedes nudged Santana and muttered, "Santana, look over there! Artie is rollin' towards Brittany. We should watch!"

Santana narrowed her eyes and thought about it. Sure, she wanted to watch and see what would happen since rumors are floating around about them. She wanted to know if they were true and if they were then Santana was hoping that maybe she'd actually have a chance with the Uptown girl. Santana sighed and silently agreed, making Mercedes cheer quietly in response. The two then walked over to a group of band geeks that were near the couple or soon to be ex-couple. The band geeks looked at them with bewildered looks, but soon ignored them.

"Brittany!" Artie called out as he rolled towards his girlfriend.

Brittany blankly looked down at the boy and saw him staring at her with a hurt look. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning her shoulder against her locker and waiting for her boyfriend to speak.

"What's going on?" Artie asked in an upset tone. "People are pitying me cause apparently you broke up with me."

The blonde frowned and replied. "That's silly."

"Right?" Artie said with relief in his voice. "Let's go fix the rumor up." The football player then patted his lap and grinned. "Want a ride?"

Brittany shook her head and said. "The rumor is silly, because I didn't break up with you yet."

"_Yet?_" Artie exclaimed with his eyebrows furrowing with anger. "What the hell, Brittany?"

"What?" She said and turned back to her locker. She put in her combo and opened it.

"You just can't break up with me!" Artie growled. "I'm on the fucking football team!"

"So?" Brittnay replied. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does!" He said with an exasperated sigh. He threw his arms up in the air as if he was giving up. "Brittany, in this school we have to date!"

Brittany turned towards Artie and her frown deepened. She clutched onto her books that she took out of her locker and stared down at Artie. "What do you mean?" She asked. "We don't have too."

"Because this is WMHS!"

"That's not a good raisin." Brittany muttered.

"It's reason." Artie corrected as he rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Anyway, it's because in this school we have reputation." Artie continued angrily. He rolled closer to the blonde girl and spat out. "Uptowners date Uptowners, Backstreets date Backstreets, jocks date cheerleaders, and geeks date geeks. We _have _to stay in place."

"That's really dumb." Brittany said. She immediately closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, preventing herself from saying anything else. She noticed it was ticking him off even more.

"It's common sense, Brittany." Artie said sternly. "Don't be stupid."

Brittany stiffened and turned back to her locker. She scanned it, making sure she had all her stuff. Her eyes widened when she saw _another photo_ all the way in the back of her locker. Her face hardened and she grabbed the photo, turning back to Artie and shoving it in his face.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't play me like this." Brittany said angrily. "First you do all these cute picture, note things and then you're hooking up with this other chicks and now you're calling me stupid and-and...It's frustrating!" She then threw her arms over her head and stomped on the ground.

Artie frowned and said. "Brittany, I didn't give you that picture."

"What?" Brittany exclaimed as her eyes widened. She dropped her arms to her side and stared at Artie.

"Yeah." He replied. His eyes then glared and he questioned. "Hooking up with chicks?"

Brittany realized what she had just said a few seconds ago and nodded. Artie shook his head and said. "Girl, you be trippin'. I ain't hookin' up."

Brittany growled and snapped. "_Oh shut up!"_

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah." Brittany said. She grabbed all her stuff from her locker and shoved it in her bag. She slammed the locker, earning a loud bang that reached the ends of the halls. "Excuse you. I'm done Artie."

"Done?" He repeated. Artie gritted his teeth and said. "You can't break up with me."

"I just did." Brittany exclaimed and leaned down. "And stop it with the fake ghetto accent. It's a turn off."

The blonde then stood back up and began to walk off. Artie turned around and noticed that a crowd was watching them. His face burned up with embarrassment and his grip on his wheels tightened. "YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" He shouted angrily. "NOTHING!"

Brittany calmly turned around and corrected. "Actually, _you_ are the one that is nothing without _me_. If I didn't go out with you, the football team would have still treated you as a punching bag."

And with that said, Brittany turned right around and walked off looking for Quinn. Artie groaned with frustration and punched a locker, leaving a small dent. The group of students quickly scattered, leaving Artie alone since they were afraid that he'd lash out on them. Santana and Mercedes were still standing where they were. Santana looked over at Mercedes and nodded at her, telling her to go without her. Mercedes sighed and nodded back, she walked passed the Latina and squeezed her shoulder before leaving.

Now it just left Artie and Santana. The Backstreet girl narrowed her eyes and approached the wheelchair bound boy. Artie heard footsteps and turned around. His got glare intense and pointed a finger at her.

"Get the fuck out." Artie snarled. "Just leave my sight."

"No." Santana said. "I saw and heard what you just did and said to Brittany and frankly that's not okay."

"Lopez, it doesn't even concern you." Artie replied angrily. "Go back to your Backstreet rats and leave this to Brittany and I."

"You don't even deserve her!" Santana exclaimed and pushed Artie back. "You ignore girls and when you get bored you just hook up with other girls."

"Like you don't do the same!" Artie challenged. He rolled closer and exclaimed, "Your reputation shows that! So you can't say that you deserve her."

"To be honest, I don't." Santana said. Her fists tightened that her skin was breaking. "But for some odd reason, I keep going after her because I have a feeling that I can totally change for her."

Artie scoffed and said. "No offense, _Thugtana Lezpez_ but look at you. You're a Backstreet, you're a delinquent, you vandalize cars, and don't have the heart to change. No Uptown girl wants to date a Backstreet or _you_."

"I would beat the shit out of you." Santana dangerously said. "But I don't want to hit a handicap chick."

Artie glared one last time before rolling past her. Santana took a deep breath and decided to go to head to her first class. She walked past students, and noticed that some were looking at her. She soon realized that some probably heard her conversation with Artie. Santana groaned and began to think of the ridiculous rumors that will soon start. She couldn't help but mentally chuckle, kids these days do come up with the most stupidest things.

"Santana!" Rachel greeted when she spotted her friend coming in the room. She gave a quick wave and a smile.

Santana waved back and sat down next to the shorter girl. Rachel eyed her friend and noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the tense body language that she was giving off. Rachel frowned and asked. "Something the matter?"

"Just tired." Santana replied. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and said. "I also yelled at a certain asshole that rides a wheelchair."

Rachel's eyes widened. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth, leaning near Santana she whispered. "Santana! You didn't!"

"I did." Santana said with an eye roll.

"I-I mean, I heard the news all over the school, but I couldn't believe my ears!" Rachel exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the desk.

Santana eyed the Jewish girl warily and asked. "News?"

"Of course!" Rachel said simply.

"Rumors really do travel fast." Santana said with disbelief.

"Certainly they do." Rachel said and began to straighten out her pens and pencils that she had laid out on her desk.

Santana eyed her friend and asked. "Who told you?"

"Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel simply replied. "I overheard a conversation that he already posted a video on his Facebook page of you and Artie conversing"

"Fucking Ben Israel." Santana groaned as she laid her head on the desk. The bell rang and students quickly ran towards their desks as the teacher stepped into the room.

* * *

Brittany sighed as she plopped down on her chair. Quinn followed her and sat next to her best friend, she looked at her with sympathy and patted her shoulder. The two Cheerios just got out of their second period class and were already in third period. The two were awfully early for once, but it was a good thing because Quinn wanted to know what had happened this morning. She urged the dancer to tell her and Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded.

And so Brittany began to tell her story and Quinn couldn't help but be pissed off at Artie. She didn't know that Artie had the gall to tell Brittany that she's stupid. Insulting Brittany like that is like breaking someone's bone. Quinn thought for a minute and realized that comparison was rather silly. Quinn looked at her friend and couldn't help but feel worse, maybe not since the look on Brittany's face looked like someone had just kicked a puppy.

"So you're totally done with him now, huh?" Quinn said softly. She rubbed Brittany's back and embraced her with a hug.

"Yeah…" Brittany mumbled. "He's a bully."

Quinn nodded understandingly and felt Brittany hugging her back. After a few seconds, they pulled back and Brittany decided to change the subject. "So how was your date with Finn?"

The head Cheerio rolled her eyes and replied. "He didn't show up."

Brittany's eyes widened and said. "Oh my gosh! What did you do? Why didn't you call me?"

Quinn shrugged and said vaguely. "I just ended up having dinner with an old friend. It's no big deal."

"An old friend?" Brittany questioned. She glanced over at the door and realized that students were now trickling in the Spanish room.

"Yeah." Quinn said and turned her gaze to the door as well.

The two blondes then sat up when they noticed a familiar Backstreet duo, joking around and shoving each other into the door. Brittany couldn't help but inwardly smile at Santana, watching her punch Puck in the gut and run off when her best friend curled up from the impact. Her eyes followed Santana as she ran to her desk, snickering at Puck who was staggering to get up.

"They're silly." Brittany commented.

Quinn smiled and agreed. "Yeah. They are."

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly said. She pulled out the picture she found in her locker and showed it to Quinn. "Artie wasn't the one who was giving me these."

"He wasn't?" Quinn questioned. She leaned near her friend to look at the picture. "But whenever Finn was with Artie, Finn said that he would always take pictures."

"I don't know what he's taking pictures of, but he wasn't giving me these." Brittany said and played with the picture. It was another photo of herself. Brittany looked at it and saw a picture of herself laughing hysterically. She then flipped the photo over and saw writing.

_Fourth Reason: They say laughter is the best medicine, but hearing you laugh is the only thing that will make me feel better._

"So it's a secret admirer?" Quinn questioned as she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"I think so." Brittany said. "That's a relief, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's not Artie." Brittany said as she smiled.

Quinn chuckled and lifted her head off of her friend. "That is true."

"Hey Q?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Where are we gonna sit during lunch?" Brittany asked as she placed the picture in her bag.

Quinn frowned and thought about it. Since she and Brittany had been dating Finn and Artie for a long time, the four of them had a table to themselves since she could remember. She didn't want her and Brittany to look like loners if Artie and Finn go back to the football table. Quinn looked over at Brittany and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"We'll see, Britt." Quinn said. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and continued. "Just don't worry about it."

* * *

Fourth period breezed by and before Santana or Brittany knew it, they found themselves doing a warm up stretch in fifth period gym. Santana looked over and Brittany as they bent down to stretch their legs. She eyed the blonde girl and she couldn't help but notice an outline of her panties. Santana mentally scolded herself and forced herself to look at a nerd's ass. It was literally a sight for sore eyes. She shuddered and went back at looking at Brittany. She knew she was being a pervert, but who wouldn't want to stare at her? She's like a goddess to the Latina's eyes.

A whistle was soon blown, snapping Santana out of her trance. All the students stood up, waiting for their gym teacher to assign what today's actives was. The teacher looked at his clipboard and told his students to set up the nets, they were going to play volleyball.

Groans surfaced and a whistle was blown once again. The students quickly hopped to it, grabbing the poles and placing them in the holes. They set the nets up quickly and the students split into boys and girls once again. Sugar called out Santana's name and the Latina noticed that they were in the same teams as they were in basketball.

"Anyone know how to play volleyball?" Santana asked as she spun the ball on her fingertips.

One girl rolled her eyes and replied. "Take a guess."

"No one, huh?" Santana muttered. "Pathetic."

"Say that to my big fat wallet." The same girl snapped.

"Ladies!" Sugar said as she cut in between the two girls, somehow they got closer to each other. "It's just a game, not the Olympics."

"Yeah." The girl exclaimed. "Chill your ass off, Lopez."

Santana snorted and told everyone to get into position. The Latina stood outside of the court and bounced the ball. She eyed the opposing team carefully, trying to find an opening. Her eyes landed on one girl that looked like she didn't have any experience in sports. Santana smirked and threw the ball in the air, she raised her arm up and spiked the ball across the court, making the ball pass the awkward girl.

The girl bowed her head shamefully when she realized that she missed her chance to volley the ball back to the other team. Brittany frowned and looked over at Santana. The Latina tensed at Brittany's gaze and decided to look around. For some reason that one particular glare looked really scary to her.

"YES!" Sugar clapped and began to jump up and down.

Santana smiled at Sugar's childish antics and bent down when they rolled the ball back to her. She bounced the ball and repeated her spike from earlier, back to the awkward girl once again. Though a different girl sprinted towards her and shouted. "MINE!"

The girl then bumped the ball near the net and suddenly Brittany ran up to the net, jumped, and smacked the ball to the ground. Once Brittany landed back down, she looked at Santana with a smug look. She opened up her arms, making her body language say, 'Come at me, bro.'

Santana gawked at Brittany and watched as she walked towards her friends and high fiving them. The Latina couldn't help but chuckle as she got in ready position. She watched as a different girl served the ball, swirling it towards Sugar. Sugar squealed and smacked the ball to her teammate, who setted the ball into the air. Santana saw this opportunity and ran up to the net, spiking it like it was Puck's face.

"BOO YAHH!" Sugar shouted and bounced towards Santana.

Santana laughed as Sugar wrapped her arms around her. Santana shook her head and exclaimed. "It's only 2-1, Motta."

"But we're winning!" Sugar exclaimed excitedly and continued to hug the Latina.

Out of the corner of Santana's eye, she could see Brittany staring at them with an even more intense glare. Santana couldn't help but see a bit of jealously in the blonde's face. Was Brittany really jealous? Santana blinked a couple of times and saw that she was indeed right. She couldn't help but smirk and wrap her arms around Sugar as well and picking her up in the process. She saw Brittany fuming with envy and turning around towards her Cheerio friend.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Santana cheered and released Sugar.

The game went on rather well and soon the score was 20-18 with Santana's team losing, but that was because she has purposely missed a couple of balls when Brittany bumped them towards her. Santana was sort of glad Brittany was always jumping at the net because whenever she did, the Latina would always get a glimpse at Brittany's toned stomach. Sure, she was perving at the Uptown girl, but it's not a crime. Well it is…if you get caught and the police is after you.

Unfortunately, Santana was staring at Brittany's stomach yet again when Brittany jumped up at the net. The Backstreet girl almost drooled if it wasn't the fact that the ball collided with Santana's face causing her to fall back to the ground. Gasps were heard all around and everyone ran towards the injured girl. Santana moaned in pain and felt something warm trickle down to the side of her face.

"Motherfucker…" Santana breathed out as she laid there on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed in a mortified expression. "Are you okay, San?"

"San?" Santana mumbled as she got up. She lifted her arm and wiped her face with it, trying to get rid of whatever was on her face. She noticed Brittany grimacing at her action so she decided to see what was on her face. It was blood.

"What?" Santana muttered as she stared at her arm confusingly.

"Someone take Lopez to the nurse!" Their gym teacher shouted.

Santana looked up and saw Sugar approaching her, but Brittany quickly got to her side and helped her up. The blonde threw a subtle glare at Sugar before helping Santana to the nurse's office. When they got out of the gym they entered the empty halls. Brittany glanced over at Santana and saw her wiping her nose blood on her gym shirt.

"Ew." Brittany commented. "Don't do that, San."

"I don't have anything to wipe it with." Santana replied and rubbed her nose. "My nose hurts."

"Sorry." Brittany sounded genuinely regretful. "I-I didn't mean too…"

Santana looked at Brittany and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. Brittany noticed the smile and was confused. Wasn't Santana supposed to lash out at her with her vicious, vicious words? She usually does that to people who hurt her or her friends.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause you look really cute." She simply replied.

Brittany blushed and exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous, Santana! You should be pissed off at me, not smiling!"

Santana suddenly frowned and said. "I don't like it when you call me Santana."

"But it's your name." Brittany pointed out. "How can you not like your own name."

The Latina chuckled and said. "Oh. I love my name. It's totally badass, but I like it when you call me…San."

Brittany grinned madly and asked. "Oh really?"

"Really." Santana grinned back and licked her lips. "Really, really."

"Mhmm, okay."

The two of them were quiet until Santana spoke. "Since you gave me this bloody nose..."

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the Latina and continued to listen.

"I think you owe me a date." Santana said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She even tried to nuzzle Brittany's shoulder, but the dancer stopped her before there was any nose blood on her shirt.

"In your dreams, San." Brittany replied dully.

Santana smirked and leaned closer to the blonde's face. "Every time I'm with you it's a dream come true."

Brittany's face turned a bright red. But something about what Santana said seemed kind of familiar, no one has never told her that before but for some reason the wording of it seemed recognizable. The dancer thought for a moment and tried to remember when she heard the phrasing. She shrugged the thought away and looked right into Santana's eyes. Brittany noticed that the Latina's eyes weren't black, which was weird because she always had the weirdest feeling that it was, but now that she got a closer look she notice that they were a shade of chocolate brown.

Realizing how close their faces were, Brittany pulled back and looked at the door they stopped in front of. It was the nurse's office. For some reason, Brittany doesn't remember how they got there because she was too engrossed with Santana. Though she shrugged the thought away and helped the Latina in the office.

During their time in the office, the nurse suggested to Brittany that she should go back to class, but the blonde shook her head. Santana looked at Brittany curiously and asked her why. She simply replied that she didn't want to leave her side, which caused Santana to smile. The two stayed there until the bell rang, by that time, Santana's nose had stopped bleeding so that allowed the two girls to leave.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany continued to say as they stepped out of the locker rooms. She clutched onto her backpack and looked over at Santana. She couldn't help but still feel guilty about hitting Santana's face. She didn't mean it! Honestly she didn't. And for some reason, she felt as though the Backstreet girl was secretly hating on her.

Santana rolled her eyes and replied. "Britt-Britt, for the millionth time, it's okay. It stopped bleeding."

Brittany's guilty face broke into a grin when she heard what Santana had just called her. Britt-Britt? It has a nice ring to it. "Britt-Britt, huh?" She couldn't help repeating it.

"Yeah." Santana smirked to herself. "Brittany is such a beautiful name I just had to say it twice."

Brittany rolled her eyes when Santana made eye contact with her and winked. There were times where Santana can be tolerable and there were times where she goes back to the girl that lives up to her reputation. The one where she charms the hell out of girls and leads them back to her sex cave. Brittany then thought if Santana really did have a cave where she has sex in, it sounds pretty hot.

"Brittany?" Santana called out worriedly as she snapped her fingers in front of the Cheerio. She has been staring into space for the last two minutes and it had worried the Latina.

"Huh?" The blonde said, finally snapping back to reality.

Santana chuckled and said. "Lunch?"

"Oh yeah!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

The two walked into the cafeteria together and Brittany immediately spotted Quinn by the lunch line, waiting for her best friend. Brittany turned back to Santana and gave her a small wave before skipping off to the head Cheerio. Santana smiled and walked over to her table where she found her friends already conversing with each other.

"Our sources have told us that one Miss Lopez had to go to the nurse's office because of one Miss Pierce." Kurt teasingly said when Santana had arrived. He bit into his apple as the girl glared down at him.

"I swear!" Santana groaned as she took a seat next to Puck. "Fucking gossipers everywhere!"

"Are you okay, Satan?" Mercedes asked. "Sugar told me in the hallway that Brittany smacked the fuck out of you that you started to bleed."

"Just a bloody nose." Santana said as she swiped some fries from Puck's tray. "Nothing big."

"Bitch." Puck mumbled and shoved more fries in his mouth so Santana wouldn't steal any more.

"Don't be such a dick." Santana teased.

"You're being a vagina." Puck retorted with a grin.

"Hey." Blaine said. He pointed his head towards two blonde Cheerios and continued. "Looks like those two have no where to sit."

"Why?" Sam exclaimed with a confused look. "They sit with their boyfriends as usual."

Mercedes shook her head and pointed to another table across the cafeteria. "Nuh-huh. Brittany broke up with Artie and since Finn sticks with Artie like white on rice, he followed him to the jock table over there."

"Oh."

"Why can't they sit with the other Cheerios then?" Puck asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Rachel said as she finally joined the conversation. "Those two are the head Queen Bees. They don't sit next to the worker bees, Noah."

"That's ridiculous." He commented with a scoff.

Santana eyed the two girls and decided to get up. Her friends watched silently as the Latina walked over to them and began to exchange words. Kurt shook his head and said, "Oh my Barbra. Tell me she did not just do that."

"Oh she did." Mercedes laughed out loud as they watched Santana leading the two Cheerios to their table.

"Hey guys." Santana said. "Britt-Britt and Quinn are gonna chill with us for lunch."

They all noticed the nickname Santana gave Brittany, but didn't question it. Rachel smiled and said. "Welcome to our table! I hope you find it entertaining as your last table was."

"Whatever." Quinn said as she sat down next to Brittany, who was sitting next to Kurt.

Santana sat back down next to Puck and looked across from her table and watched as the two blondes ate in silence. She couldn't blame them, honestly. It must feel weird to sit next to people in the bottom of the social status in school. But it shouldn't be too awkward since Quinn and Brittany were already friends with Kurt. Santana turned back to her friends conversation about TV and threw comments here and there when she felt like she needed to say something.

"Damn it, Lopez!" Puck groaned when Santana stole the other bag of chips that he had.

"You already ate through two bags, lard ass!" Santana exclaimed as she opened the bag. "Why don't you share?"

"Cause I paid for it!" Puck said as he tried to get the bag back. "With _my own_ money!"

"Too bad!" Santana said as she began to stuff her mouth with chips. "Mafffhahaa! Cafn't 'em 'ack!"

"Santana Satan Lopez." Kurt exclaimed, pretending to scold at her like a mother would to her child.. "Do not talk with your mouth full!"

Brittany giggled as Santana quickly swallowed her food. Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled something like 'Of course, mother.'

Suddenly Quinn leaned near Brittany and whispered. "This table is actually amusing."

"Right?" Brittany whispered back as she watched Santana insulting one of Blaine's favorite pop singers.

"I'm still hungry." Puck whined.

"Me too." Santana said and did a fake sniffle.

The two best friends then eyed Blaine and Kurt with a pathetic puppy dog look. Blaine caved in and gave the rest of his food to Puck while Kurt merely raised an eyebrow at Santana. Brittany cooed at the Latina and was about to give her her food, but was stopped by Kurt. The blonde girl eyed her friend curiously, asking why.

"Do not feed the devil, Britt." He said with a smirk. "You must have her arrange a deal before you give her what she wants."

Santana stopped with her look and smirked back. "Well done, lady lips. What do you want?"

Kurt looked over at Rachel and grinned. This caused the Latina's smirk to falter just a bit. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about this arrangement. Kurt rubbed his hands together and said. "Rachel, would you like to tell everyone about our announcement?"

At what Kurt said, everyone turned their heads towards Rachel. The said girl happily clasped her hands together now that she got everyone's attention and said. "Now Kurt and I have been wanting to this for some time now…And we were very uncertain about it's outcome because not many people would like to associate people who do this type of activity after school, soooo—"

"Just get on with it!" Santana snapped. "I'm hungry!"

"We would like to start…" Rachel then paused for dramatic affect. "A Glee Club!"

The table went silent for a few seconds, but was soon ruined with Santana snatched Kurt's food and began to devour it as if she hasn't been fed for days. Kurt rolled his eyes and said. "So would anyone like to join?"

"I will!" Blaine said excitedly and looked over at Kurt with a dreamy expression. "Anything for you, love."

"Aww!" Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"Sure." Mercedes said. "I gotta show these losers how to sing."

Rachel scrunched her nose and said. "Excuse me, but I for one—"

"I'll join!" Sam said cutting Rachel's ramblings short. He looked at Mercedes and grinned. "I'm sure it'd be fun."

"Excellent!" Rachel said happily. "We officially have seven members so far!"

"Seven?" Santana repeated with her mouth full of food.

"Yup." Kurt said when he pulled away from Blaine's face. "Tina and Mike joined."

"What is a Glee Club?" Brittany asked. Everyone looked over at her, it seemed that they forgot she and Quinn were sitting there.

"It's a club where we sing and dance and go to competitions!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "I've been dying to start one but I couldn't find anyone who would be willing to join."

"I ain't joining." Santana said.

"Same." Puck agreed and fist bumped Santana. "It'll cramp our style."

Rachel rolled her eyes and faced Brittany and Quinn. "Would you ladies like to join our newly formed club?"

Brittany's eyes brightened and opened her mouth to reply but Quinn cut her off. The head Cheerio put on her fake smile and said. "No thanks Berry. Thanks for the offer though."

Rachel threw a sarcastic smile back and replied. "No trouble at all, Quinn."

"I'm full." Santana sighed as she leaned on Puck's shoulder. She then yawned which morphed into a burp. It caused the table to erupt with laughter, including Quinn.

"I am surprised that you have great table manners, Santana" Sam said playfully.

Santana grinned. "I am a world class gentlewoman, who happens to be a badass."

"And who happens to have a best friend called the Puckzilla." Puck included as he head butted Santana.

She groaned and rubbed her head. "Bitch…"

Suddenly the bell rang and students began to get up. Santana sighed and quickly gathered her things, earning confused looks from her friends. The Latina shrugged and said. "I missed a test the other day and I have to retake it. I gotta show up a bit early for class for it. SO I gotta zip. See ya guys."

Santana then looked back and Brittany and winked her a goodbye. Brittany teasingly stuck her tongue out and waved at Santana before she took off. Soon everyone left the lunch table, all except Quinn and Brittany, who held back since they both have study hall. They decided to skip, because study hall is study hall and it's pretty boring when your best friend is in a different classroom for that class.

"Hey look!" Quinn said and picked up a small black bag. It was hiding underneath the lunch table.

"What is it?" Brittany asked as she scrunched her nose.

Quinn looked at it for a second and said. "It's a camera bag."

"Who's is it?"

The head cheerleader looked at the bag and opened the top. Inside was a piece of scotch tape that read: _Santana Lopez_. Brittany's eyes widened and took the bag from her friend. She didn't know that Santana could own a camera this nice, not that she couldn't own nice things. Brittany frowned when she remembered the moment in the ice cream shop when Santana grew a bit defensive about her money.

"Santana must be taking photography." Quinn mused as they walked out of the cafeteria with Santana's camera bag in Brittany's arms. "I didn't know she was into that stuff."

"Same here." Brittany said.

Quinn suddenly grinned and nudged her best friend. "Wanna see what kind of pictures she has been taking?"

"Quinn that's mean." Brittany said with a pout. "That's like looking through people's memories but in like camera form."

"C'mon, B." Quinn persuaded, "This is just her camera for like class. It's not like she has private pics in there."

"True." Brittany hesitantly said.

The two girls quickly rushed to the library and quickly found an empty table. Quinn sat next to Brittany as she eagerly took the camera out of the bag. The two eased down from the excitement as the blonde dancer tried to turn the camera on. Brittany frowned when she realized she couldn't find the on button. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled gently at her friend as she pushed the on button for her. Brittany grinned and thanked Quinn and began to go through the pictures.

"She takes nice photos." Quinn commented as they looked at one picture that was a sunset.

"Yeah." Brittany mumbled as they were now looking at a picture of a piano and a really cool angle.

Brittany pressed the next arrow button and suddenly gasped what was she was looking at. She looked at Quinn and saw that the head Cheerio held the same shocked expression.

"No way…" Quinn said as she got a closer look at the picture.

"Yeah way." Brittany replied and continued to look at the photo of herself. A rather familiar photo that is.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For some reason I like the word photo than the word picture. I don't know, photo sounds old school to me and it sounds cooler than picture...I don't know, I'm weird like that ahaha.**

**Oh man, what will be Brittany's reaction when she realized that Santana has a picture of her on her camera! :0 Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Santana frantically ran down the halls and towards her locker, earning a few worried glances from bystanders. Tina was right behind her and quickly ran after the Latina. The two had just finished English and Tina noticed that her friend had a panic look on her face ever since she entered the room. When the class had ended, Santana just bolted out of the room leaving the Asian girl confused. Tina panted once she stood in front of Santana, who was quickly putting in her combination for her lock.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Santana whispered in panic.

"Santana!" Tina huffed out as she finally caught her breath. "What's wrong with you?"

Santana opened her locker and looked at it. Her face twisted into horror and dashed off somewhere else. Tina groaned loudly, closed the locker for her friend and chased after her again. If Santana was panicking over something important, she might as well follow her in case the Latina needed comforting. Tina followed Santana into the cafeteria and saw some students lounging around in there. Santana ran towards her usual table that she sits in and looked under it.

"Fuckkkk!" Santana cursed and brought her hands behind her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck my life!"

Tina suddenly grabbed Santana's shoulders and shook her friend. It made Santana stop cursing and instead she began to glare at her shorter friend. Tina rolled her eyes at the sudden change and asked. "Is there something wrong, Santana?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, going back to her panic phase. "I can't find my fucking camera!"

"The one that you use for class?"

"No shit!"

Tin arched an eyebrow and replied. "Jeez, I'm just asking. No need to snap at me."

"I'm sorry." Santana said honestly. "But I got some important pictures in there and I can't afford to lose that camera since Berry gave it to me and I don't want her to feel all bad about it and I have taken such good care of that thing for almost three years now and I—"

"I get it." Tina said softly. She pulled her arms back from Santana and exclaimed. "It's important to you. Just take a deep breath and relax. Maybe someone found it and is already looking for you so they could return it."

Santana took a deep breath and let it out. She became lax and gave Tina a small smile. "Yeah. Maybe you're right, Chang."

"Right?" Tina exclaimed and linked arms with the Backstreet girl. "Let's just go to the office and check the lost and found."

"Okay." Santana mumbled and walked out of the cafeteria.

The two made their way to the office and greeted the lady at the front desk. Once they did, Santana released herself from Tina and ran towards the box. Tina watched as Santana dug through clothes and gym bags and shoes. She frowned when Santana started to groan out in distress. Tina walked over to Santana and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It'll show up." Tina said comfortingly. "Don't worry, Santana."

"Fine…" Santana said softly and walked out of the office with Tina following closely.

Once they got out of there, Santana quickly turned toward a locker and punched it. Tina's eyes widened at the sudden action. '_She must be really upset.'_ Tina thought and approached Santana, taking her hand and examining it. Santana hissed at the pain and took her hand back. She looked at it for a second before shaking the soreness away.

"Santana you can't just punch a locker randomly like that." Tina sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I just want that camera back." Santana muttered.

"Like I said before, it will show up." Tina reassured. "Now come on. The rest of us are going to Breadstix since Puck managed to get a huge discount from the place."

"I don't know…"

Tina grinned and pulled Santana along with her as she began to walk out of the school. "There's going to be breadsticks and I know how much you love those things."

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. You're right." She said and followed Tina.

Santana still couldn't help but worry. Sure, she's overreacting about a camera, but it means a lot to her since Rachel gave it to her and she has pictures for class that she has to turn in and the fact that she took some pictures of Brittany. Santana felt goose bumps forming on her arms at the thought of someone finding her camera and judging her because she took some really good pictures of the blonde dancer off in the distance without her knowing.

She admits that it was creepy of her to do that, but she wanted to at least show Brittany what she loves about her. She thought that doing that would probably score her a date, but now that she thinks about it, it does seem stalker-ish. She mentally face palmed when she began to analyze the situation. Brittany must be freaking out about those pictures. Though her eyes widened when she remembered when Brittany first got the picture she gave her. She thought that Artie was giving her those.

Santana's fists clenched at the thought of the boy. How could Brittany think that it was Artie doing those things for her? Yeah, he was her boyfriend, but anyone could tell that he wasn't a very good one. He was a crappy one! Santana remembered one time at a party where she accidently walked in on him and a blonde girl getting their mack on. She thought it was Brittany, but when she walked outside she saw Brittany talking to Mike and Quinn. She really wanted to tell on Artie, but it wasn't her place to say such things, especially when Brittany didn't really acknowledge her at the time.

Santana shoved her hands in her pockets as she got into Tina's car and drove off to Breadstix, where everyone was waiting for them. She looked out the window and sighed. She just hoped that it wasn't Brittany who found her camera.

* * *

"T-This can't b-be tr-true." Brittany stuttered as she looked through the pictures of herself. There were at least fifteen of them in that camera.

"It is, honey." Quinn replied. She grabbed the camera out of her friend's hands and looked through them herself. "I must admit though, these pictures are pretty good. She got good lighting when she took these."

The two Cheerios just finished their cheerleading practice and were currently sitting on top of the bleachers. Brittany was still shocked about her discovery and hasn't really recovered. She never knew that Santana paid attention to her like that. It was flattering at first since she thought that it was Artie, but after finding out that Santana was the one doing that, well her whole point of view towards those pictures and notes has changed.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked as she turned the camera off. She grabbed the bag from Brittany's feet and gently placed the camera inside.

Brittany rested her elbows on her quadriceps and placed her chin on her hands. She sighed loudly and replied. "I don't know… Is it weird that I don't find it creepy at all?"

Quinn thought for a moment and said. "I guess not. She did write those nice things about you."

"Can we play the 'What if..?' game?" Brittany suddenly asked.

The head cheerleader glanced at her friend and saw her in a discomfort. She nodded her head and leaned back against the bleachers. "Yeah. You can go first." She said.

Brittany bit her lip and thought for a moment. She sat up straight and asked. "What if…I date a Backstreet? Will people, like, hate me?"

Quinn looked up at the sky and began to think. Brittany curiously looked at her best friend, waiting for her to answer. Quinn took a deep breath and said. "If you kept it a secret no one will know and no one will hate you."

Brittany frowned and exclaimed. "What if I don't want to keep it a secret?"

Her friend shrugged in response. "I mean, it depends on the Backstreet you're dating."

"Did you ever date a Backstreet?"

Quinn tensed at the question and looked at her feet. Brittany saw this and frowned. "Don't lie to me, Q." She said sternly.

A silence overcame them and suddenly the head Cheerio spoke. "Yeah." Quinn finally said after a minute. "I did."

"Who?" Brittany questioned. She never remembered her best friend dating a Backstreet.

"You have to understand that reputation is important, B." Quinn mumbled. "I couldn't afford to have anyone know about the relationship.

"But who was it?" Brittany asked. It was clear that she was growing impatient.

"Puck."

Brittany gawked at her friend and stared at her in shock. She quickly composed herself and said. "Puck? As in Noah Puckerman?"

"The one and only." Quinn replied dully.

"What happened?" Brittany said.

Quinn shrugged and said. "I overheard a conversation with him and some other guy and Puck said that the only reason he was dating me is because he was trying to stop being a Backstreet loser."

Brittany then realized something. "That conversation in the car, before I got my car back, you said you learned it the hard way. Is that why you said to stay away from her?"

"Yup, plus you were still dating Artie at the time." Quinn mumbled. "Anyway, he was just using me to be popular. We were going to tell everyone we were dating Sophmore year, but when I heard the convo I immediately broke up with him. Fucked up shit."

Brittany felt bad for her best friend so she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her. Brittany leaned her head against Quinn's and said. "I'm sorry, Q."

Quinn shrugged and replied. "It's okay. I-I…I have Finn now, I guess." She then repeated her question from earlier. "So what are you gonna do, Brittany?"

Knowing what she meant, the dancer sighed and released her friend. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"Um…" Quinn hesitated to think. She ran her fingers through her hair and said softly. "I don't know what to do, B. Sorry that I'm not much help…"

Brittany broke into a sudden smile and hugged the head Cheerio again. "It's okay." She said. "Go with the flow, right?"

Quinn chuckled and hugged Brittany back. "Yeah. Just go with the flow."

Brittany then lets go of Quinn and grabbed the camera bag. She stared at it and wondered how Santana was dealing with her lost item. Did she already notice that it was gone? Brittany scolded herself, of course she would have noticed. The thing looked really expensive. Brittany then realized something. How will she return it to Santana? It's obvious that Santana didn't want her to know about the pictures and she just can't hand it to her and say, '_By the way, I looked through your photos and noticed that you took a lot of pictures of me.'_

"Hey, Britt." Quinn said, breaking her friend's thought bubble. "Let's go back home. It's getting late."

Brittany nodded and stood up. She grabbed her things and hopped down the bleachers to the parking lot where her car was. The dancer grinned and waved good-bye to Quinn before she got inside her car. Brittany opened the door to her vehicle and sat inside. She inserted her keys and turned it, letting the engine roar. Brittany then backed up out of the parking space and drove off to her house.

She quickly got home without any trouble and parked her car on the driveway. She went inside her home and was greeted by a large, chubby cat that was lying there in front of the door. Brittany beamed and picked up the cat without any trouble. Her cat meowed in response and nuzzled it's head between Brittany's bosoms. The dancer quickly walked down the hall of her home and up the stairs to her room.

"Lord Tubbington." Brittany said to her cat. "I have to tell you a secret."

Lord Tubbington lazily eyed his owner and said nothing. Brittany placed her cat on her bed and quickly walked to her closet to find some clothes to change into. She quickly discarded her Cheerios uniform and put on some shorts and a T-shirt. The blonde then pounced on her bed, causing the animal to bounce in response.

"I found a camera that belongs to Santana." Brittany began. "The Backstreet girl that I was telling you about." She confirmed to her cat and continued on. "Remember those pictures that I told you about? The ones that Artie was giving me through my locker? Well it turned out that it was Santana who was giving me those!"

Her cat rested his head on the bed and stared at Brittany. The dancer took this sign as a reply. She scratched his ears and exclaimed. "I found out cause Quinn found her camera at lunch and we were looking through it."

"Meow."

"I know I shouldn't have done that!" Brittany exhausted out. "I told Quinn not too but somehow she got me looking!"

Lord Tubbington purred loudly as Brittany continued to scratch him. She smiled softly at her pet and said. "I'm sorry too. Anyway, Santana is probably looking all over Lima for her camera and it's clear that she didn't want me to look at the pictures. What is she gonna do when she finds out that it was me who found her camera?"

Her cat said meowed again and Brittany stared seriously at Lord Tubbington. "LT!" Brittany exclaimed sternly. "Of course it's her camera, it says Santana Lopez on it!"

This time Lord Tubbington stayed silent and stared at Brittany blankly. Brittany sighed and pulled her cat into a hug. "Yeah… I should give it back… I'll, like, put it on her desk during Spanish before she walks in. She's sometimes late anyway."

Then her cat cuddled with Brittany, making her smile. "I'm glad you like my plan, LT." She said and cuddled back.

The next morning, Brittany was rushing to get her things together. She checked that she had her uniform on, she checked that she placed all her homework in her bag, she checked that she ate breakfast, and most importantly she checked that she had Santana's camera. The dancer decided to put the camera in her bag incase she'll run into the brunette girl in the halls. She didn't want her to attack or anything like that.

"Hey Mom!" Brittany greeted when she went back into the kitchen. She placed her bag on the table and greeted Brianna with a kiss on the head.

"Hey baby." Mrs. Pierce greeted back. She was currently washing the dishes from breakfast earlier. "Are you going to hang out with Quinn after school?"

Brittany shrugged and replied. "Maybe. Depends on her mood."

Mrs. Pierce chuckled and said. "Alright. Anyway, this Friday I need a babysitter. Are you up for the job?"

Both Brittany and Brianna's eyes beamed with excitement. The oldest sibling nodded her head furiously and said. "Totally! Brianna and I are gonna have a blast!"

"Yes!" Brianna cheered happily.

Mrs. Pierce laughed and exclaimed. "I bet."

"Do ya have work on Friday?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yeah." Her mother replied. "I have to meet up with a designer about some dress malfunction. You know celebs these days. So picky."

Brittany nodded and decided that it was time to go. She grabbed her stuff and gave her sister and mother a kiss good bye before dashing off outside. The drive to school was quick and easy and before she knew it, she was already parking her car besides Quinn's. Brittany noticed that her best friend was still inside and was putting on her mak up so Britany quickly got out and tapped on the glass of Quinn's car.

Quinn jumped from the noise and turned to find Brittany grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and put all her make up in her bag before getting out of the vehicle. The two Cheerios then proceeded into McKinley High.

"Did you decide what to do with the camera?" Quinn asked as they stood in front of her locker to get her books.

Brittany licked her lips and said. "I'll just place the camera back on her desk during Spanish before she gets there."

Quinn nodded and closed her locker. The two then walked down the halls to Brittany's locker. "What if she finds out that you had the camera?"

Brittany giggled and said. "You found it first, Q. Anyway, I don't know. I think she'll get super mad at me…"

"Britt, if she's been writing those compliments to you for the last how many days then she wouldn't get mad." Quinn assured the taller blonde.

"I hope so." Brittany mumbled and opened her locker. She gasped when she saw a sticky note shaped in a heart. She quickly snatched the sticky note from the shelf and read it.

_Fifth Reason: You're a genius, Brittany S. Pierce. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're smart, beautiful, and inspirational. You have no idea how much I want to be like you. You're amazing._

_P.S.- I apologize for not having another wonderful photo of you. I seem to have misplaced my camera._

"Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed loudly and shoved her note in front of the head Cheerio's face. "

Quinn huffed and snatched the note from Brittany's hand. She quickly read it over and gaped at her friend. She didn't know what to say honestly. What Santana wrote to Brittany was pretty uplifting and it seemed that that single note is already the highlight of Brittany's day. Quinn smiled and handed it back to Brittany who seemed like she had a permanent smile on her face.

"She's so awesome." Brittany mumbled happily when she closed her locker.

Quinn rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Brittany. It seemed that her best friend was light on her feet right now and isn't capable to guide herself around the school.

Somewhere else in the school, Santana and Puck were out by the dumpsters having a smoke. Santana was sometimes early at school and when she comes in early she usually chills in the back to smoke with Puck, who sometimes brings in the heavy stuff in case they get really,_ really_ bored. And when she says heavy stuff she usually means cocaine.

Yeah, she knows cocaine is basically death since some of her family members on her mother's side are hardcore drug dealers in Detroit and have died from the stuff. She has never met them of course, but she does certainly know of their existence. She rarely uses the stuff because she knows that Puck likes in on the fun, but he can't risk sniffing the powder since he's on a football team. So they probably use that drug twice a year maybe, three times if they were lucky.

Santana remembered when Puck got his hands on the stuff. They were only fifteen at the time, simply mere Freshmen. Puck found a few Backstreet Seniors sniffing coke by the dumpsters and they offered him a free sample baggy. He took it of course, thinking that it might have made him cooler to the eyes of the Seniors. Santana didn't really think so and was hesitant to try the drug after school. Puck insisted and decided to go first. After a few sniffs from the white powder, he taunted Santana into trying it. This ticked her off and she grabbed the baggy and lined up the powder and sniffed it.

She remembered how it burned her nostrils, but it quickly gave her a rush and she absolutely loved it. Puck and her knew they couldn't become addicted to it so they decided to use it if they were in a serious rut, which they hardly were in and she was glad they came up with that rule.

After thinking it over, Santana had concluded that during the three years of her high school career, she has sniffed coke maybe four times all together. Doesn't seem too bad in her eyes, but to some they would probably be freaking out. That's another rule that her and Puck had came up with. Never tell anyone that they do cocaine.

Santana finished her second cigarette and tossed the butt of it in the dumpster. She looked over at Puck and saw him sitting across from her staring at his feet. Santana chuckled when she realized that her best friend was in deep thought. The Latina grabbed the box of cigarettes beside her and chucked it at Puck's chest, causing him to jump in shock.

"Let's go bitch." Santana said as she got up.

Puck smirked and shoved the cigarettes in his pocket. He got up as well and followed Santana inside the school. They strolled in the school and were enjoying each other's silence. They were both obviously too tired to start messing around since they had to go to work right after their meal with their friends yesterday.

Suddenly Santana's eyes began to sting badly and she groaned out in pain. Then she realized that she was hit with a _slushy_. She heard Puck's voice calling her name out and a distinct voice that belonged to Finn Hudson was heard.

"DUDE!" Puck exclaimed angrily as he pushed the taller boy. "The hell is your problem!"

"Brittany broke up with Artie because of her!" Finn replied as he threw the cup at Puck. "Bitch deserved it!"

"The hell she does!" Puck retorted and glanced over to see Santana growling with frustration as she began to rub her eyes. "

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her anyway, Puckerman." Finn exclaimed with a glare. "You're my best friend and I'm telling you what's best."

Puck snorted loudly and said. "Dude, you threw a fucking slushy at me last week. What kind of best friend does that?"

"Hey! You had to be taught a lesson." Finn defended. "You can't beat up your own kind."

Puck glared and threw a punch at Finn, but he dodged it causing Puck's fist to collide with the lockers instead. The loud bang from the locker caused heads to turn towards their direction. They quickly gathered around the small group and chanted _fight, fight, fight _over and over again.

"Come on Hudson!" Puck exclaimed as he raised his fists up. "Let's dance!"

Finn frowned and exclaimed. "Damn it Puck, you know I can't dance!"

Puck rolled his eyes for a moment and said. "Just come at me, bro. I ain't afraid to kick a girl's ass."

Finn threw a punch at Puck when his guard wasn't fully up and hit him on the cheek. The crowd erupted with cheers and urged Finn to keep punching. Puck quickly composed himself and felt the bruise forming already. Puck lunged towards the taller boy causing him to fall on the ground. Puck then straddled Finn and grabbed his collar.

"SAY SORRY TO SANTANA!" Puck shouted. He was so pissed off that he began to pull Finn's collar towards him and shoving it back at him, making the quarterback's head to hit the ground.

"APOLOGIZE!" Puck exclaimed and continued his action.

"OKAY!" Finn suddenly shouted. He was feeling light headed in a bad way. "I'M SORRY THAT I GAVE LOPEZ A SLUSHY FACIAL!"

Satisfied, Puck stopped banging Finn's head on the ground and gave one menacing glare at his so-called friend. "If you do anything like that to her or my friends I will beat your ass so hard that you'll end up sitting on the bench the rest of the season."

Puck then lifted Finn's collar one more time and pulled his fist back. The crowd 'ooooh'ed when Puck punched Finn in the eye. Finn moaned out in sheer pain and covered his face. Puck got off of him and walked over to Santana, who's eyes were still closed.

"Man." He mumbled and guided his best friend out of the crowd. "You got cherry slushy on you."

"Gee, thanks for telling me what flavor." Santana sarcastically replied. She licked her lips and grinned. "I do likes me some cherry."

Puck laughed and decided to take her to the boy's room. He didn't want to go into the girl's bathroom again and even though he's a total badass he does have morals. He should call up Rachel or Tina or Mercedes to clean her up, but Santana needed help ASAP. As he was about to open the boy's bathroom, he heard a voice calling Santana's name.

"Who's that?" Santana asked as she blindly looked around.

Puck turned around and saw Brittany running towards them with Quinn trailing behind. Brittany's face was priceless, she was absolutely appalled that someone had slushied Santana.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked. "What happened?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Quinn and said. "Hudson decided to slushy Santana cause he thought you broke up with Artie because you wanted to be with her."

"Shit!" Quinn suddenly exclaimed. She took a step forward and closely looked at Puck's face. "What happened to your cheek? It's turning purple!"

Puck scoffed and quickly covered it. "I backed Lopez up and your _boyfriend_ punched me. It's no big deal since I returned the favor." He replied blankly.

"Guys!" Santana hissed out. "My fucking eyes are still burning like hell."

"I got it." Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's arm and led her to the girl's bathroom.

Brittany dropped her bag to the side and quickly walked over to the sink with paper towels. She ran them over the warm water for a bit and pulled Santana towards her, gently wiping the slushy contents away. The blonde then realized that the girl had slushy all over her hair and shirt.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Brittany asked once she finished cleaning Santana's face.

Santana shrugged and said. "Sure. I can't have sticky hair all day anyway."

Brittany smiled a bit and told Santana to lean her head towards the sink. The Latina blindly did so and felt warm water washing the ice and corn syrup away. Brittany then gently ran her fingers through the dark, thick hair trying to untangle it. After a minute or two, Santana's hair was finally slushy free.

"You need another shirt." Brittany exclaimed when Santana stood up straight. She watched as she opened her eyes and Brittany couldn't help but feel sad when she saw that Santana's eyes were still red from the corn syrup.

"It's okay." Santana said as she walked over to the hand dryers. She pushed the button and placed her head under the circular vent that was transmitting warm air. "The shirt will dry."

Brittany shook her head and suddenly picked up her backpack. Santana watched from the corner of her eye as Brittany pulled out a Cheerios training shirt. Brittany then walked over to Santana and handed her the shirt with a big grin.

Santana removed her head from under the dryer and looked at the shirt questioningly. If she took the shirt then people will get the wrong idea about them and then they'll be more rumors, but if she didn't take the shirt then she'll be all sticky and smell like cherries all day. She sighed at the choices. She hated both.

The dancer's grin faltered when she saw Santana not taking the shirt out of her hands. The Backstreet girl noticed the sad look on Brittany's face so she quickly took off her shirt. The blonde's eyes widened as she witnessed Santana removing her sticky shirt. It was a sexy sight. She subconsciously licked her lips and felt an itch of lust creeping upon her skin.

Santana tossed her shirt to the ground and was about to grab the Cheerio's shirt when she noticed the look on Brittany's face. It looked like she was going to jump her. Santana smirked and slowly took the shirt.

"Like what you see, Miss Pierce?" Santana teased.

The Uptown girl bit her lip when she heard the raspy-ness from her voice. It was such a turn on. Brittany's face turned red when she realized she was staring at Santana's boobs. She couldn't look away though, she just wanted to touch them.

"Brittany?"

"Huh?"

Santana laughed and slipped on the shirt. Once her head popped out she repeated. "I said, like what you see?"

"N-No!"

"Not my fault you were staring at my sexiness." Santana casually said and inspected herself in the mirror. "Not bad."

"So how about a date?" Santana said as she turned around facing Brittany.

Brittany smiled and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Not into Backstreets." She sang out and walked out of the bathroom, swaying her hips side to side.

Once she was out of the bathroom, Santana picked up her shirt and chuckled. "Not into Backstreets she says." She said to herself and got out of the bathroom.

During Santana's first period, she got a lecture from her photography teacher about losing cameras and another lecture from Rachel. Santana felt bad at first, but soon got annoyed when her friend didn't stop talking. To add to her annoyed mood, people were whispering when they saw Santana's shirt. They knew it was Brittany's because it said Pierce on the back of it. Santana should have kept her dirty shirt on.

Her second period was okay, so it calmed Santana down a bit. By third period, she met up with Puck in the halls and the two walked together in the room. She noticed that half the room was filled with students already so she knew she wasn't late. When she walked over to her desk she noticed something.

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed, earning some concern glances from others.

"Oh hey!" Puck said as he took his seat. "Someone did find your camera."

Santana happily grinned and took it out. She turned it on and began to look through her photos, making sure no one took any unnecessary pictures or deleted anything. After looking through all of her pictures, she turned it off with a satisfied look on her face. At least she doesn't have to worry about her missing camera.

Soon lunch came and Santana was with her friends at her table. As she was trying to smooch off of Kurt's lunch as usual, she noticed the blonde Cheerios standing and looking for a table. Santana stood up and waved at the Uptown girls, telling them to join them. They saw the invite and walked towards them.

"Nice shirt." Mercedes commented with a sly grin.

"Rumor says that you two did it and you needed a shirt since you lost yours." Puck randomly said as he opened up a bottle of pop.

"Shut up!" Santana hissed and glared at Puck. "You were there to witness the ordeal, Puck. So it ain't a rumor."

Rachel raised a brow and asked. "Why? What happened?"

"Got slushied so Brittany gave me a shirt." Santana replied and watched when the Quinn and Brittany arrived at their table. They sat next to Kurt like last time and began to eat in silence.

"Oh!" Rachel suddenly said. She grinned at Santana and said. "A little birdy told me that you found your camera!"

Quinn and Brittany glanced at each other and exchanged a knowing smile. They turned back to Santana and saw her lifting up her bag. Santana was grinning and said. "Totally! Someone must have found it for me. I'm glad they did. I'd hate to lose all my pictures and having to buy another camera."

"Or I could give you another one." Rachel said as she ate her salad. "My dads have a bunch for some odd reason."

Santana shook her head. "I'm saving up to buy another one. I want one that I bought with my own money. Not a camera that I got from my mom or the one you gave me, but one that I'm proud to look at and see how much hard work I put into just to buy that."

"How much money do you have now?" Sam asked.

"About two hundred dollars." She said proudly. "All from the garage, yo."

"Quinn!" Finn's voice rang.

All the heads at the table turned around and saw Finn approaching them with a confused look on his face. Puck couldn't help but smirk when he saw the black eye on his face.

"Quinn!" Finn said. "Why are you sitting here? I thought you and Brittany were going to sit at our table?"

Quinn glared at Finn and he slowly backed away. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Obviously." Quinn exclaimed. "You didn't show up for our dinner date on Saturday, you were gonna start a fight with Puckerman, and you slushied Santana!"

Finn frowned and asked. "Why the hell do you care about those Backstreets? They're losers! Everyone at this table is a loser!"

Quinn stood up and crossed her arms. "Your freaking step-brother is sitting here. Did you not notice that?"

Finn glanced down and saw Kurt shamelessly covering his face, trying to avoid eye contact with Finn. The football player nervously gulped and apologized. Quinn rolled her eyes and said. "Get out of here."

"Bu-But…"

"Now Finn!"

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled back to Artie and the other football players. Quinn kept her glare on as she sat back down and stared at her food. Then after a few seconds she looked back up at everyone else.

"Er…Sorry about him." She said stiffly.

Kurt waved his hand and said. "He's an idiot. Literally."

Hours passed and soon the last bell of the day rang. Students fled outside to the waiting buses and their cars. Santana had to stay behind though to finish up her homework. Her dad needed her in the garage after school and the Backstreet girl knew that she wouldn't have time to do her homework at home. When she finished her work it was already 4:30.

Santana got out of the school's library and realized that she rode with Puck to school today. She cursed at this and sat on the steps. Her mother was far too busy to pick her up and her dad had his hands full. She knew she couldn't call Puck because he went straight to work after school. She sighed loudly and began to look for her phone, but she realized that she didn't have it.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

"Santana?"

She turned around and found Brittany walking down the steps towards her. Brittany flashed Santana a smile and asked what she was doing here. Santana replied and asked the same question to the blonde dancer.

"I had to stay behind for Spanish." Brittany said sadly. "I totally messed up on that paper we turned in and Mr. Schue didn't like it so he made me redo it."

"Oh." Santana said. "Why, what did you do?"

Brittany shrugged and said. "I just drew a picture of Lord Tubbigton instead of writing a two page paper."

Santana was about to laugh, but noticed the sad look on the girl's face. She sighed and asked, "Is Spanish hard or something for you?"

"Yeah." Brittany said honestly. "The only reason I made it this far was because people offer to teach me but end up doing my work for me."

"I could teach you." Santana blurted. "Since I'm Latina and it's in my blood…"

Brittany suddenly narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl and asked. "Is this some sick trick that you're using on me to get in my pants?"

Santana's eyes widened at the blunt question she just received. She furiously shook her head and held up her hands. "Hell nah. I'm just doing a good deed here. I could tutor you."

"You sure?" Brittany asked. She still had that hostile look in her eyes.

"Totally."

The Uptown girl then lifted up her pinky and extended it towards Santana. The shorter girl stared at it and asked. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Jeez." Brittany huffed out and grabbed Santana's hand, making her stick her pinky out as well. "You do it like this." She made Santana's pinky link with hers. "There! Now you pinky promise."

"What am I promising?" Santana asked as she stared at their linked pinkies in confusion.

"I don't know." Brittany said. "But we promised something."

"Oh."

"Anyway." The blonde said as she released her pinky. "I have to go home now. See ya!"

"Bye." Santana said as sat back down. What was she doing again? Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood back up. "W-WAIT! CAN I GET A RIDE?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Puck walked up the bleachers and sat beside Santana. He glanced down at the Cheerios in the middle of their practice and watched as Quinn followed the instructions of their cheerleading coach. He can't deny that he still held feelings for the girl, but he knows she's off limits to him. She's dating Finn and she made it clear that she hates his guts when she broke up with him with tear stained cheeks.

He didn't even know what he did wrong. The day of their break up, they were supposed to go out for dinner because Puck actually saved so much money to bring Quinn to a fancy restaurant. He was very excited that day, but when the bomb dropped about their break up he spent the rest of the sniffing out some white powder in the old tree house in his backyard with Santana.

"Why are we here?" Puck moaned out in boredom.

Santana glared at him and said. "Brittany wanted me to tutor her in Spanish."

"The hell?" Puck exclaimed. "When did she ask you that?"

"Yesterday when she gave me a ride home." She replied with a shrug. "I still got game." And gave her friend a playful wink.

"Did you hear?" Puck asked.

"Hm?"

"Someone slashed Finn's tires this morning." Puck said. "AND someone broke into Artie's locker and put in a bag of dog shit in there.""

"No shit." Santana said amusingly. "_Someone_ had too."

Puck chuckled and slapped Santana's back, which made her growl in return. His eyes lingered back at the Cheerios and saw that they just finished practice. He gestured this to Santana and watched as she eagerly got up with her backpack in toll. Puck rolled his eyes and followed his best friend.

"Hey San!" Brittany greeted when she noticed the two Backstreets walking towards her and Quinn.

"Britt-Britt." Santana smiled and looked over at Quinn. "Fabray."

"Lopez." Quinn replied and glanced at Puck. "Puckerman."

Santana chuckled and pulled Brittany towards her, urging her to leave. She could just feel the sexual tension between Quinn and Puck. Brittany threw Quinn a smile and waved goodbye as she followed Santana. Which meant that just left Quinn and Puck.

"You guys were pretty good." Puck said as he tried to make a conversation.

Quinn shrugged and replied. "Yeah, well that's what happens when your cheerleading coach is insane."

"No doubt about it." Puck agreed with a smile.

The two then awkwardly stood there in silence. Puck looked around while Quinn looked straight at Puck's face. She noticed that Puck still had the bruise on his cheek from yesterday.

"Does it hurt?" Quinn asked quietly.

Puck looked at her with a confused look for a minute before realizing what she meant. He quickly jerked his hand towards his face and faintly brushed the bruise with his fingers. He nodded and said. "Yeah, not so much today though."

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologized.

"What for?" Puck almost snorted out.

"I don't know…"

"O-Oh." Puck mumbled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and asked. "So what are you doing after this?"

Quinn shrugged and said. "Nothing really. I don't have much homework so I could probably do it tomorrow morning before school starts. What about you?"

"I'll have to pick up my sister from school." Puck said causally and then grimaced when he continued. "Then I'll have to take her to work at Breadstix and then to the Lo-Garage."

"You don't have a sitter?" Quinn asked with a frown. If she were Puck's sister, she wouldn't want to be dragged along with Puck as he worked.

"Use too." Puck replied. "But money is needed for the bills so we had to let the sitter go. I have to take Zoey around with me or leave her with Santana whenever she's free."

"I could watch her for you." Quinn said before realizing what she just offered.

Puck looked at her with a surprised look. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Quinn forced out. She already said she could, so why not?

The Backstreet suddenly broke into a grin. "You have no idea how much this means to me Quinn."

Slightly taken back by the response she couldn't help but smile. "Of course. I'm willing to watch her whenever you need me." She said.

"Sweet." Puck exclaimed. "I have to pick her up now."

"I can come." The Cheerio captain quickly said. "I got a ride from Brittany this morning so that leaves me with no ride."

"Yeah totally." Puck said and watched as Quinn picked up her duffle bag. "Let's go."

* * *

The car ride to Brittany's house wasn't awkward since she already got a ride from her yesterday. Santana couldn't help but smile the whole way since Brittany kept on talking about ducks. Usually when someone would ramble about ducks that's when Santana would tune out, but listening to the Uptown girl speak is like having God talk to her.

"Here we are!" Brittany exclaimed as she turned her car off.

Santana looked away from Brittany and noticed a house that was way bigger than hers. Probably the size of Blaine's or Rachel's house. It looked really nice and warm. Santana got out of her car and followed Brittany inside. The Latina scanned the hallway and noticed pictures hanging on the walls along with child-drawn pictures. She also noticed the carpet floors were white as snow and the furniture looked nice but a bit worn out as if someone has been jumping on them.

"Mom~!" Brittany called out. "Bree~! I'm home!"

"Okay, honey!" A mature voice said. It obviously belonged to her mother.

Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her along as she quickly walked over to the kitchen. Santana then saw a woman in her early forties cutting up tomatoes. She noticed that the woman looked a lot like Brittany, but her hair was wavy and her eyes were brown instead of blue. The woman stopped chopping and looked up with a smile. At least Santana knew that Brittany got the smile from her mother.

"Hello." Mrs. Pierce greeted. "I'm Susan."

"Santana." The Backstreet girl replied quickly. "I'm here…to tutor Britt on Spanish."

"Of course." Mrs. Pierce grinned and went back to chopping. "Brittany's been talking about you all last night."

"Mom!" Brittany groaned and turned towards Santana. "C'mon, let's go to my room."

Santana smiled lightly and waved at Brittany's mom before jogging up the stairs to Brittany's room. The blonde guided Santana to her room and opened it. The Latina couldn't help but stare at the bright pink room. Her room was nothing compared to Brittany's. Brittany's room had a flat screen TV, a small fuzzy round chair, a nice queen size bed in the middle, a big ole desk and chair. It's basically a nice teenage dream room.

"Nice room." Santana mused as she stood there while Brittany plopped on her bed.

"Thanks." Brittany replied and rolled on her back. "Soo…are you gonna stand there or like start tutoring me?"

"Right." Santana muttered and got out her books. She kicked off her shoes and got on the bed and opened the book on today's lesson. She glanced over at Brittany and watched as the blonde rolled back on her stomach.

"Do you know what this sentence means?" Santana asked as she pointed at the book.

Brittany wiggled her nose in confusion and stared at the words. After a few seconds she said. "The train arrives at the station in noon?"

Santana smiled and praised the dancer. "Nice, Pierce. What about this one?"

After a good ten minutes, Brittany seemed to translate the Spanish words perfectly. Santana then wondered why the blonde asked her to tutor her. She seemed fine. The Latina then got out her notebook and a pen and handed it to Brittany. The dancer stared at it for a while and asked what she was supposed to do.

"Write me a sentence in Spanish." Santana said.

Brittany frowned and nodded. After a few minutes, Santana saw that Brittany was barely writing. That's when the brunette noticed that Brittany had trouble writing, not translating. A couple more minutes later, Brittany finally finished her sentence. She handed the notebook to Santana and waited for the Latina to insult her.

"Here." Santana said gently and scooted closer to the dancer. "You have to change this to fit the noun and the verb for the sentence. Like this."

Brittany was totally caught off guard by how soft and warm the Backstreet's voice was. It sounded really nice. Brittany smiled and began to pay attention to what Santana was saying. When Santana was done explaining what to do, she handed the notebook back to Brittany.

"I want you to write one sentence about yourself." Santana exclaimed as she leaned against the headboard.

"Okay." Brittany mumbled and began to write.

A minute passed and the blonde handed the notebook back to Santana. Brittany nervously waited and saw a small smile spread on the Latina's pouty lips. Santana moved over towards Brittany and fixed a few mistakes. Brittany quickly liked having the brunette tutoring her. She was more patient than all her other tutors.

An hour passed when Brittany finally finished her Spanish lesson. The blonde laid on her stomach with her elbows propped under her head as the Latina began to pack her books and homework away. Once Santana was done, she awkwardly stood in front of Brittany with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Thanks for helping me." Brittany said with a smile. "I actually didn't mix up the words this time!"

Santana couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, well just remember to congregate the words with the nouns."

"I'll try." Brittany replied jokily, but Santana had a feeling that the blonde was being serious as well.

"So—" _Errrughhhh_. Heat suddenly rushed to the Latina's cheeks when she looked up at Brittany. The co-cheerleader tried to stifle her giggles, but failed. Santana clutched onto her stomach and exclaimed. "Sh-Shut up! I didn't have lunch!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and got off her bed. Santana watched as Brittany disappeared in her walk in closet and after a few seconds, she reappeared wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt with a picture of a panda. Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her down the stairs back to the kitchen.

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Pierce greeted. "Hello Santana. You girls hungry?"

Santana opened her mouth and was about to reply, but Brittany bounced towards her mother and hugged her. "Totally!" Brittany exclaimed. "What are ya making, mom?"

"What do you two want?"

"Nachos!" Brittany chirped happily.

Mrs. Pierce glanced over at Santana and saw her standing there uncomfortably. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and smiled at the shy Backstreet. "Would that be okay, Santana?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, su-sure." Santana stuttered.

"Alright." Mrs. Pierce said. "Why don't you watch TV with Brianna downstairs? I'll just get the cheese all warm up and such."

"Okay!" Brittany said and grabbed Santana's arm, dragging her to the basement.

When they got down the last step, Brittany released the Latina and skipped towards her sister where she surprised her with a tackle hug. Santana chuckled and began to look around their basement. It was nice with clean carpet and pictures of the family on the walls. Santana saw a ping pong table and a pool table in one corner and in the middle was a leather couch with two blondes occupying it while a huge flat screen was playing cartoons.

"San!" Brianna greeted when she turned around. She waved her arm excitedly at Santana and said. "C'mon! We're watching _Adventure Time_!"

"_Adventure Time_, huh?" Santana said as she walked towards the siblings. "What is that? A video game?"

"No silly!" Brianna said as she crossed her arms. "It's a cartoon! See? That's Finn the Human with his magical dog Jake! They kick glob butt and save the princesses."

"Whoa." Santana chuckled when she took a seat next to the little girl. "That chick seems cool."

Brianna looked at the TV and saw Santana pointing at one character that was floating and had long black hair. The blonde girl grinned and clapped her hands. "Yeah! That's Marceline the Vampire Queen! She eats the color red and can play music on her bass guitar!"

"Sounds pretty cool." Santana mused as she watched the cartoon. How come she didn't have awesome cartoons like that? _Adventure Time_ seems kick ass since there's a kid fighting crime and saving chicks.

"We should play _Adventure Time, _San!" Brianna suddenly exclaimed as she hopped on the couch. "You can be Marceline the Vampire Queen since your hair is black and I can be Finn the Human!"

"What about me?" Brittany pouted playfully as she crossed her arms. Santana almost let out an 'aww.'

"Duh!" Brianna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You gotta be Princess Bubblegum!"

Brittany smiled and giggled. "I don't have pink hair, Bree."

"It's pretend!" Brianna huffed out. "Now go on top of the pool table and be in distress so me and San can save you!"

"Yeah, Britt." Santana smirked. "I gotta gets mah savin's on."

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana, but she held a smile as she walked towards the pool table and got on it. Brianna suddenly tossed a crown to her and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle as she put it on. She then watched Brianna dragging Santana to the other side of the room and explaining the whole game to her. Then the small girl handed Santana their dad's black acoustic guitar and demanded Santana to always keep it with her since she's Marceline.

"Bree!" Brittany suddenly said with a slight state of panic. "Be careful with that! When dad comes home this Sunday and sees it broken he's gonna flip! And not the good dolphin kind!"

"It's okay, Britty!" Brianna assured in the most adorable way ever. Even Brittany had a smile on during her nervous nature. "San is gonna be careful cause she's an adult like you!"

Brittany bit her lip and looked over at Santana, who was putting the guitar strap over her head. Santana smirked and said. "Chillax, Brittany. I ain't gonna break it."

"Okay." Brittany sighed out and watched as Brianna skipped towards her toy box to pull out a foam sword.

"Ready Marceline?" Brianna exclaimed as she pointed her sword at Brittany. "We're gonna save you PB!"

"Totally Finn." Santana chuckled along and followed Brianna as she ran over to the couch and hid behind it. The Latina sighed and trailed behind closely.

Brianna looked over at Santana and said. "Marceline! You gotta fly us over to Princess Bubblegum so we could fight the Ice King!"

Santana stared at Brianna with a confused look, but soon winced when the blonde girl got on the couch and hopped on the Latina's back. Brittany couldn't help but laugh as Brianna began to dig her heels into Santana's sides. Santana grimaced and began to 'fly' towards Brittany. Brianna then hopped off and began to swing her foam sword around.

Brittany grinned and said in her distress voice. "Oh help me! Help me!"

"HIIYAAH!" Brianna shouted as she kicked the invisible enemy. "I destroyed the ice goblins! Marceline you gotta sing now!"

"What?"

The child rolled her eyes and said. "You gotta sing cause Marceline always sings and plays her guitar! So you gotta do the same!"

Brittany giggled and said. "Bree, you can't force San to play. She probably doesn't know how to play the—"

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw Santana strum the guitar in the familiar rhythm of _Hey Soul Sister_. Brianna clapped happily and got on the pool table to sit next to Brittany. The Uptown girl bit her lip as she listened to the raspy voice.

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

As Santana sang, she was looking mainly at the ground and the guitar frets. She wasn't ashamed that she could sing or play the guitar, but she was absolutely shy about it, she has never sang or played for anyone besides her parents or Puck. The Backstreet slowly lifted her head and saw Brittany staring at her in awe. She couldn't help but smirk as she sang the lyrics. She kind of liked that she was getting the dancer's attention.

Santana took a big step and approached Brittany. She leaned near the pool table and kept her smirk on as she strummed the strings and sang out.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

With one last strum, Santana ended the song. She figured that that was enough singing for tonight. The shorter girl looked up at Brittany and changed her smirk into a smile. She grabbed the blonde's hand and gently kissed it.

"Miss Pierce." Santana said softly as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany couldn't help but let her cheeks glow red when she looked back at a pair of two dark eyes. "Yeah?"

Santana pulled away from Brittany for a minute to put down the guitar and turned back to her with open arms. Brittany looked at her with a bemused expression before squeaking as she felt herself being lifted off from the table. She looked up and saw Santana grinning down at her.

"I believe I saved your life." Santana exclaimed smugly. "Do you know what that means?"

"N-No." Brittany stuttered out.

Santana leaned in and whispered in her ear. "A date."

Brittany's questioning look turned into an amused one. She chuckled and said. "As I said before, in your dreams."

Santana couldn't help but laugh as well. She walked over to the couch and purposely dropped Brittany on it. The taller girl landed with an 'oomff' and she looked up at Santana with a slight glare.

"And as I said before, every time I'm with you, it's a dream come true." Santana said with a slight grin.

Brittany blushed and watched as Santana walked back to the pool table where she lifted Brianna off of it and carried her back to the couch. Brianna giggled when Santana gently dropped her on the couch and soon her giggles transformed into squeals of laughter when Santana soon began to tickle her.

"B-BRITTY!" Brianna wailed out. She tried to push Santana away but failed. "H-HELP MEEEE!"

Brittany got off from her seat and smirked. It seemed that Santana was way too focused on tickling her baby sister. The dancer slowly crept behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her, making the Latina halting her actions.

"Wha—Whoaaa!" Santana exclaimed as she felt herself lifted up and being pushed against the couch. She looked up and saw Brittany straddling her. Santana's cheeks were soon burning as she looked up at Brittany. She had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes as she began to lean towards Santana.

"Soo…I saw you bullying my sister with your tickles." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana gulped and shook her head furiously. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. "Err….It was rea—HAHAHAHAHA!"

Brittany was grinning madly as she tickled Santana's sides. The poor Backstreet was right under the dancer so she was pinned down. Santana fought with all her might, but the fingers tickling her was making it very troublesome for her to get out of the situation.

"Give up?" Brittany asked as she stopped tickling the girl.

Santana panted and couldn't help but keep her smile on. She held up her hands and said. "Okay! Okay! You win! I'm sorry for abusing my tickle powers on your sister!"

"YAAY!" Brianna cheered as she hugged Brittany from behind. "BRITTY SAVED ME!"

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Pierce's voice suddenly called out from upstairs. "NACHOS ARE DONE!"

"NACHOS!" Brianna excitedly shouted as she ran up the stairs, leaving the two teens to themselves.

The two girls stayed silent for a few seconds, before realizing how awkward their current position was. Santana's hands were on Brittany's thighs as she continued to straddle the brunette. The two were staring at each other with bright red cheeks and said nothing.

"Y'know, I like to be old fashion with the girls I like." Santana spoke after a few more seconds. "I take them out first before any wanky stuff happens."

Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana wiggled her eyebrows at her. The blonde poked her finger at Santana's chest and said. "You got real nerve to say that, Lopez."

"Obviously." Santana retorted teasingly. "I am pretty badass."

"Right." Brittany chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Y'know, you're a real sweetheart when it's just the two of us."

"Sweetheart?" Santana scoffed. "Britt, I think you got your thong in a twist. I'm nothing but a cold stone bitch. Ask anyone at school."

Brittany suddenly got off of Santana's lap and straightened out her shirt. The blonde threw Santana a smile and said. "If you acted like this more often then everyone else would stop being afraid of you and would want to be your friend."

"Nonsense. I'd get more slushies" Santana replied softly. She followed Brittany up the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Brianna and Mrs. Pierce eating their nachos.

Brittany sat across from her mom and sister and happily took a plate. Santana stood there awkwardly and sat down when Mrs. Pierce chuckled and told her to sit. The Latina grabbed a plate and ate in silence while the three Pierces talked among themselves.

After a while, the attention somehow ended up on Santana. Mrs. Pierce smiled and asked if Santana had a job. The said girl shrugged and said. "I work at my dad's garage's shop."

"Lo-Garage?"

"Yeah." Santana replied. "I actually fixed up Brittany's car. It's really nice, by the way."

"Thanks!" Brittany beamed as she grabbed a chip and scooped up from cheese. "The engine is totally awesome now."

"That's really interesting." Mrs. Pierce said genuinely. "Do you have a classic car yourself that you're trying to refurbish? Because I know Burt at the Hummel Garage does stuff like that for himself."

"Sadly no." Santana said as she played with her chips. "I mean, I want too, but I can't afford to do that right now. The bills, y'know?"

Mrs. Pierce nodded understandingly. "I get it."

Dinner went pretty well and soon Santana found herself in Brittany's room, watching _The Lion King_. The Latina pulled out her phone and found out that's she's been in the Pierce residence for four hours. She sighed and gave her parents a quick text, telling them that she'll be home late.

During the movie, Santana somehow ended up cuddling Brittany when Simba's dad died during the stampede. The Latina was far too tired to pull away and it seemed that Brittany was comfortable as well since she rested her head against Santana's. The Backstreet girl couldn't help but love the warmth that the dancer was radiating. Whenever she had sex with other girls, she always insisted that they shouldn't cuddle since she didn't like the feeling even though she never tried it. So this is her first time cuddling and she hates to admit it, but it feels great.

When the movie ended, the two didn't bother to move. Brittany glanced down and saw Santana just staring off into space. The blonde couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. After a few more minutes, Santana decided to pull herself away from Brittany, despite the both of them not wanting too.

"Well, thanks for the food and stuff." Santana said as she stood up.

Brittany smiled and replied. "The least I could do for like helping me."

"Yeah…well." Santana modestly said as she shrugged.

The blonde smiled and said. "Let me show you out since it's obvious you want to leave."

Santana winced at the wording she just said and silently nodded. The Latina grabbed her stuff and followed the taller girl downstairs. Santana waved goodbye at Mrs. Pierce and Brianna and walked towards the front door. Brittany smiled and opened the door.

"Well. I'll see you at school?" Brittany asked.

Santana chuckled and said. "Well y'know, we do have two classes together and lunch."

"Of course." Brittany giggled. "Well, night."

"Night, Miss Pierce." Santana said with a smirk when she noticed the blushing cheeks.

"Don't act like Prince Charming or Princess Charming." Brittany said once her cheeks were back to its original color.

"I'd like Prince Charming more." Santana said thoughtfully. "It sounds more…badass."

"Yeah, totally." Brittany grinned.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Santana said. "It is a long walk home."

"Oh yeah!" Brittany exclaimed. "I drove you here! At least let me give you a ride home."

"Nah, it's okay." Santana said. She then noticed the stern look Brittany had one and she couldn't help but smile. This caused Brittany's stern look to turn into a glare.

"Sorry, it's just you're adorable." Santana commented. "Anyway, it's okay. No worries at all. I promise. You can give me a ride next time, okay?"

"I guess." Brittany mumbled.

Santana rolled her eyes and said. "I gotta go."

"Alright."

"Y'know…Can I ask for something?"

"Sure."

"How about that date, Miss Pierce?"

"Stop calling me that!" Brittany exclaimed and watched as Santana began to walk off and laugh away. Brittany shook her head and closed the door behind her. She walked passed the living room and froze when her mother spoke.

"Where's Prince Charming?" Mrs. Pierce asked with a smile as she turned around.

Brittany stared at her mother with a horrified expression and asked. "Wh-What?"

"Oh Brittany, I heard everything." Mrs. Pierce laughed as she turned back towards the TV. "Honey, why didn't you say yes? Clearly you like her too."

"Oh my god." Brittany muttered as she shook her head and ran off to her room.

* * *

"Honestly Santana." Rachel exclaimed as she sat down at the lunch table. "Why can't you join?"

"Cause I don't want too." Santana replied and waved when Quinn and Brittany sat down across from her and Puck. Soon everyone else joined the table and began to eat and talk.

"We just need two more people!" Kurt exclaimed as he pointed his fork at the two Backstreets.

"Hell nah." Puck said as he brushed his shoulder. "I have better things to do then sing and dance like a weirdo."

Rachel huffed loudly and exclaimed. "Noah, singing and dancing is pure talent! It does not label you as a weirdo!"

"C'mon guys." Mercedes said as she played with her strawberries. "Sugar, Rory, and Joe joined! If you two join then we'll have twelve members and we can compete!"

Santana wrinkled her nose and said. "We can't sing, yall. So give it a rest."

Brittany suddenly turned confused and said. "But yesterday you were singin—Hey! You don't throw forks at people, San!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mercedes said as she lifted her hand up. "What did she say?"

"Nothing!" Santana hissed as she glared at her friend.

Sam frowned and said. "But Brittany said you wer—Ouch! Stop it!"

"Can someone please take all the forks away from Santana?" Blaine joked, but soon had a fork thrown at him.

Quinn snorted and said. "Damn Lopez, the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, Fabray." Santana threatened as she held a fork. "Don't make me use this."

"Whoa, badass Lopez using a fork." Puck taunted, but soon stopped when a fork smacked his face.

"That's it!" Mercedes exclaimed as she got up and snatched up the forks that Santana had in her hands. "Girl, why the hell do you have these with you?"

"They were just sitting there in the basket near the lunch lady." Puck piped in. "So I took some."

"Anyway." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. "Why can't you two join? I mean, it'll be fun!"

"No." Puck and Santana simultaneously said.

Rachel turned towards the two Cheerios. Brittany grinned and nodded her head while Quinn shook her head. "No way in hell, Berry."

Soon the table began to drift their conversation else were. As they were eating, Santana noticed a certain quarterback approaching the table. The Latina smirked and sat there until she felt a huge paw on her shoulder. The table grew silent and looked up when they saw Finn with Karofsky and Artie behind him.

"Hey there, Lopez." Finn greeted. "Y'know something funny?"

"Your humungous ass stuck in a hot tub?" Santana retorted.

The table stifled their laughs and Finn couldn't help but turn red. The football player squeezed Santana's shoulder and said. "Wanna know what happens when someone messes with me?"

"Actually no." Santana said as she stood up. "Wanna know what happens when they mess with Santana Lopez? They mess with Auntie Snixx and if you mess with Auntie Snixx you'll find yourself wishing that you weren't born."

"Bring it." Artie dared. "Let's take a step outside, shall we?"

Puck stood up and glared harshly at Finn. Karofsky scoffed and said. "Back off Fuckerman. This is only between us."

"Karofsky, I swear—"

"It's okay, Puck." Santana interrupted. She narrowed her eyes at Artie. "I got this."

"Let's go." Finn smirked and began to walk outside the school.

Brittany frowned and stood up. She was about to follow them, but Kurt held onto her hand. The blonde looked at her friend and saw him shaking his head. Brittany reluctantly sat down and clutched onto her Cheerio's skirt.

She turned towards the Uptown boy and asked. "How can we just let her go like that?"

Mercedes sighed and said. "Santana has always been solo. If I didn't force her to become friends me in elementary then she wouldn't open up and become friends with Puck and everyone else."

"Thing is." Puck continued on. "Santana always tried to be a big girl and do things by herself. Her parents are totally understanding and always there for her so I don't get why she'd still like to be all independent."

"Oh." Brittany muttered. "So…Will she be okay?"

"If there's one thing about Santana, it's that she always manages to get out of any situation." Sam grinned. "So don't worry."

Blaine frowned and turned towards Quinn, who was silently chewing on her bacon sandwich. "How come you didn't stop Finn?" He asked.

The table turned towards the head cheerleader and saw her shrug. Quinn sighed and said. "I broke up with him last night. He, uh, came over last night at my house while I was babysitting and he was throwing a fit. So I broke up with him and shut the door when things almost got out of hand."

Puck's eyes shot up and stared at Quinn. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn furrowed her brows and said. "I can take care of myself."

Mercedes leaned near Kurt and whispered. "What do you think is going on with them?"

"Love." Kurt whispered back with a smirk.

Outside the school, Santana stood in front of the port-a-potties and looked at the three football players with a calm look on her face. Finn walked towards Santana and looked at her.

"Satan Lezpez." Finn said as he circled the shorter girl. "Sometimes it amazes me how much damage one Backstreet can do."

"Finn Hudson." Santana exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "Sometimes it amazes me how much of a douche you can be."

Finn laughed and snapped his fingers. Santana's eyes widened when Artie handed him a slushy. The Latina was about to smack the icy drink away, but Karofsky grabbed her and held her down as Finn threw the drink at her face. Santana gasped as she felt a huge iceberg hitting her face. Her eyes stung badly and she cried out in pain.

"Okay, shove her in the port-a-potty." Finn commanded.

"THE FUCK!" Santana shouted and suddenly she smelled crap around her. The Backstreet wiped off most of the slushy off of her face and opened her red eyes. She ignored the stinging sensation and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"DAMN IT!" Santana cried out in frustration. "LET ME OUT, DOUCHEBAGS!"

Finn grinned and high-fived Karofsky and Artie. "Good luck trying to get out!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I SWEAR!"

Karofsky smirked and punched the port-a-potty. "Satan, this is where you belong."

"Yeah." Finn exclaimed. "Stay away from our women. You don't deserve attention from Uptowners. You're nothing but a mistake, Satan."

Artie then rolled towards the trapped Backstreet and threatened. "If I see you hang around Brittany again, you're going to be back in this crap box. I know what you're doing, Lopez. You're trying to get into Britt's pants and I ain't having that."

Santana snorted from the other side. "She broke up with you, smart ass."

"So what?" Artie retorted. "She'll be crawling back to me. Just fuck off and you won't have to deal with anything worse."

Finn grinned and tackled the port-a-potty, he then watched as it suddenly tipped over. The two other boys '_oohh'ed_ when they heard the Latina swearing out Spanish curses.

"I'd hate to be her." Karofsky commented as they walked away.

"That will teach her not to mess with me." Artie said began to roll back into the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if you're reading Kryptonite sorry for not updating. I have MAJOR writer's block and it sucks.**

**Man, those football players are such douches. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Throughout the last hours of school, Brittany couldn't help but stay worried. When the football players came back in the cafeteria, Puck demanded to know where Santana was. Artie just said she walked on home after they had a little chat. Brittany didn't believe a word that came out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth and neither did Puck.

"Guys." Brittany worriedly said as she stood in the parking lot with Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike, and everyone else. "I don't think Santana's okay."

Blaine frowned and replied. "She probably just walked home after she talked to those jocks. Right Puck?"

Puck pursed his lips together and Quinn couldn't help but notice the concern in his eyes. He ran his hand through his mohawk and exclaimed. "I guess, but it's not really like her to just walk home like that during lunch."

"She's sometimes unpredictable." Tina tried to help out. "I mean, we can all just check on her."

"I don't think she'll like that." Mercedes said. "Once she's home, she's home and she does not want to be bothered. Trust me, happened once back in junior high."

"We should look for her then." Mike said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Wouldn't hurt right?"

"We can't." Tina replied and slightly glared at him. "We have to have dinner with your mother soon. I don't get why we have to eat dinner so early. It's barely five o'clock."

Mike sheepishly grinned and looked away. Sam scratched the back of his head and said. "I'd love too, but I have to watch Stevie and Stacey with Mercedes."

"I wanna look for my lesbro too." Puck muttered sadly and checked the time on his watch. "But I have to go to Breadstix soon to go to work."

"I'll look for her." Brittany said and walked back into the school.

Kurt sighed and linked arms with Rachel. "I have a bad feeling."

"How so?" Questioned Rachel as she looked at her best friend.

"Don't know, but my sixth sense is tingling."

"How absurd." Rachel exclaimed as soon the group of people began to walk in different directions. "I'm the one with the sixth sense."

The blonde dancer dashed through the halls and walked in almost every classroom that wasn't locked. She even checked the hiding spots that belonged to a group of girls called The Skanks. The blonde bit her lip and found herself in the lunchroom. She worriedly paced around and began to think. Where would those football players take her? Would they lock her somewhere? Would they kidnap her?

Brittany was soon growing desperate. She could call the Latina, but her battery was dead and when everyone else called Santana, she didn't pick up. She didn't know why she was worrying about Santana. She was always rude and persistent about dating Brittany, but the blonde also loved that the fact Santana was hardworking and so amazing with her little sister and Puck's sister. Brittany groaned and soon walked out of the cafeteria. She pushed the door opened and found herself at the back of the school.

The Uptown girl looked around, hoping maybe that Santana was hiding outside by the bushes or trees, but she didn't find a lick of dark hair sticking out. Brittany lightly kicked a stone and her eyes followed it as it rolled all the way to the port-a-potties. Suddenly, her brows furrowed in confusion. One stall was on it's side.

Her eyes widened in realization and Brittany quickly ran to the fallen portable toilet. Brittany unlocked the door and opened it. She immediately gagged as the smell of feces blasted into her face. Her hand covered her nose and she gasped when she saw Santana curled up in stool with purple slush.

The sight was really unbearable. Brittany has never seen anything more sickening other than those videos of people abusing puppies. The blonde's chest clenched with remorse, feeling bad that she actually let Santana leave the lunchroom by herself with her ex-boyfriend, Finn, and Karofsky. She knew she had a bad feeling about letting Santana fight her battles by herself. She should have been there. Maybe, if she just followed her she could have prevented all this.

"S-Santana?" Brittany called out.

"Ugh…" Santana murmured and lifted her head. Brittany noticed that her eyes were closed shut. "Fuck…Who's there?"

"San, it's me Brittany." Brittany said gently. "Are you okay?"

"B-Britt?" She asked. Santana then closed her eyes tighter and whimpered.

The small sound that the Latina made instantly broke Brittany's heart. She has never seen Santana look so vulnerable. The way she's curled up in a fetus position made Brittany realize how small Santana looked compared to her. Her determined nature and self-proclaimed badass attitude covered up the fact that Santana was basically nothing if she didn't have such a bold personality. If Santana didn't hide behind her act, what would happen? Would Santana never pursue Brittany? Would she just become a loner and never have anyone love her? Brittany shook her thoughts away and began to help Santana.

"Come on." Brittany said soothingly as she took a deep breath and reached out to Santana. She pulled her out of the port-a-potty and helped the Backstreet onto her feet. "We should get you cleaned up."

Santana forced herself to open her eyes, wincing at the slight stinging pain that stuck with her, and she stared at Brittany. The blonde couldn't help but reach out and grab Santana's face, pulling her closer towards her. She noticed dried tear stains on her dirty cheeks. Brittany gently brushed some hair off of her face and frowned.

"Your eyes are absolutely red, San." Brittany said with concern laced within her voice. "I hope they're not damaged."

Santana pulled back and mumbled. "You're gonna get shit all over you."

Brittany shook her head and held Santana's hand. "Getting poop all over my hands isn't important. Let's take you home to get you cleaned up."

"I don't want to get crap all over your car seat." Santana said as they walked around the school and approached Brittany's car.

The dancer got in the driver's seat and urged the Latina to get in. Hesitantly, Santana sat in the seat and quickly put on the seat belt. Brittany immediately got out of the school area and asked where Santana lived. The Backstreet girl talked the blonde through and pointed out certain streets that led to her neighborhood. Once they got to Santana's house, the two girls got out of the car and inside the small home.

"It's so nice and cute." Brittany commented as she spun around the small hallway.

"Thanks." Santana muttered as she dragged her feet up the stairs.

Brittany quickly stopped spinning and followed Santana hot on her trail. The blonde then watched as Santana walked into a bathroom and started to run the water. The Cheerio then began to look for the Latina's room. After opening two doors, Brittany finally found it. She stepped inside and examined the room.

The colors were dark and a bit depressing. She had a small desk in one corner and a small bed in the other. There were a few posters of Bob Marley and Fall Out Boy and other good bands. As Brittany walked further in the room, she almost tripped over some clothes that were lying around. Brittany shook her head and gathered all the clothes and piled them all up in one corner. She then turned around and spotted a closet. She opened it and got out some clothes for Santana.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in my room?"

Brittany nodded, but realized Santana couldn't see her. "Yeah. I got you some clothes."

"Alright. Hand them other."

Brittany walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom, where she saw Santana's hand sticking out. The blonde gave the Backstreet her clothes and watched as Santana's arm slithered back into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Santana stepped out of the bathroom all nice and clean in a T-shirt and sweats. She brushed passed Brittany and into her room where she dropped herself on the bed. Brittany stood by the doorway and silently watched as Santana slowly curled back into a ball. Soon small sniffles were coming from her and Brittany instinctively ran by her side. She scooped Santana into her arms and felt the smaller girl clutching onto her Cheerio's uniform.

"Shhh." Brittany comforted. She rubbed Santana's back and watched as she buried her face on Brittany's shoulder. "It's okay, San. I'm here."

"I'm nothing." Santana mumbled dejectedly. "I'm just a Backstreet."

Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion. She didn't know what Santana was talking about. "San, what are you saying?"

"I'm just some Backstreet Lima loser." Santana said loudly and released herself from Brittany. She stood up and stared at the wall in front of her with her back facing the dancer. "They were right."

"Who?" Brittany questioned. She was growing more confused. What was Santana saying?

Santana shakily let out a deep breath and said. "Finn and Artie. When I was in that port-a-potty, I did a lot of thinking. They're right. I'm such a delinquent that I'm surprised that I haven't been to juvi yet."

"San—"

Santana angrily ran her fingers through her wet hair and continued. "No Brittany! I-I mean…. After so many years of their taunts, it finally got to me. It _finally_ fucking got to me." Angry tears formed around her eyes and Santana tried to wipe them away, but they keep springing back up. "Puck was totally right about the port-a-potty thing. It gives you so much time to think about life and I realized that everyone was right about me."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked as she just sat there.

"I'm nothing but a thug." Santana bitterly laughed. "I'm a Backstreet thug that smokes and sometimes even does coke. Can you believe it? _Fucking cocaine!_ An-And I ruin people's cars and people at school are afraid of me cause I bully them. I'm a bitch and I can't make friends. I had to be _forced_ to be Mercedes's friend and if she didn't do that I'd probably be some loner by now. It's pathetic"

Brittany shook her head in disbelief. How could Santana say those things about her? She stood up and said confidently. "You're wrong, Santana."

Santana snorted rudely. "Well, I'm telling the truth."

Brittany grabbed Santana's shoulder and spun her around, making her look into her eyes. "You're wrong, San. You're kind and patient and loving. You're amazing with Zoey and Bree! And those kids are afraid of you because they've seen how angry you get if someone messes with your friends. That isn't bullying, that's sticking up for your friends."

"Brit—"

"No!" Brittany exclaimed as she brought Santana closer. "You stand up to those football players, and you and Puck only vandalize people's cars if they did something terrible to deserve it. And it's not pathetic that you had to be forced to be Mercedes's friend, it's not. It just meant that she really, really wanted to be your friend. "

Santana pulled herself away from Brittany and muttered. "I'm still a bitch."

"You're far from it." Brittany replied gently. "You say the most romantic things and know how to highlight my day."

"Wha—"

"You were the one." Brittany revealed. "I knew you were the one putting those photos of me with those cute notes in my lockers."

Santana froze and stared at Brittany with wide eyes. "I-I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"I found your camera." The taller girl continued on. "I looked through it and found those pictures of me. At first I was confused, but the pictures looked really familiar and I put the pieces together and it clicked." Brittany gave the brunette a small smile. "What you did was really sweet, San."

Santana looked down at the ground and stayed silent.

Suddenly, Brittany froze. She didn't mean to tell her that. Her body soon began to grow tense, sensing that Santana probably didn't want her to know about the whole camera and photos thing. Seconds transformed into minutes and Santana still chose to stay silent. It was making Brittany scared.

Brittany was about to reach out and open her mouth to speak, but couldn't say a word because she felt pouty lips against hers. She focused her eyes in front of her and saw Santana kissing her like no tomorrow. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and felt herself being pulled closer. Brittany moaned into the kiss and found Santana leading her back to the bed.

Santana gently laid Brittany down on her bed and straddled the taller girl. She feverishly ravished the dancer's tongue, wanting to taste every inch of the Uptowner. Santana shivered as she felt hands lingering up her shirt, slightly scratching her back. Brittany teasingly bit the bottom of Santana's lip, earning an arousing groan from the Latina.

The Backstreet ran her fingers through Brittany's golden locks and felt a hand on her chest. The hand then gently pushed Santana away and she couldn't help but have a hurt look on her face. She looked down at Brittany and saw her panting with a beating red face. Santana didn't realize that she was also sporting that same look.

"I have to breathe, silly." Brittany said after a few seconds of silence.

Santana couldn't help but grin. "Sorry."

After a few seconds, Santana latched her lips onto Brittany's neck, causing a small moan escaping from the blonde's mouth. Brittany closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning even more, but she couldn't help it. It just felt so right.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." Santana whispered in her ear and went to kiss Brittany's jawline.

"Ho-How long?" Brittany dared to ask.

"Since sixth-grade long." Santana answered as she pulled back and stared at Brittany with blushing cheeks.

"Really?" Brittany replied. She didn't know that Santana had liked her _that_ long. That's like decades in teenage time. "That's a long time."

"You have no idea." Santana said with a smile. She then rolled off of Brittany and laid beside her.

Brittany glanced over at Santana and confessed. "I like you too, Santana."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?" She asked as she nervously looked at anywhere else besides Brittany.

Brittany had a small smile on her face and said. "Ever since that run in at Pizza Hut."

"Really?" Santana mused with a chuckle. "When we were staring at each other?"

"Yup." Brittany couldn't help but giggle. "That's when I noticed this really gorgeous girl. I mean, I've noticed you before in sixth-grade but I was told to ignore you cause you're Backstreet."

"Ah yes." Santana sighed out as she folded her hands on her stomach. "The old story of how the rich will forever stay away from the poor."

"Until a couple from different social classes will over come the difference and be together." Brittany added as she reached over and held Santana's hand. "Like _Aladdin._"

"Totally like _Aladdin._"

"So…" After a few minutes had past. "What are we now?"

Santana furrowed her brows together as she looked at her blank ceiling. "What do you mean?"

Brittany shrugged and said. "Y'know, are we friends with benefits or dating or…what?"

"Defiantly not friends with benefits." Santana snorted out and turned her head towards Brittany. "Had too many of those—"

She quickly stopped talking when she saw the slight glare forming on Brittany's face. Santana's eyes widened and tried to say something else. "U-Uhh…I-I mean we can't be friends with benefits cause we didn't have, like _sex_ and that's what they do, b-but I'm totally not saying I like having sex, well I-I mean I do! But like this is different. _NOT BAD DIFFERENT!_ I-I mean, like…"

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled. She can't get over how cute Santana was being right now. She quickly ignored Santana's ramblings and asked. "So we're dating?"

"I guess so." Santana said, quickly regaining composer.

"But we haven't been on a date." Brittany said with a confused tone.

Santana grinned and rolled onto her side. She propped her elbow up and leaned her head against her hand. "Well, we could have gone on a date, but someone here keeps rejecting me."

Brittany smiled shyly and said. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes to your date offer."

Santana grinned and used her index finger to tap her chin. "I don't know, Miss Pierce. I'm afraid that the offer has already expired…"

Brittany playfully pouted and crossed her arms. Santana laughed and leaned in to peck her on the lips. "Kidding. I'd love to take you out."

Long arms then slithered around Santana, bringing her closer to Brittany's beating chest. "To dinner?"

"Absolutely." Santana replied with a huge smile. "I'm glad that I'm finally taking you out."

"What day and time?" Brittany asked. She was getting excited about the date.

"This Saturday, 7pm." Santana said and looked right at Brittany. "It's fancy."

"Oooh, fancy huh?"

"Only for you." Santana teased.

* * *

The next day at school, all of their friends swarmed Brittany and Santana, asking them where the Latina was. Santana calmly said that she would explain the whole story to them after school and with that said she grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to her first period class. That just left their friends in a confused state.

"THOSE DOUCHBAGS!" Puck shouted angrily as he stomped on the ground. School finished without any trouble for the first time and everyone decided to meet behind the bleachers. When everyone was there, Santana began to tell her story which resulted in everyone being pissed off at the jocks.

"Puck…" Quinn mumbled as she grabbed his bicep.

"No, he's right." Mike exclaimed as he chopped air. "What Artie, Finn, and Karfosky did to Santana was way out of line."

"We have to have payback." Mercedes said out of the blue. She grinned as she nudged Santana. "When those bitches mess with Santana Lopez, they mess with everyone else in contact with her."

"We should tie their shoelaces together!" Blaine suggested, only having his idea turned down. Kurt kissed his boyfriend's cheek and comforted him by telling him that his idea was pretty good.

"Or we could steal their homework!" Rachel threw in. "They would get in _sooo_ much trouble!"

Quinn scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't think they'd care, Berry. They could always get extra copies."

"I'm just suggesting ideas, Quinn!" Rachel replied and shot her a glare.

Tina snapped her fingers and said with a smile. "We should TP their houses."

Santana rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb at Kurt. "Finn lives with Kurt, Cohen-Chang."

"Don't you even dare ruining my home!" Kurt exclaimed and glared at Tina.

Sam chuckled and chimed in. "We could dye their skin blue!"

"Like that movie _Big Fat Liar._" Brittany said excitedly. She bounced on her heels and clapped. "I love that movie! It was super funny."

Santana smiled gently at Brittany and linked her pinky with the blonde's. Puck immediately saw this gesture. He playfully shoved Santana, causing her to almost fall down. Puck laughed and exclaimed. "Pinky linking? Really?"

"So what?" Santana snapped.

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel gasped as everyone else looked as well. "Are you two courting?"

"Who says that?" Santana asked with slight annoyance as she scowled at her friend.

"Apparently Berry does." Quinn answered.

"Aw man, aw man!" Puck said excitedly and pulled Santana into a hug. "I knew you'd get your girl!"

"Your girl?" Brittany questioned playfully with pink cheeks.

Santana laughed and hugged Puck backed. "Dude, you were doubting me at some point!"

"Just be happy that I'm happy for you!" Puck chuckled and released his best friend.

Everyone else cooed and playfully poked Santana, loving the way she was squirming and blushing. Brittany just stood there besides Santana, smiling at how adorable she was being. The shorter girl didn't really plan on telling any of her friends that she and Brittany were dating. Not that she's ashamed of her girlfriend (that she didn't ask to be, yet) it's just that her friends tend to tease her and sometimes teasing the Backstreet can really embarrass her, plus she has a reputation to maintain!

"Guys." Tina said as she gave Santana one last poke on her side. "Aren't we supposed to get revenge?"

"Totally." Brittany agreed. "What they did to Santana was mean and that was a form of bullying and I will not accept that."

"You said it, B." Quinn said as she high-fived her.

Sam raised his hand and said. "I still say we dye their skin blue. "

"I actually like the idea." Blaine supported as he raised his arm up. "I think it'd be hilarious."

Santana nodded as well while Brittany grinned

Rachel immediately raised her hand as well. "I suggest we lock them in the portable toilets as well."

Mike raised a brow and commented, "Why are you guys raising your hands?"

"Yeah!" Mercedes agreed, ignoring the boy's statement. "A taste of their own medicine."

"Oh man." Puck groaned as he leaned against Quinn. "I remember when I was in one of those. I fucking had a revelation."

"About?" Quinn asked as she looked up at the Backstreet.

"He started to date Lauren Zizes." Santana stated with a sly grin as Quinn looked at Puck with a 'what the fuck' look on. Puck just looked like he was caught stealing another cookie. Santana rolled her eyes and looked back at everyone else. "I like the idea too, Berry."

Mike jumped up excitedly and said. "Since we're planning to dye their skin blue we should fill up the school's pool with blue dye and push them in there!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah. I could just unlock the doors for you guys."

"Ah the perks of being on the swim team." Mercedes said dreamily as she leaned against Sam's chest. The blonde boy blushed and kissed his girlfriend's head.

"Any more ideas?" Brittany chirped as she swung her and Santana's hand back and forth, making the shorter girl smile.

"We slushy them of course." Tina added. "Yesterday I got a slushy facial when I was walking in the school."

Mike looked over at Tina with concern and Tina just gave him a kiss in return, which resulted into them having a full-blown make out session. Awkwardly, everyone ignored the couple and continued on without them.

"Anyway…" Quinn said as she looked at everyone else. "I got laxatives at home. We could slip it in their water or food or something."

"Genius." Kurt commented with a sly grin. "Pure genius, Miss Fabray."

"I try." Quinn joked.

"Excellent." Rachel said as she clasped her hands together.

"How will this plan play out?" Sam asked curiously.

"Simple." Santana replied as she began to wrap an arm around Brittany. "Puck and I will do everything ourselves and all you guys have to do is sit back and relax. Berry, you just give us the dye on Sunday and Fabray just hand us the laxatives before school."

"I'm rather excited to see the events that will happen!" Rachel chuckled as she removed invisible lint off of her animal sweater.

"Me too." Brittany replied as she wrapped her arms around Santana, bringing her closer to her. The dancer pouted and said. "They're so mean."

Everyone else snickered at Santana's blushing face. She shot daggers at everyone but it caused them to laugh even harder. Brittany grinned and kissed Santana's cheek. Puck couldn't help but laugh louder once he noticed his best friend's face turn even redder. As if that was possible.

"It's okay." Brittany whispered. "They're just jealous."

"You bet they are." Santana smiled.

"Whoa!" Puck exclaimed with a laugh. "Check out double Chang! They're still at it."

"Ew, Puck." Quinn said. "Don't watch them, that's weird."

Santana laughed as she pulled out her phone, she felt it buzzing in her pocket. She unlocked her phone and saw she got a text from her dad. She sighed as she opened it. Yep, she knew it. She had to go to work with Puck. Santana shoved her phone in front of Puck's face for a second before pulling it back. Puck groaned when he realized that it was work time.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Time for work!." Kurt sang out.

"I hate work time." Puck muttered miserably.

"It puts food on the table." Santana pointed out.

"True dat."

Santana then turned around and gave Brittany a lingering kiss. She then pulled away and saw a pouting Brittany in front of her. Santana chuckled and said. "I have to go to the garage shop. My dad needs us."

"Totally." Puck said and pulled his best friend away from Brittany. "We gotta go."

"We could totally visit you!" Brittany exclaimed as she linked arms with Quinn.

Quinn looked at her friend amusingly. "Are we?"

"Yeah!" Brittany grinned.

"Sure, sure and don't forget Quinn!" Puck said as he dragged Santana away from their friends.

Santana rolled her eyes and waved good-bye. "See you guys. Bye Britt-Britt!"

Brittany smiled and said. "Later, San!"

Kurt turned and looked at Quinn. "What did Puck mean by 'don't forget'?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and replied. "I babysit Zoey, his little sister whenever he or Santana are busy."

"I love Zoey!" Sam exclaimed. "She's awesome."

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany exclaimed as she smacked her forehead. "Today is Friday! I'm suppose to babysit Brianna today!"

Quinn smiled and calmed her best friend down. "It's okay, sweetie. Bree and Zo can have a play date or something at your house and then later we can go see Puck and Santana. Alright?"

"That sounds mega awesome!" Brittany grinned and linked arms with Quinn. She turned back to everyone else and said. "Bye guys!"

* * *

"So when did you agree to watching Zoey?" Brittany asked as the two girls were talking in the living room of Brittany's house, already out of their Cheerio's uniform.

Quinn glanced over and saw the two girls playing a Wii game of _Just Dance 3_. The head Cheerio smiled as Zoey danced flawlessly with Brianna. "I don't know. A few days ago." Quinn admitted. "Zoey is like the little sister I never had."

Brittany grinned and leaned against her best friend. "Are things sparking up with Puck?"

"You wish." Quinn chuckled as she shoved Brittany away from her. "So you and Lopez, huh?"

Brittany blushed and slapped Quinn's hand. "Yeah. Happened yesterday."

"Isn't that cute?" Quinn cooed out and laughed.

"Shut it!" Brittany laughed along. "She's really sweet."

"And I believe you." Quinn replied. "I think. She seems decent."

"She's breathtaking." Brittany sighed dreamily. "I mean, I know we just got together yesterday, but it feels like we've been in a relationship for years."

Quinn rolled her eyes and said. "Don't be silly, Britt. Yeah, I know I saw you giving really subtle glances back in junior high, but that doesn't mean you guys have been banging all this time."

"Q!" Brittany whispered loudly and looked over at the two girls, who were now choosing a different song.

"Sorry." She mumbled and continued on. "Are you guys gonna go public?"

Brittany stuck out her lip and thought for a moment. Santana shouldn't be afraid of being with her in public since basically everyone in Ohio knows she's a lesbian. "I guess so. I mean, everyone knows that I'm bisexual and so it won't be weird or anything."

Quinn smiled at her best friend and patted her knee. "That's true. But you're forgetting something."

Suddenly Brittany's eyes widened and she stood up. "I didn't flush the toilet, did I?"

Quinn looked at her with a bemused expression and the two girls stopped dancing and stared at Brittany with the same looks. Brittany flushed red and immediately sat back down when she sensed that the toilet thing wasn't what Quinn was talking about.

"No… I meant that you're forgetting that Santana is a Backstreet and…."

"I'm an Uptowner." Brittany sighed as she slouched against the couch. She looked up at Quinn and said. "My mom seemed fine with it."

"You're mom knows you're dating?" She asked with a surprised tone.

Brittany shook her head and said. "She overheard a conversation with me and San before San left after she tutored me. Mom heard San asking me out and me rejecting her and she asked me why I didn't say yes."

"Ah." Quinn mused out. "You're mom is pretty cool. I think my parents would flip out if they found out I use to date Puck."

"Your parents are picky." Brittany commented.

"Yup, but what about your dad?"

The dancer shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Quinnn!" Two girly voices said in unison. "Brittyyyyy!"

The two blondes looked down and saw Brianna and Zoey approaching them and making themselves comfy in between the two cheerleaders. Brittany smiled and stroked her sister's hair. "Yeah?"

"We're bored." Zoey answered as she leaned against Quinn. "I want Noah."

Quinn smiled and gave Zoey a hug. "You must love your brother, huh?"

"Yeah!" Zoey grinned. "He's the bestest big brother ever! He fixes cars with Sanny and he always brings home the bacon. That's what mum says! Oh! And he always makes the monsters go away at night and he always plays the guitar with Sanny and they sing together like a band!" The girl said without needing to breathe.

"Puck can sing and play the guitar?" Quinn asked with disbelief. "Santana as well?"

"Yeah!" Brianna suddenly joined in. "San, Britty, and me were playing _Adventure Time_ in our basement the other day and San was Marceline and she had daddy's guitar and she was singing and playing _Hey Soul Sister!_ She sounded like a magician!"

"You mean musician." Brittany corrected as she kissed her sister's head.

Quinn grinned. "We should let them sing us a song." She then looked down at Zoey and chuckled. "Right Zo?"

"Yeah!" Zoey exclaimed. "Puck keeps the guitars in his truck all the time sometimes!"

"Let's go visit them!" Brittany said excitedly with Brianna now in her lap. The two were bouncing on the couch.

Quinn rolled her eyes and said. "Sure. Let's go take my car."

"YAAY!" Everyone else shouted as they ran out of the Pierce residence.

* * *

"Fuck." Santana mumbled as she grabbed a water bottle. She uncapped the bottle and poured the water into the pipe to cool the engine down. Once that was done, she slammed the hood down and patted it, signaling Puck to drive the car out of the garage.

Only three hours passed since she and Puck got to the garage. She didn't know that the place was packed. But as time flied, the number of people and cars began to decrease. Santana was rather pissed because many of the people had simple problems that they could do themselves instead of going to the garage. But the upside to it was that they were making more money.

"Here's another one!" Puck said as he drove a red Hyundai inside. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and stood next to Santana. He pointed both his index and middle finger at the vehicle and said. "This one here, the exhaust pipe needs to be changed."

"I hate changing exhausts." Santana moaned out. She walked passed puck and picked up the jack from the corner and walked behind the car. Quickly, she placed the jack under the car and made Puck pump the handle.

Once the car was high enough, Santana swiftly got underneath it and began to unscrew the bolts.

"NOAH!"

Puck knitted his brows in confusion and turned around. He suddenly smiled as he saw his little sister running up to him. Zoey grinned when she felt her brother's arms picking her up and putting her on his shoulders as usual. The little girl giggled as she petted Puck's mohawk.

"What are you doing here, Zo?" Puck asked. "Isn't Quinn watching you?"

"She sure is." Quinn said as she, Brittany, and Brianna appeared from the main building. "Little bugger ran off when we were taking to Dave."

"Hey Puck!" Brittany grinned as she held her sister's hand. "This is my sister Brianna."

"Hey Brianna." Puck greeted as he bent down to shake the blonde girl's hand. "I'm Puck but you can call me Puckasaurus."

Brianna's eyes widened. "Like a dinosaur?"

"Like a dinosaur." Puck confirmed with a wink.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Puck as he interacted with the two girls. She had no idea Puck had a soft side like this. She remembered when they were dating that he would rarely show this side of him. Sure he was romantic and understanding but it was during those special moments that hardly happen.

"Where's San?" Brittany asked as she looked around the area.

"She's under the car over there." Puck answered as he pointed at the Hyundai. "She's just changing an exhaust right now."

"Puck!" Santana's voice called. "Get me the new pipe in the box over there, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Puck replied as he rolled his eyes. He picked his sister off his shoulders and placed her down by Brianna. He ruffled both the girl's hairs and smiled. "Stick around, chicas. When we're done with this car we can chill out for a bit before getting back to work."

"Awesome!" Brittany exclaimed as she began to look around the place with Quinn following along. Brianna and Zoey decided to follow Puck and ask him questions, typical normal little kid stuff.

Santana flinched as she felt oil dripping onto her cheek. Puck handed her the new exhaust pipe and began threw the old one to the side. Once she got the new pipe, she quickly bolted it back onto the car. Santana smiled and got out underneath the car.

"All done." She exclaimed as she wiped the grease onto her jumpsuit. She looked around and found Puck talking to two kids. Santana grew confused and was about to call out Puck, but tensed when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Brittany grinning.

"Britt-Britt?" Santana laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"We said we would visit!" Brittany replied happily.

The shorter girl blushed and was about to lean in for a kiss, but she noticed the dancer pulling back. Santana pouted and said. "What?"

"You got oil smidges all over your pretty face." Brittany giggled. "Go clean up!"

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fineee."

As Santana walked towards the sink, she noticed light footsteps behind her. She smirked as she turned on the faucet and began to wash her hands and face. She totally knew Brittany was behind her.

"What's it like having a job?" Brittany curiously asked as she looked at the repaired cars and damaged ones.

Santana reached for a fresh new towel and patted her face and dried her hands. She placed the towel in a bucket and replied. "It's…It's like school but like doing the same subject over and over again, but you get paid."

Brittany scrunched up her nose as she linked arms with the Backstreet. Santana smiled and looked up at Brittany, leading her out of the garage where they found Puck and Quinn sitting next to each other rather closely on the hood of someone's car. A wide grin spread across from the Latina's face while the dancer adorned a smile.

Suddenly a wolf whistle was heard which made Puck and Quinn break their trance from each other. Puck blushed while Quinn scowled at Santana, who was snickering madly for breaking their moment. Sure, Santana loves Puck like a brother but she can't miss a chance on embarrassing him like that.

"Where's Bree and Zo?" Brittan asked as she looked around.

"They're with Dave." Puck answered as his blush quickly died down. "He's just playing hide and seek with them."

"Cool." Santana simply said as she and Brittany approached them. "So…There's not much to do here really."

"Yeah." Puck said. "Santana and I just chill here till our break ends."

"That's boring!" Brittany commented as she bounced on her heels. "Don't you guys do anything fun?"

"We drink beer while we're on break." Santana said as she pondered on what else she and her best friend do when they're on break. "We listen to music."

"Speaking of music." Quinn suddenly said as she locked eyes with both Santana and Puck. "A little birdie told me that Puckerman and Lopez could sing AND play guitar."

"Is it the one that I kept in my locker?" Brittany asked in a state of panic. "Because Miss P told me to get rid of it."

"Nope." Quinn said as she looked at the Backstreets. "Zoey told."

"Ah that girl." Santana mused as she shrugged.

Puck raised a brow and looked at Quinn. "So?"

"Can you guys play us a song?" Brittany asked with the best smile she should muster up.

"Nah." Puck replied as he rested his back on the head. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "I don't do free performances."

"Well you suck." Quinn mumbled.

Santana chuckled and glanced over at Brittany who was now pouting. The Latina tensed at the sad puppy dog look on the dancer. Santana tried to look away, but she couldn't. The look on Brittany was just too precious. Brittany bit her lip and Santana swore she saw a tear somewhere in those perfect blue eyes.

"Fine!" Santana caved in as she threw her hands in the air.

"What?" Puck exclaimed as he sat up and looked at his best friend with disbelief. He glanced over and saw Quinn and Brittany high fiving each other while Santana had a blushing face. Puck chuckled and said. "Damn, you're whipped already."

"Fuck you!" Santana said and kicked Puck's leg. "Go get the guitars out of your truck.

"Whatever." Puck said as he got up and did as he was told.

"Since you guys can sing." Brittany said as they waited for Puck. "Can we join Glee Club?"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Brittany pouted again. "Why not?"

"I don't feel comfortable preforming in front people." Quinn simply said.

"But you preform for at games and competitions!" Brittany pointed out.

Quinn stayed silent while Santana chuckled. She then looked over at the blonde and saw her slightly glaring at the Latina. Brittany placed her hands on her hips and asked. "How come you don't wanna join, San?"

"Cause it's lame." Santana shrugged.

"Well I wanna join!"

"Hey! I got them!" Puck said as he walked over with two old guitars. He handed Santana her guitar and the two made themselves comfortable on the hood of the car. As Puck tuned his guitar he asked Santana. "What song, mate?"

"_Somebody to Love_ of course." Santana replied as she got into the rhythm of the song.

Puck smirked as he began to strum as well. He bobbed his head as he began to sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

Puck nudged Santana and encouraged her to sing the next verse. She rolled her eyes and sang.

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

Santana then got off the hood of the car and approached Brittany. She lightly brushed her lips against Brittany's cheek as Puck sang.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Santana pulled back from the blonde and winked. Brittany chuckled as Santana soon sang along with Puck. The Latina sat next to her best friend and the two finished the song with one last strum.

Quinn and Brittany immediately clapped. The head Cheerio smirked and said. "Nice job, guys. I'm impressed."

"That's not the only thing that I can do that can impress you." Puck said as he winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes while Brittany and Santana were in their own world right now. Brittany grinned as she pounced Santana with a hug.

"Amazing." The dancer complimented.

Santana smirked and said. "Our date tomorrow will even be better."

"It better be." Brittany grinned. "Seven o'clock, right?"

"Yup." Santana replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me whatcha think! Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Dating. It was something Santana was never good at. She's more of a _'Hey-this-is-crazy-and-I-just-met-you-but-have-a-free-drink-and-lets-have-sex-'_ type of girl. Currently, the Latina was in her room, staring in the full-length mirror and examining her outfit, which she got from Kurt as a gift last year. She has never worn anything nice. It's always jeans, sweats, shorts, with tank tops, T-shirts, and sports bras. But tonight, she's wearing a sinful red dress that went above her knees. It was strapless as well, but Santana couldn't help that it felt too much. She quickly looked in her closet and found an old black leather crop jacket.

"Perfect." She mumbled as she slipped on her jacket. She then grabbed a pair of black heels and her wallet. She shoved her wallet in her pocket and walked down the stairs where she found her dad flipping through the channels on their TV.

"Whoa!" Mr. Lopez exclaimed when he heard clicking noises that belonged to heels. "Got a hot date, mija?"

"You know it, Papi." Santana smirked when she grabbed her keys from the key holder.

"When do your mother and I get to meet her?" Mr. Lopez asked teasingly as he sported on a sly grin.

Santana snorted and said. "Never. Bye Papi!"

"Use protection!" Mr. Lopez bantered and watched as his daughter slammed the door shut. Yeah, she's embarrassed.

The drive to Brittany's house was nerve racking to say the least. Santana tried to calm herself down by blasting her favorite music, but it made her heart beat even faster. Soon she could feel the palms of her hands sweating so she turned up the A/C. After a few minutes, Santana found herself in front of Brittany's house. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, making her way towards the front door where she rang the doorbell.

'_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…'_ Santana counted in her head and stopped at nine Mississippi when she saw the doorknob moving. The Latina stood up straighter when she saw the door reveal a man. He looked like he was in his early forties. He obviously had blonde hair and also had a five o'clock shadow look on him. Santana also noticed that he had the same eyes as Brittany.

"Yes?" He asked.

Santana snapped out of her trance and lifted her fist up to her mouth to cough into. She smiled nervously and said. "Hi! I'm here to pick up Brittany for our—"

"Date." He cut off bluntly. "Yeah, I know. My little B hasn't stopped talking about it ever since I came home yesterday."

Santana blushed and chuckled rather shyly. "Right."

"Well, come in." The man sighed out as he opened the door wider for Santana.

Santana hesitantly stepped in and stood there awkwardly by the door. She looked back at the man and saw him extending his hand towards her. Santana lifted her arm up and grasped firmly onto it. One thing she learned from her Uncle Dave was that she needed to give a handshake a nice firm grip onto it. It's the formal thing to do.

"I'm Bradley Pierce." Mr. Pierce introduced himself.

"Santana Lopez." She replied when she retracted her arm.

The two then stayed in painful silence. Santana shifted her feet and asked. "Where's Britt?"

"Upstairs." Mr. Pierce replied as he crossed his arms. "My wife is trying to help, but Brittany is trying to shoo her away so she can get ready."

The Latina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She can picture it already. Mr. Pierce glanced down at Santana and asked. "So…My little B says you're a mechanic."

Santana froze. This was it. This was the part where the rich girl's father disapproves of the poor street rat and kicks her out of the house. But she can't back out now! She has gone too far for this and letting Brittany's father get in the way of it all was not stopping her. Santana straightened her self and looked at Mr. Pierce right in the eye.

"Yeah. I am."

"I see."

"What do your parents do?"

"Um, my dad owns Lo-Garage in Lima Heights and my mom works as a waitress at some restaurant in Lima Adjacent."

Mr. Pierce raised a brow and asked. "So I assume by your parents's job choices that your family is Backstreet?"

Santana forced a smile. The way Mr. Pierce had put it was so blunt and a bit painful to hear for the girl. She nodded and said with gritted teeth. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Pierce hummed and said. "Okay."

That was it? Santana furrowed her brows in confusion. Wasn't it supposed to be more dramatic? Like her fighting her way up the stairs to Brittany while Mr. Pierce has a death grip on her. That's what usually happens in complicated love situations. Santana eyed Mr. Pierce and saw that he was doing the same thing.

Mr. Pierce suddenly glared at Santana. _Oh shit! _Santana's eyes widened as the man leaned down at her. _This_ was the real shit now! The Latina gulped and didn't move a muscle.

"If you plan on hurting Brittany." Mr. Pierce said with a dark expression. "I'll give you a spoiler alert and let you know that I know the head of the Russian Mafia rather well."

Santana's eyes got wider and felt pale when Mr. Pierce pulled back to give her a threatening look. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped. Suddenly a giggle was heard and Santana whipped her head around to find Brittany fighting back a huge smile by biting her bottom lip. Next to Brittany was Mrs. Pierce who had an amused expression.

"Really Brad?" Mrs. Pierce sighed out and approached the man, grabbing him by the ear and yanking it down.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Mr. Pierce wailed as he winced at the pain.

Brittany rolled her eyes and approached Santana gracefully. The Latina looked at the dancer and felt a blush creeping on her. Brittany was wearing a strapless baby blue dress that perfectly hugged her curves. Her hair was wavy and was naturally down, making Brittany look perfect. Brittany smiled as she grabbed her purse and linked arms with Santana.

"Sorry about my Dad." Brittany said as she gave Santana a grin. "He was just messing with you."

"H-Huh?"

Mrs. Pierce chuckled and said. "That's right, honey. Brad here was just playing around. Right baby?"

Mrs. Pierce yanked her husband's ear one more time before letting go. Mr. Pierce whimpered playfully and rubbed his sore ear as he looked at his wife. The man rolled his eyes and faced Santana with a playful smile.

"I was, kid." Mr. Pierce answered with a chuckle. "I don't actually know the head of the Russian Mafia, but it would be cool to know the boss."

"It would be!" Brittany agreed with a giggle. "Anyway, we're gonna go. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Bye honey." Mrs. Pierce replied. "Bye San."

"Bye." Santana awkwardly waved. She glanced at Mr. Pierce and saw him mouthing, _'I'm serious. Bring her home before midnight.' _ Santana nodded furiously and gave the man a thumbs up.

"Let's go, Britt-Britt." Santana said as she looked back at her date and led her out of the house.

Santana quickly detangled herself from Brittany and opened the passenger's seat for her. She giggled and did a small curtsy towards the shorter girl who bowed in return.

"Classy." Brittany commented when she got in the car.

Santana smirked and said. "Only for classy ladies like you." And closed the door.

"So where are we going?" Brittany casually asked as she fiddled with Santana's old school radio. The car ride began five minutes ago and the sky was beginning to dim.

"Tis a secret." Santana replied with a smirk. "It's going to be awesome."

"You sure about that?" Brittany jokily asked when she finally picked a station with a song she knew. "Cause I'm seriously taking account on what you just said."

Santana chuckled and said. "Of course. I'm a natural when it comes to taking the ladies out on dates."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Santana said as she parked the car. "And we are here."

Brittany looked out the window and saw flashing lights with grape vines all over the building. The blonde curled her mouth into a smile and remarked. "The restaurant Little Italy? "

Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany noticed there was a hint of shyness in that face. The Latina nodded and quickly got out of the car to open the door for Brittany. The taller girl giggled and lightly pecked Santana's cheek as a thank you. Brittany intertwined her fingers with Santana's and the two walked inside the restaurant.

They walked up to a man behind a booth and Santana waved at him. The Latina smiled and said. "Hey. I got a reservation for two. Lopez."

"Lopez…Lopez…" He mumbled as he looked at the list. His eyes widened and he looked up at the two ladies with a smile. "Of course. Right this way."

The man led them to a booth by a window. He smiled at them again and exclaimed. "I hope this is okay."

"Perfect!" Brittany commented and eagerly sat on the booth.

"Thanks." Santana said as she slid on the other side.

The man nodded and said. "You're waiter will be with you in a minute."

Once he left, Brittany eagerly looked at the menu while Santana couldn't help but become nervous all over again. How was she supposed to start things on a date? Was she supposed to hold Brittany's hand or talk to her about whatever? The Latina quickly scanned the area to see if there were any couples to give her ideas.

In one corner, Santana noticed a couple sitting across from each other. The man was holding his date's hand and was talking animatedly while his date was just staring at him dreamily. In another section there was an old couple. They were just sitting next to each other in a booth and leaning against each other. It looked really cute.

"—getting, San?"

"Huh?" Santana said as she turned her head back to Brittany.

The blonde smiled and repeated her question. "I'm going to get the shrimp and the pasta salad. What are you getting, San?"

Santana gulped. Shrimp _and_ pasta salad? She looked down at the menu and looked at what Brittany ordered. That's already around fifteen bucks! The Latina whipped out her wallet and opened it under the table. She glanced at Brittany and saw her looking at the menu still. She then looked back at her wallet and saw that she had forty dollars with her.

'_Okay…Forty dollars. If I get something around eight dollars then I'd still have enough to take her somewhere else.'_ Santana thought and closed her wallet. She shoved it back in her pocket and smiled back at Brittany.

"I'll just have the…Cheese breadsticks." Santana said as she looked at Brittany with a grin.

Brittany frowned and asked. "Are you sure? There's only like four of those things."

Santana held a hand up and replied. "It's all good Britts. I got this."

"Well…If you say so." Brittany said as she looked at Santana with a disapproving look.

Santana smiled and reached over to grab the girl's hand. Brittany saw this action and couldn't help but blush. She smiled shyly at the Latina and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Suddenly their waiter appeared and Santana quickly pulled her hand back, making Brittany confused. She shot Santana a look before looking at their waiter. The blonde couldn't help but notice that the waitress looked a lot like Santana.

"Mija!" The waitress exclaimed happily.

"Mom…." Santana groaned out.

"Mom?" Brittany couldn't help but repeat.

"Yes mom!" The waitress said with a grin. She turned towards Brittany and shot her arm out towards her, eagerly grabbing it and shaking her hand. "Maribel Lopez. And you are?"

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany grinned when she looked at Santana's blushing face.

"I didn't know Santana was going on a date." Mrs. Lopez said amusingly as she pinched her daughter's cheek. "Mija, you could have told me. I could have given you a discount."

"I don't need a discount!" Santana snapped, but it didn't phase the older woman one bit. She was use to her daughter's snappy nature.

Mrs. Lopez rolled her eyes and asked the two girls what they would like. Once they told her their order, she gave her daughter one last pinch on the cheeks and left. Brittany looked over at Santana and saw her flushing with embarrassment still. She looked rather adorable.

"I didn't know your mom worked here." She commented with a giggle.

Santana rolled her eyes and rested her elbows on the table. "I didn't know her shift was tonight either."

"She seems cool." Brittany beamed while Santana chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Yup."

Santana smirked and leaned closer to the blonde, grasping onto her hand once again.. "So…Since this is a date, tell me about yourself."

"You don't know nothing about me? From what I heard from Mercedes, you've been a bit of a stalker for the last few years." Brittany said playfully.

Santana's eyes widened. What? Mercedes told her that? Quickly calming herself down, she quickly gained a smirk on her lips and she casually shrugged. "You sure about that, Miss Pierce?"

"Absolutely." Brittany giggled.

"That maybe so." Santana said, "But do you know anything about me?"

"Actually I do."

Santana raised her eyebrows with surprise. "Really? What is that?"

"Well…" Brittany dragged out as she played with fork. "I know you're really determined, you think you're a badass but you're actually the nicest person ever. You're really good with auto-car stuff, you're funny, smart, and pretty, and you are musically gifted."

"Really?" Santana said, feeling a bit smug about herself after hearing all that from the dancer. "Do tell more."

"Modest much?" Brittany grinned.

"Jealous much?" Santana smiled.

Brittany laughed. "Nope. Tell me something about me now!"

Santana kept her smile on and began. "So you're amazingly beautiful, you're so kind that you agreed to go out with me. You can dance like a freakin' goddess! I mean, have you seen what you can do? And you're so bubbly and free, _you're_ the hilarious one, and you're like the smartest person I know."

"The smartest?" Brittany repeated with a slight frown. "I doubt that."

Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes and said honestly. "Don't doubt yourself, Britt. Just because you're not book smart doesn't mean you're not smart at all. You're a different kind of genius."

Suddenly Brittany turned all shy and looked at Santana with a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Santana replied with no hesitation.

"Here are you girls!" Mrs. Lopez suddenly appeared. She placed their food and drinks in front of them and grinned. "If you need anything else just give me a yelp. Okay?"

"Thanks Mrs. L." Brittany grinned as she began to eat her pasta.

"Thanks Mami." Santana mumbled as she nibbled her breadstick.

Mrs. Lopez smiled and said. "But before I go. Mija, can you go sit next to Brittany?"

"Wha-Why?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and got up to sit next to Santana, who was looking at her mom warily. Mrs. Lopez grinned and suddenly pulled out a disposable camera. She signaled Santana to move closer to the dancer, but her daughter didn't budge. Her mom sighed and told Brittany to move since her own offspring was being stubborn.

"Mami! This is ridiculous!" Santana whined as she crossed her arms. Brittany couldn't help but let out an 'aww.'

"Brittany!" Santana said as she tried to glare at her.

"Hurry! Take the picture!" Brittany exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around a pouting Santana. Mrs. Lopez smiled and eagerly took a picture of the couple. Brittany grinned as she hopped back to her side of the table and told Mrs. Lopez to give her a copy.

"Of course." Mrs. Lopez laughed. "When you come over for dinner I can give you a copy."

Santana's eyes shot up. "What?"

"Brittany's going to come over for dinner of course." Mrs. Lopez stated as if there was nothing wrong with that. She then looked over at the taller girl and asked. "How about next week on Friday, Brittany?"

Brittany's smile grew. "Totally!"

The younger Lopez flushed red and stuttered. "B-But this i-is our fi-first date!"

"And you can have your second one at home." Mrs. Lopez said and nudged the blonde dancer. "I like you already."

"I like you too!" Brittany beamed.

"Oh my god." Santana said as she buried her face in her hands.

Mrs. Lopez laughed and walked away from the couple. She'll bother her daughter once she's finished serving everyone else. Santana peeked through the cracks between her fingers and saw Brittany grinning.

"What?"

"You're just being cute." Brittany simply commented as she resumed back to her meal.

Santana raised a brow as she bit her breadstick. "Cute is not an adjective that describes me. I'm more hot, sexy, badass, bitch, total HBIC, and so on."

Brittany shook her head still with that blasted smile on her face. "Nope. The Santana Lopez before me is just being cute."

"Well then the Brittany Pierce before me is looking totally gorgeous." The Latina said and winked.

"You don't look too bad either." Brittany remarked and winked back only to have the Backstreet blushing.

Soon a small period of silence came about. Brittany glanced around the table and spotted the thing she was looking for. She lifted her hand and pointed. "Can you pass me a napkin, San?"

"Huh?" Santana said and grabbed the napkin. "Sure."

Santana shot her arm out towards Brittany causing the blonde's cup of water to tip and spill all over. The Latina's eyes widened and she quickly got up to clean up the spilled water all over the table.

"I-I'm so sorry." Santana said with a flustered expression as she began to clean up.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said. "San, it's just water. I'm not gonna melt."

"I just have to be more carefu—Oh shit!" Santana cursed when she leaned in and felt her meal of breadsticks topple onto her lap and onto the floor. She stared at the floor and couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed when she felt more eyes on her.

"Great." Santana groaned and leaned against the booth. She stared at lap and felt her eyes stinging just a tiny bit. "I messed up our date."

"Hey, hey." Brittany said softly. "Look at me, San."

Forcing herself to do so, she lifted her head up and looked right at Brittany's blue eyes. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile and said. "It's just a small mistake, San. Everyone makes those. Why don't we just share the pasta and the shrimp, okay? It's a lot for me anyway."

Santana tugged a smile and asked. "You sure?"

"Totally." Brittany said as she pushed her meal to the center of the table. "It's romantic to share a meal anyway."

"Hey mija! Hey Brittany!" Mrs. Lopez said as she walked towards them.

"Ughh…"

"Hey Mrs. L!"

After an eventful dinner, Santana quickly guided Brittany out of the restaurant, paying full price of the meal despite her mother giving the two girls a huge discount and Brittany offering to pay. During their meal, they couldn't really have a civil conversation because Mrs. Lopez would continue to pop out of nowhere and embarrass the poor girl. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the stories Mrs. Lopez was telling and she absolutely loved the flustered side of the tough Backstreet.

"So where too now?" Brittany asked as they got inside the car.

Santana started it up and grinned. "Well… I was hoping to catch a drive-through movie? There's this park that's playing this horror movie."

"A scary movie?" Brittany's eyes glistened with excitement. "Let's go!"

The shorter girl laughed and began to drive out of the parking lot. "Of course. Calm yo tits, girl."

"They're never calm!"

Before they knew it, they entered the park and parked the car in the perfect spot. Santana draped her arm around Brittany and tried to scoot as close as possible to her. The Latina forgot to mention that she was terrified of horror movies. They weren't honestly her thing, but she wanted to watch this because Quinn had told her Brittany was a horror fanatic and loves them. How could a sweet Uptowner like Brittany love scary things? It's something that Santana can never solve.

"What movie is this!" Brittany asked gleefully as she leaned near Santana.

Santana squinted her eyes at a sign that had the movie title. "Um…Some movie called the _Orphan._ Dude, sounds creepy."

"Oh!" Brittany clapped. "I heard of the _Orphan_! It's supposed to be good."

"R-Really?" The shorter girl stuttered, but Brittany didn't notice it.

Brittany grinned at Santana and quickly turned back to the screen. Behind them and all the other cars was a projector and it was running. The blonde's main focus was totally on the movie now once it started. Santana cringed when the first scene came. The sight of a woman giving birth and finding out that her child was dead was kind of scary.

Santana didn't know how far they were into the movie as time passed. Her guess was that they were in the middle of it already. She noticed at Brittany's face was completely blank. She guessed that her date was really into the movie. Suddenly a scream was heard and Santana winced at the piercing sound. The blonde glanced down at Santana and saw her shaking slightly as she looked at her own feet.

Brittany smiled softly and wrapped Santana's other hand. She rubbed her thumb on the top of her hand and asked. "Are you scared of this movie, San?"

Santana shot her head up and by her expression she looked panicked. The Backstreeter shook her head viciously and exclaimed. "A-Are you kidding? This is the best part!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and couldn't help but let her smile grow. "I didn't know that the Santana Lopez was afraid of horror movies."

"I'm not!" She denied.

"Of course not, San." Brittany giggled much to Santana's dismay.

"Whatever."

'_Someone's grumpy now.'_ Brittany thought amusingly. She held onto Santana once she felt her wincing at the sight of the little orphan girl smashing a rock onto a bird. It was a gruesome sight she admits but she couldn't help but look at Santana when it happened. The Latina's eyes got wide and she looked like she just walked into something she shouldn't have seen.

Before Santana knew it, the movie was over. She blinked eyes rapidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she smiled inwardly when she saw the credits rolling. The Latina looked over at Brittany and saw her grinning at her, causing the Backstreet to blush.

"How was the movie, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked, still in their comfortable cuddling position.

"It was pretty good." The blonde admits. "Did you like it?"

The shorter girl shrugged coolly and replied. "It was decent."

"Sure." Brittany joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and detangled herself from Brittany. She grinned and said. "My lady, I believe it's time to drop you off home."

The dancer pouted and said. "Aww.."

"I promised your dad to bring you home before midnight." The Latina sighed as she started the engine and began to drive.

"Oh dad." Brittany giggled. "By the way, he got you good with the Russian Mafia thing."

"Don't remind me." Santana laughed.

Brittany nudged the Backstreet and said. "So next date at your house, huh?"

"I believe so." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

The drive to Brittany's house was over and once they got to the driveway, Santana turned her car off and got out of it to open Brittany's door. The taller girl laughed slightly and complimented her on her charming ways. Santana grinned and walked Brittany to the front door.

"I'm sorry." Santana sighed out once they were on the porch.

Brittany knitted her brows together. Okay, now she's confused. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…" Santana began as she nervously rubbed the back of her hand. "I had this date all planned out and it was suppose to be…awesome, but my mom ruined it by being our waiter and being so…mom-like and I ruined it by spilling the water and then my meal! And then the movie thing! Ugh. I was freakin' cowering and it wasn't cool or badass-like! An—"

Santana looked down and saw Brittany's arm extending towards the Latina's face and pressed her index finger against her lips. Santana questioningly looked at Brittany and saw her with a soft smile.

"I had a blast." Brittany said earnestly. "I haven't been out on a nice dinner for a while and this was amazing."

Once Brittany pulled her hand away, Santana immediately grinned. "Really?"

"Really, really." Brittany chuckled. "And I think this is the part where you use your Prince Charming ways to kiss me goodnight."

Santana couldn't help but let her grin stretch even more. "You sure about that, Miss Pierce?"

"I guess no kiss for you." Brittany said in a fake tone.

The Latina rolled her eyes and leaned near the dancer. Just as their lips were about to touch the door quickly opened. The two girls pulled away from each other and saw Mr. Pierce looking at them with an amused look. Soon the blood in Santana's face was burning up as she stared at the man. Brittany on the other hand grinned and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Hi Daddy!" Brittany greeted. "I just got home!"

"I can see that, little B." Mr. Pierce said softly. "You had a good time with Santana?"

"Totally!" Brittany beamed.

Mr. Pierce smiled and looked over at Santana and saw her still in shock. The man raised a brow and smirked. "How ya holding up, Santana?"

"Uh…"

"Anyway." Mr. Pierce said. "Time for you to go inside. Say bye to Santana, little B."

Brittany nodded with a smile and leaned near Santana to give her a peck on the lips. The Latina stared at Brittany with wide eyes and quickly glanced back at Mr. Pierce who's face still remained the same. She turned back to the dancer and saw her grinning madly.

"Since we're having dinner with your parents you should totally come over for lunch next week on Thursday!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Mr. Pierce agreed. "You're mom could make those meatball marinara sub-sandwiches."

"Yum!" Brittany exclaimed. "Night San!"

"Night Santana." Mr. Pierce said and walked inside.

Brittany walked inside as well but before she closed the door she gave Santana another kiss on the lips. The blonde grinned and bid her date farewell before closing the door.

Still in shock, Santana stared at the door. After a few seconds of recovering, Santana walked back into her car and quickly began to drive home. As she stopped at the stoplight she began to replay the events that just happened seven minutes ago. She admits, she had a lot of fun today, excluding all the embarrassing baby stories from mom and being a big baby during the movie.

"She's amazing." Santana said to herself once she made it back home.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it! I like worked on this alllllll day today. Review. **

**I have like two more days of Drivers Ed and then I'll be finished so that's something to look forward too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Revenge was something that Santana was good at. It gave her the rush and satisfaction when she gave the person payback. She remembered when she first sought revenge, it was when she was in kindergarten and some kid named, Billy Elmers stole her 24 pack of Crayola Crayons and smashed them all. Then it all happened in a flash, and let's just say at the end of the day the teacher found Billy and his arm super glued to the small tables that they used.

It was Monday morning and both Santana and Puck were waiting for four certain football players to come onto the parking lot. They already got the pool set with blue dye and a huge tub of blue dye for Artie, because pushing a paraplegic into a pool was not cool. Even if they're an asshole.

"Stop it!" Santana scolded, smacking her best friend who was sucking on a straw. "We need those slushies, Puck!"

Puck hacked on the slushy he was drinking and glared at Santana. "Jesus! I was just thirsty. No biggie you prick." He then placed the giant slushy drink down next to the other three.

"You turd." Santana growled when Puck elbowed her arm pretty hard. Rubbing the sore area, she kept an eye at the parking lot. "How long are we keeping the dye in the pool?"

"Sam said that he'll drain it before swim practice." Puck replied, leaning back against the brick wall. "So they can't prove that it was us that pushed them in there."

"Sounds legit." Santana chuckled.

"So you're having lunch AND dinner with the girlfriend, eh?" Puck grinned, steering their conversation to a new topic. "That's pretty fast and you've only been on one date."

Santana blushed and scowled at Puck. "Shut it. She's not my girlfriend… yet."

"Cause you're being such a shy ass and not asking her." He retorted, kicking the pebbles away from him. He spotted a group of senior girls walking by and he charmingly winked at them. The girls rudely laughed at Puck before turning the corner of the building.

Snickering at her friend's misfortune, Santana slapped her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Nice."

"Whatever." Puck scoffed. His eyes then widened and he pointed. "Yo, check it!"

Santana shifted her gaze to where her best friend was pointing at and smirked. She nodded her head and took the two cups of Big Gulp slushies from Puck while he grabbed the other two. The two Backstreets eyed the Uptowners, seeing that they were absolutely immersed in their conversation by Finn's car. Santana nodded her head and walked straight towards the group.

"Ladies!" Santana greeted in a sickly sweet tone with her deadly weapons behind her back, waiting to be used. "How are you four on this fine morning."

"Fuck off, Sluttana!" Karofsky snorted, leaning back on the hood of the car. He eyed Santana with a perverted look in his eyes, making Santana grind her teeth.

Puck intervened before his best friend could do anything drastic. "Fellas! I just wanted to come over and...and apologize!"

Artie stared at Puck with uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't get it." Finn said and scratched the side of his head. "So…You're like our friend again?"

"Yeaaah…" Puck shrugged and feigned a grin. "I mean, I forced Lopez to buy you all some drinks!" And removed his hands from behind and showed the four football players the slushies. "Right Lopez?"

"Totallly." Santana said and showed them her slushies.

Finn beamed. "Whoa! Thanks. I call the blue one!"

"I guess I could take the green one." Azimio muttered.

Puck and Santana glanced at each other for a second but this went unnoticed by Artie. His eyes widened as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to warn the others, but it was too late. A splash of slush and grape flavoring collided with his face along with his friends.

"Fucking asshole!" Finn hissed and wiping the blue slushy off his face.

Azimio forced his eyes opened, ignoring the stinging pain and saw Santana and Puck running off. He pointed his finger at them and shouted. "Get them!"

The four football players wiped most of the slush off their faces and foolishly followed the two Backstreets. Santana snickered and glanced behind her, seeing the seething faces of the Uptowners were amusing in her eyes. Panting, her eyes brightened when she saw the pool doors, pushing the double doors open, she and Puck led the football players in the pool house.

"Where they at—WHOAA!" Azimio exclaimed, accidently slipping on the wet tiled floors and sliding until the very edge of the pool.

Karofsky stopped right behind Azimio, who was still near the edge. The two Uptowners chuckled in relief for not sliding in, but their eyes widened when they saw Finn running towards them and his foot slipped causing him to crash into his two teammates and diving right into the pool.

"Guys!" Artie exclaimed with shock. He then felt his chair swirl around, making him face Santana and Puck. His eyes were mainly focused on a huge tub that they were holding.

"Abrams." Santana said with a glare. "This is fucking pay back."

Together, she and Puck lifted the tub and dumped the blue dye on Artie. Noticing as the dye took effect, they immediately left their crime scene and entered the hallway with innocent faces. They nodded at each other one last time before the bell rang and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Yeah, no." Santana said as she crossed her arms. "I'm still not joining Glee Club."

"Santana!" Rachel whined, she shook her friend's arm. "Pleaseee! We need two more members!"

Photography class went by nice and fast so they had an extra twenty minutes to talk. As Rachel was busy trying to convince Santana to join, the Latina was enjoying all the gossip going around. Right after she and Puck left the scene, people were laughing and giggling at the four jocks. Their skin was totally blue including their clothes. While they were walking around looking all embarrassed, she couldn't help but take a quick snap-shot of them.

"I don't sing." Santana said crossly.

Rachel pouted and rolled her eyes. "Fine. So how was your little revenge scheme? Judging by all the laughter around here it went rather well, perhaps?"

"Totally." Santana suddenly broke out into a grin. "Those bitches deserved it!"

"Quite so." Rachel replied and said in all seriousness. "But be careful, Santana. Once you start something it goes on until it gets out of hand and sooner or later one you guys will get hurt."

Santana rolled her eyes and didn't say anymore. She didn't want to admit it, but Rachel was right. Once things like this start, it always ends badly. But it wasn't totally her fault. It was their fault! Mainly Artie's, since he dated Brittany. But she shouldn't worry anymore about him and the three other dudes, because she always gets the last laugh.

"How did your date go?" Rachel asked and began to shine her camera's lens.

Santana shrugged as she grabbed her own camera and fiddled with it. "It was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Rachel scoffed when she attached her lens onto her camera. She smiled at herself and lifted her camera up, pointing it at Santana, who was oblivious.

Santana subtly smiled in memory of the date. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible either. It was just right. Suddenly a flash came about in the corner of her eye and she turned her head towards Rachel. Her friend grinned, caught in her act, as she pulled the camera away from her face to look at the picture she just took.

Rachel shoved the camera at Santana and exclaimed. "I got you in a good angle, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana shoved the camera away from her and said. "Not bad, Berry. Not bad at all."

"Of course." Rachel said and began to go through her pictures. "I am Rachel Barbra Berry after all."

"Of course." Santana repeated as she packed her things.

* * *

Brittany hummed as she closed her locker. She whipped her head around and couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she saw Finn clumsily walk down the hall. He looked like a giant smerf or one of those blue avatar things. Finn must have heard the giggle because he tilted his head towards Brittany's direction, giving off a dirty look on his face.

The blonde dancer tensed and pretended look somewhere, whistling away like an innocent bystander. Once Finn passed by, Brittany's grin came about again and she skipped off to Spanish. When she got near the door, she saw Quinn grinning up a storm as well and greeted her best friend with an arm slung hug.

"Hey there B." Quinn greeted when they got inside the room. There she noticed Puck and Santana already in their seats.

Brittany smiled and replied. "Hey Q. Did you see Finn and Arite? They look so funny and cute!"

Quinn chuckled nudged Brittany's arm. "Funny, yeah, but cute? I don't think so."

"They look like aliens." Brittany commented absentmindedly. Suddenly she heard a small scream and both she and Quinn turned around.

Both their brows rose up as they saw Santana in a headlock, thanks to Puck. Puck laughed and he brought his fist towards his best friend's head and rubbed it furiously, earning more growls and snarls from Santana.

"Say it!" Puck exclaimed teasingly. "Say it!"

Santana winced and held a permanent glare on her face. She dug her nails into Puck's skin, but it didn't make him flinch, it caused his actions to go on. As she thrashed around she said. "N-Never! Fuck! Over my dead body!"

"We can arrange that." Puck joked and pinched her cheeks. "C'mon Tana! Sa-ayy it!"

"No!" Santana growled.

"I still need her in one piece, Puck." Brittany said as she and Quinn approached the two. "My parents are having her for lunch next week and I'm going over to her house for dinner the following."

Puck looked up and laughed. He rubbed his fist on Santana's head on more time before releasing her. Santana gasped and punched Puck's arm, making him groan. As she fixed her hair, she threw one last dirty look at Puck before she turned towards Brittany and flashed her a grin.

"So what did Puck want you to say?" Quinn asked.

Puck's grimaced look turn into a sly grin. He draped his arm on Santana's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Santana glared up at him again while Puck continued to grin. He laughed heartedly and said. "C'mon Santana tell the pretty ladies what I wanted you to say."

"No!" Santana groaned and tried to push her best friend away, but Puck kept a firm grip on her. "Damnit Puck!"

"Fine, I'll tell them!" Puck exclaimed with a sly smile. Santana's eyes widened and hit his chest.

"No!"

"Say it then!"

"No!"

"Okay, I'll tell—"

"FINE! I, Santana motherfucking Lopez, will soon be domesticated by Brittany S. Pierce." Santana snarled out and smacked Puck before looking around to see if anyone had heard what she just said.

Brittany stifled a laugh. "Really? That's all?"

"That's all?" Santana questioned when she threw the blonde a mock pout. "That ruins my rep!"

"Of course." Brittany replied with a slight falter in her voice.

Oblivious to Brittany's strained voice, Santana began to mess around with Puck once more. When school was done, some student handed her a note from Brittany that informed Santana that she had to meet her by her locker. So currently, the Latina was standing by the Cheerio's locker, waiting.

"Hey!" Brittany skipped towards Santana, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

Santana closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Mhmm…Raspberry chap stick. My fave."

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand. The taller girl then began to lead Santana to wherever she wanted to go. As they walked down the halls, Santana had to ask where they were going. The only response she got was a shy smile from the Uptowner.

"We're here!" She exclaimed as she released her grip from Santana's and threw her arms up in the air.

Santana raised a brow in front of the door. The door was an ordinary one that's for sure. But through the glass window she saw a room filled with instruments and chairs. It was obviously a choir room.

With confusion, Santana asked. "What are we doing near a choir room, Britt?"

Brittany ignored her question and reached for her hand again and opened the door. She pulled the shorter girl in with her and in a corner they spotted their friends standing by a piano that was being played by Tina. Brittany quickly closed the door and dragged Santana towards their friends, who looked at them with surprised faces.

"Puck? Quinn?" Santana gaped. "You traitors!"

Quinn shrugged and replied. "Hey, she pulled that pout on me and she begged. Besides, I can't let my best friend be devoured by a certain Hobbit."

"I resent that!" Rachel exclaimed and threw a glare at the head Cheerio.

Puck wiped his nose with his thumb and said. "Pierce gave me her food at lunch."

"Fatass." Santana commented and punched his arm.

Suddenly the door opened again and in came Mr. Schue. Santana inwardly groaned when everyone else shuffled towards the chairs. The Spanish teacher of theirs stood in front of them and smiled brightly. He was surprised to find four new people that wanted to join Glee.

"Welp." Mr. Schue began as he clasped his hands together. "It's great to see that we finally have enough people to compete!"

Rachel immediately raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, now that we have the exact number of people, I would like to suggest we preform…Wait for it…Show tunes!"

"Uh." Mercedes butted in. "Hell to the no! We gotta bring in some funk, Mr. Schue."

Mike's eyes suddenly brightened and he exclaimed. "Some K-Pop would be rad."

"I'm more into Jazz." Tina threw in.

Rachel rolled her eyes and did a fake cough. "Excuse me, as your suggests do sound interesting, the judges of these competitions will be more intrigued by my set list of musicals and show tunes of the 1980s."

Kurt sighed and said. "Mr. Schue, obviously we have to do songs from this time. Something _modern_." He threw a glare at Rachel. "Something in _English_." He glanced at Mike, who in return glared. "And of course something that speaks out to people." He smirked at Mercedes and got a smirk back from her.

Mr. Schue smiled and said. "Well old music is good and sometimes having different languages spice it up."

"I want to leave." Santana blurted as she raised her hand.

Brittany nudged Santana and whispered. "C'mon, this will be fun."

Santana grimace and looked at everyone. "But they're annoying, B…"

"But they're your friends." She pointed out.

"True, but Irish and Teen Jesus aren't my friends…And I already deal everyone else at lunch. Lunch time is enough time to be with them." Santana joked.

"C'mon this will be fun, I promise." Brittany said with a slight pout.

Santana smiled softly and asked. "When will the fun part start?"

"Now!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Brittany's hand shot up, making everyone turn their heads towards them. Mr. Schue smiled and called out Brittany's name. The blonde dancer smiled and said. "Me and San would like to sing a song."

Santana's eyes furrowed while Brittany kept her smile on. Mr. Schue was surprised by the request, but agreed to it. The Uptowner then grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the front of the room. The two awkwardly stood there and stared back at their friends.

"What song are we singing?" Santana asked.

Brittany skipped towards a guitar that was on its stand and handed it to the Latina. She gave the Backstreet a kiss on the lips and whispered. "_Drive By _by Train."

"I do like that song." Santana grinned and began to play the opening intro. Her eyes lingered on Brittany when she began to sing and dance.

After Glee Club, Santana couldn't help but admit that she actually had fun. She loved the way Brittany danced, or how she and Puck basically shredded on their guitars like mad pros. She even enjoyed Rachel and Kurt's singing those damn Broadway songs.

"You so loved Glee." Brittany said when they got into Santana's car.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she started it up. She slyly grinned and said. "Maybe."

"You did." Brittany murmured and she leaned near the shorter girl and gave her a kiss.

As she pulled back, Santana smiled and replied. "You taste like beautiful."

Brittany laughed. "Someone can't taste like beautiful, San."

"Then you're the first person that I've met to ever taste that beautiful." Santana said with a chuckle and drove off.

After a few minutes, Brittany spoke. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I can't tutor you right now, Britt." Santana said sadly. She turned her signal on and turned right. "I have to work at the garage."

Brittany pouted and nodded in response. She looked out the window and after a few seconds her eyes brightened with excitement. She turned back to Santana and said. "I could come and help! Please, please, San! I love being with you!"

"A few weeks ago you didn't even want me to be near you." Santana joked as she turned left. "You sure you want to come with? It's not really your scene."

Brittany grinned. "Totally sure."

"Alright Miss Pierce." Santana said as she parked her car in front of the garage shop. "Let's let our hands messy." And with a wink, Santana got out of the car and got to the other side to open the door for Brittany.

The blonde dancer grinned and got out. She quickly followed Santana, who was leading her into the main building. Santana then held up a hand, stopping Brittany in her tracks and she watched curiously as Santana peeked inside a room. She then went inside and after a minute she came back with two jumpsuits.

"This one's is Puck's since mine is kind of small on you." Santana awkwardly said as she handed Brittany the jumpsuit. Brittany shrugged and went to go change as Santana did the same.

When they were done changing, Santana stifled her laughter when Brittany came out of the bathroom. Brittany had her hair in a messy bun, her sleeves were long and were covering her hands and the bottom parts of the jumpsuit were sagging. Brittany was grinning as she approached Santana.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly, swaying her body side to side, looking adorable.

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hands and complimented. "Gorgeous."

"Mija!" Mr. Lopez said when he came inside. He flipped the papers in his hand and looked up. His eyes widening with intrigue. A grin formed as he saw his daughter holding hands with a lovely blonde. The shocked and embarrassed look on Santana's face told him that he probably interrupted a moment. _Oh well._ "Well! Hello! I'm Carlos Lopez, and you are?"

"Brittany!" Brittany introduced and bounced towards Mr. Lopez while Santana was standing there with her mouth open a jar.

"Kill me now." Santana whispered and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mija, stop talking to yourself." Mr. Lopez grinned and shook Brittany's hand excitedly. "My wife has talked about you!"

"Good things I hope." Brittany joked as she blushed.

"Of course!" Mr. Lopez said as he patted the dancer's back. "Mija! Good pick! I like her already!"

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany's hand, dragging her to the garage. Brittany turned back to Santana's dad and waved good-bye. Mr. Lopez chuckled and waved back, watching the two girls walking out of the main building.

"Sorry about my dad." Santana apologized and led Brittany to a car that she was working on since yesterday. "He's…weird."

Brittany smiled and gave Santana a kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she saw Santana smiling goofily with her eyes still closed. The Uptowner giggled and poked her nose. "You're adorable."

"Ah that word." Santana said with a chuckle. "A word that does not describe me."

The taller girl rolled her eyes and looked at the car in front of her. It was a bit beat up, but it looked nice. She watched Santana move things around and grabbing certain tools that she needed.

"So what are we doing?" Brittany asked, shadowing Santana and watching her poke around with a few things.

"Well." She began, standing up straight and admired the engine. "I fixed the engine yesterday and today I just need to replace the top hood because as you can see it's pretty beat up."

Brittany nodded. "What happened to their hood?"

"They ran over a deer." Santana brushed off and began to wonder off to the other side of the garage.

"Oh no!" Santana heard her girl worry. "Is the deer okay?"

Pausing for a moment, Santana thought for a second and turned around to smile at Brittany. Grasping onto her hands, she said. "The deer is perfectly fine, babe."

"Really?" Brittany gushed. "Can we see it?!"

Suddenly Santana had an urge to grab Brittany and show her a random deer, claiming that it was the one that got hit and was still alive. Now that she thinks about it, if someone asked her a question that Brittany just asked, she would probably say that they were stupid for believing that a deer would survive after being run over. But it was Brittany she was talking too and for some reason, Santana takes whatever Brittany says seriously.

"Maybe." Santana said with a small smile.

"Okaaay." Brittany grinned.

Santana chuckled and pointed at a box. "This has the hood. We got it ordered last week so we're good. Lemme just open it and then you help me carry it to the car."

"Okay." Brittany replied and watched as her Santana opened the cardboard box. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you liked me since sixth grade?" Brittany wondered.

She watched as Santana froze at the question. The dancer could see a blush forming on the shorter girl's face. Santana continued to open the box and answer Brittany's question. "Well…I just do."

Brittany pouted. "That's not a good answer."

Rolling her eyes, Santana then gestured Brittany to help her pick up the piece of metal. "I mean, how could I not miss that laugh?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked and began to help carry the hood to the car.

Santana smiled in memory. "I remember you talking to this girl and I heard you laugh. That's when I fell in love with you."

"You're something Santana Lopez." Brittany smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took forever to update! I was having a writer's block and then I began to write little possible Tike and Brittana stories to help clear my mind and then i wrote a little Sugarmony one-shot and then I updated Kryptonite and then i began to look at fics and tumblr distracted me and then school is coming up haha. And then Bramtana week showed up and I began to draw a few little fan arts oh snap. lol**

**I was going to squeeze the Pierce/Santana lunch scene but i stopped cause I was lazy. **

**Anyway, do you guys know any good Tike fics? I've been having a craving for some Tike **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her nice jeans, Santana nervously stared at the circular doorbell. She was having lunch with Brittany today since school ended at 11:30AM as an early dismissal. Santana had to race home, avoiding the police for speeding, and attack her closet for the nicest casual clothes she owned. She didn't even know she owned jeans that weren't ripped or ruined with oil from the garage shop. She even had to call Puck and Sam for advice on what to do when meeting your significant other's parents.

"_Bring some flowers." Sam suggested happily. "They always brighten up the room!"_

In her left hand, Santana was clutching onto a bouquet of sunflowers. Brittany did mention she loved them. Okay, not true. Santana eavesdropped on a conversation about it back in freshmen year. But that's not important right now.

"_Since they're rich." Puck said. "They might ask you about what it's like living in the Backstreets. Just answer them honestly. Cause trust me, parents are always on about honestly."_

Santana didn't mind about her background. She was proud about being from the bad side of the tracks. There wasn't gang violence or robberies, everyone was nice to each other, helping each other out as much as they can. Hopefully, the Pierce's aren't those snobby types that irritate her.

Wiping her palm again, she extended her arm towards the doorbell and pressed it twice. She suddenly gulped when she saw the doorknob jiggle and turn. Her body then relaxed when she saw Brittany at the door. She looked cute with her blue striped shorts and baggy white shirt with a crazy design of a panda on it.

"San!" Brittany grinned. "Come on in! It looks like it's about to rain, yeah?"

She was right. The sky was awfully cloudy and Santana could detect a hint of rain in the air. Smiling shyly, Santana entered the Pierce home and removed her sneakers, shoving them in the corner by the door. Turning back to Brittany, she noticed her staring at the bouquet curiously. Santana chuckled and handed her the sunflowers.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany gushed and taking a whiff from them. "They're awesome."

"Anything for you." Santana replied honestly.

"You're sweet." Brittany said shyly and linked arms with her. "My parents are in the kitchen. They're making lunch as we speak."

"I could help." Santana suggested right when she and Brittany entered the kitchen.

"Oh nonsense!" Susan exclaimed by the counter. She was placing meatballs in French bread. "We got this, right Brad?"

"Yup." Brad replied dryly. He's focus was on the pot where he was stirring some homemade marinara sauce. "Brianna set the table up already so we're all good. You girls can just hang out for a bit."

"Let's go to my room!" Brittany said and dragged Santana up the stairs and to her room.

When they got there, Brittany ran over to the corner and jumped on her beanbag chair. Santana laughed and walked over to her, sitting down on the carpet and just smiled stupidly at her. Brittany had a weird magical affect on her, but it was good.

"You're room is really cool." Santana complimented while shifting her eyes around. It's a lot better than her room. Her room was all dark and gloomy while Brittany's was all bright and happy. She guessed that polar opposites really do attract.

"Thanks!" Brittany grinned. "We should totally decorate your room too. It didn't have posters or anything."

She gave Brittany a small smile. "That'd be cool." It would be. She didn't have time to decorate it herself since she's either messing around with Puck, or doing homework, or at the garage. Hell whenever she has free time she just sits there and stares out the window because she's so damn lazy to do anything herself.

Santana uncrossed her legs and laid down on the carpet. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched her stomach. A small thud was heard next to her, looking to her right she saw Brittany rolling towards her and grinning. Santana couldn't help but giggle and she never giggles.

"Hi." She greeted softly.

"Hi yourself." Brittany grinned.

"You're lookin' rather purty tonight, Miss Pierce." Santana said in a southern accent. Throwing a small wink at her for more shy giggles coming from Brittany.

"Why thank you, Miss Lopez." Brittany mimicked the accent.

"May I ask for a small peck on the lips?" Santana murmured, drawing her head closer to hers.

Brittany smirked and whispered. "One small kiss wouldn't hurt."

"It…wouldn't…" Santana breathed out and quickly closed the gape between her and Brittany.

The small kiss turned into something deeper. Soon they found themselves in a comprising position. Santana was on top of Brittany, her arms wrapped around her slender neck. She quickly pulled away to breath, but that didn't stop Brittany. She immediately attached her lips to Santana's neck resulting in a few moans from her. Brittany's lips brushed a rather sensitive spot and she noticed the hitch in Santana's breath.

"Oh god…" Santana panted, guiding her hands to blonde hair and lacing her fingers around them.

Brittany was feverishly sucking and biting the sensitive area. The panting and groaning from Santana was egging her on. Soon her hands found Santana's jeans and she slyly slid her right hand down Santana's pants. Brittany gave a small squeeze to her butt and couldn't help but smirk by the way Santana's reacted.

"GUYS!" Brianna shouted from outside the room.

Both girls quickly detangled themselves when the doorknob began to jiggle. Brianna poked her head in Brittany's room and stared at them. They were both flustered and red, especially Brittany since she's lighter than Santana. Brianna also noticed how her sister's hair was all messy.

"Yeah, Bree?" Brittany asked nervously.

Brianna tilted her head to the side curiously and said. "Lunch is ready. Mom told me to get you two."

"Awesome." Santana exhaled and gave Brianna a lopsided grin.

After Brianna left, Santana and Brittany glanced at each other with knowing looks. They were almost caught and it was the hottest thing that has happened to both of them. Santana smiled and reached over to Brittany's hair, trying to fix up the tangled mess.

"Nice sex hair." Santana joked and patted her head.

Brittany giggled. "Nice hickey."

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed and got up to look at a mirror. She lifted her head up a bit and examined a slight bruise on her neck. She rolled her eyes and said. "Great, how am I going to explain this to people?"

"Say that a vampire was trying to suck your blood." Brittany said from behind.

Santana smiled when she saw Brittany's reflection on the mirror. She was behind Santana and was leaning her body against hers. Pale arms slithered around her stomach and pulled Santana even closer to her. Brittany placed her chin on her shoulder and they both looked at each other's reflection in the mirror. Santana then looked at the dresser and saw some hair clips, hair ties, and other jewelry. They were all cluttered but something in particular caught Santana's eye. It was a golden necklace with a diamond shaped like a heart.

"Nice necklace." Santana pointed it out.

Brittany moved her gaze towards what Santana was pointing at and commented. "Oh. Artie gave that to me."

Santana thickly swallowed her saliva. That must have costed Artie a fortune for him to buy that for Brittany. "Wh-Why do you still have it?"

Brittany simply shrugged. "I dunno. I should give it back though, huh?"

Santana stayed silent. She didn't even hear what Brittany said to her. Her only concern was how was she suppose to compete with the gift giving with Artie? That probably caused $1,000 or something!

"San?"

"Guess we should eat some food, huh?" Santana quickly suggested.

"I guess so." Brittany replied with a smile, ignoring the little silence from earlier. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Brittany grinned and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her out of her room and back downstairs where they saw the Pierce family sitting down and having a conversation. Susan saw the girls and grinned, immediately serving the food. Santana gave Susan a small smile and looked at her plate. It was just a simple marinara meatball sub sandwich. It looked really appetizing.

She slowly grabbed her sandwich, annoyed how her fingers quickly got messy, and took a huge bite. It was mouth-watering. Chewing, she looked to her side where Brittany was and saw that she was talking to Brianna.

"How's the food, San?" Brad asked. Santana noticed the nickname coming from him and she couldn't help but smile.

She swallowed her food and grinned. "So good. The marinara sauce has this zing to it, y'know?"

"I definitely know what you're talking about." Susan exclaimed. She patted Brad's arm and rubbed it soothingly. "I fell in love with his food when I met him."

"She only agreed to marry me because of the food." Brad confessed and winked.

Brittany giggled and nudged Santana, who gave her a smile.

"How's the garage shop going?" Brad suddenly asked after a few seconds.

Santana put her sandwich down and reached for a napkin in the middle of the table. "It's good." She said, wiping her fingers one by one. "We make enough everyday, which is totally awesome."

Brad nodded. "I use to be a mechanic. I worked with Burt Hummel, you know him right?"

"Kurt's dad!" Brittany beamed.

Brad smiled. "Yup. Me and him go way back. I think—This was when Hummel's garage was small and now after ten years there's Hummel garages everywhere."

"It's amazing how far he has gotten." Susan commented and helped Brianna put more meatballs on her plate.

"It is." Brad said and took a bite from his food. As he chewed, he pointed a finger at Santana making her feel nervous. "I'm sure you'll do that one day."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You'll open up shops everywhere like Burt." Brad said, grabbing his glass of water to wash down his food.

"I can see that happening." Brittany added and poked Santana's nose.

"Really?"

"Just gotta believe."

"Oh!" Susan suddenly said, startling Santana and Brad, leaving the two Pierce sisters unfazed. "You must try on this dress that I designed, San!"—Santana smiled again—"It's this beautiful black dress that this woman from London commissioned! I think it's the right fit for you."

"Nah." Santana modestly said. "I think I'm good. Plus I'm kind of full and that sorta makes the dress a bit tight."

"Nope!" Susan exclaimed. "I used a special material that stretches. These days designers use the most uncomfortable fabric ever. My costumers commission me because my dresses are classy and comfortable."

"You should totally try it on, San!" Brittany said excitedly. "I can try on some dresses with you!"

"It will be like a fashion show." Susan grinned.

"I wanna be the judge!" Brianna said and shot her arm up in the air, frantically waving it.

Santana glanced over at Brad and saw him smirking over at her. She looked back at the Pierce girls and saw that they all had an identical pouting expression. Gulping, she realized she had no choice. She had too.

"Fine."

Less than twenty minutes later Santana found herself in the bathroom with a gorgeous dress on. It ended right above her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She has never felt so beautiful in her entire life. Soft knocking was heard behind her and Santana told them to come in. Staring at the mirror, she saw Brittany appearing from the doorway wearing a royal green dress. Brittany beamed when she saw Santana, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Hey." Santana grinned and watched Brittany approach her and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist like she did earlier in Brittany's room.

"You look enchanting." Brittany mumbled and stared at each other's reflection.

"I do look pretty hot." Santana winked.

"Totally."

"Girls!" Susan said from outside the room. "Come out so I can see how lovely you both look!"

Brittany giggled and grabbed onto Santana's hand, pulling her away from the mirror and towards the door. "Let's show mom how hot we look."

* * *

"Hey Noah?" Zoey asked while holding onto her older brother's hand. She tilted her head to the right as she looked back at him.

"Yeah Zo?"

"I like Quinn." She stated and jumped over a crack on the sidewalk.

Puck smiled and swung their hands back and forth. "She's cool."

Zoey nodded. "She taught me how to French braid my hair."

"Really?" Puck grinned. He could imagine Quinn doing that. "Will you show me?"

"Yeah!" Zoey giggled. "I'll even French braid your hair."

"Iiight. Sounds like a solid deal."

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I waaaaant." She stretched out the word and scanned the stores quickly before saying. "A hotdog."

Puck chuckled and began to lead her to the nearest hotdog vendor. "Your wish is my command, princess."

The two walked near the vendor and ordered two hotdogs. He handed Zoey her food and the two walked by the curb and sat down. Puck smiled fondly at his sister and patted her head. He liked bonding with Zoey. He felt like ever since his father left them he needed to give Zoey a father figure. And by god he knows that he needs one too, but Mr. Lopez has been acting like one for him ever since he met him. He was thankful for that.

"Hey Quinn!" Zoey shouted across the street.

Puck's eyebrows peeked with interest as he spotted the said girl standing across from them. What were the chances that he and Zoey would run into Quinn like that? Quinn was out of her usual sundress and was dressed in yoga pants and a Victoria Secret pink top. Suddenly she walked towards them, making Puck sit up straighter than before.

"Hey Fabray." Puck greeted and lifted his hotdog up. "What's crackin?"

"Had to get out of the house." Quinn shrugged and sat beside Zoey. "Hey Zo, how's my favorite girl doing?"

"Awesome!" She grinned. "Me and Noah are having a snack."

"Awesome." Quinn parroted and looked at the hotdog. "Looks good too. I think I'll have one too." And with that said she dug into her pocket to grab some cash.

"Whoa!" Puck suddenly got up and finished his food.

Both Quinn and Zoey watched him walk back to the hotdog vendor and order three more hotdogs. Raising a brow, Quinn saw him walk back to them, sitting back down next to Zoey. He handed his sister another hotdog and gave the other one to Quinn.

"You didn't have too." Quinn softly said. Unwrapping her food and taking a bite.

Puck did the same thing with his and shrugged.

"This is yummy." Zoey beamed and began to eat her second hotdog. "Can we get ice cream after this with Brianna?"

"Pierce?" Puck questioned. He playfully thought for a moment, enjoying the squirming dance his little sister was doing. Glancing over at Quinn, he saw her grinning at Zoey.

"Noah!"

Puck laughed. "Alright, sounds good to me Zo."

"Yes!" Zoey exclaimed, thrusting her fist in the air. She then whipped her head to Quinn and asked. "Wanna come with?!"

"I—I don't know…"

"Aw please, Quinnie." Zoey whined.

"Yeah Q." Puck whimpered along.

Quinn looked at both of them and couldn't help but roll her eyes. They had the exact same pout on their faces. She doesn't know whether to coo about it or make a snarky comment.

"Alright." She finally gave in after a minute. "But I'm paying."

"Nope." Puck butted in. He stood up and pulled both Zoey and Quinn up. "I am."

"Wha—"

"A gentleman always pays." He said and winked at Zoey.

Puck then bowed at his sister, bending down and looping his arm with hers. He looked up at Quinn and grinned. "Ready Quinn?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Lead the way Mr. Puckerman."

"Onward to Brianna's house!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

Walking side by side, Puck glanced at Quinn. She looked content with that smile on her face. He can't help but feel giddy, just looking at Quinn still makes his stomach churn with nervousness. He admits he hasn't gotten over their relationship and seeing Quinn with different guys makes his gut feel queasy.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." Quinn commented.

Looking up, Puck saw some clouds forming above them. The Pierce residence is a couple more blocks away, but when they get there it'd probably be pouring. He squeezed his sister's hand and told Zoey that they might not be able to get some ice cream.

Zoey pouted and asked. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't think we could make it to the shop." Puck replied comfortingly.

"I still want to play with Brianna though." Zoey mumbled. She looked up at Quinn and asked. "Can I go play with Brianna?"

Quinn shifted her gaze towards Puck and saw him shrugging. She shook her head at him. She knew that Puck could never say no to Zoey. Looking back at Zoey, she nodded.

"Awesome!" Zoey gushed and reached to hold Quinn's hand. "We're gonna have sooo much fun!"

"I'll text Britt to tell her that we're going to hang out with her." Quinn informed and got out her cell phone to text Brittany.

A few seconds passed before a _bing_ came up. Quinn read the message out loud. "Brittany says okay and that Santana is over too so Puck won't get bored."

"Sweet." Puck chuckled.

* * *

"So Puck and little Puckerman are coming over with Fabray?" Santana asked. They changed out of their dresses after correcting a few measurements. Currently, they were in the living room watching bad television.

"Yeah." Brittany sheepishly grinned. "So much for our second date, huh?"

Santana smiled, reaching over to Brittany's hands and holding them tenderly. "This is the second date? I thought having dinner at my house was the second date."

Brittany giggled and pulled her hands away from Santana. Her arms wrapped around Santana's waists and lifted her up onto Brittany's lap. "This is official the second date. Tomorrow is the third. You did bring flowers and all."

"I met your parents too."

"That too." Brittany nodded. "Plus they like you, especially my dad."

Santana mentally sighed in relief. At least she got on Brad's good side. Snuggling closer to Brittany, the two bathed in the silence between them, enjoying whatever they were watching.

"Hey Britt-Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing."

Brittany smiled. "I know."

"So modest too." Santana snorted.

"BRITTY!" Brianna squealed from the window. "ZOEY IS HERE WITH DINOSAUR MAN AND QUINNIE!"

"Pffft—Dinosaur man." Santana chuckled and removed herself from Brittany's lap.

"Be nice." Brittany lightly scolded and walked over to the door to open it for their friends. Brittany's face lit up and immediately hugged Quinn. "Hey Q."

"Hey B, hey Bree." Quinn greeted and looked over Brittany's shoulder to say hi to Santana.

"What you guys doin' here?" Santana questioned, turning her head back to the front door. "We were busy."

Brittany rolled her eyes and ushered their friends inside when she noticed that some rain was trickling down from the sky. "Its raining you guys, come on in."

"Zoey!" Brianna exclaimed, running towards them and grabbing onto Zoey's hand. "I got a new doll house! I gotta show you."

"Oh cool!" Zoey commented and dashed upstairs with Brianna. Everyone can hear little footsteps rapidly running up the stairs and soon a door slam followed.

Puck looked around the home and said. "Nice place, Pierce."

"Thanks. Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah." Puck replied. He rubbed his stomach affectingly. "We picked up a snack on the way here."

"So what are we going to do now?" Quinn asked, walking in the living room and sat down on the couch. She eyed Santana as she shrugged her shoulders in response.

Quinn felt kind of bad since she and Puck interrupted Brittany and Santana's date, but Puck was persistent on ruining it, just to see how bad Santana would react. So far she seems fine.

"Zumba dance!" Brittany suggested with excitement. She plopped herself on Santana's lap and made herself cozy.

Quinn giggled and rubbed her thighs. "Sorry B. The last Zumba session we did made my thighs burn. They still hurt!"

"Mine don't." Brittany replied, looking at her thighs and jiggling them for a few seconds.

Puck walked up behind Santana and smacked her shoulder affectingly, earning a yelp from his friend. "We should wrestle!"

Santana glared and shoved Puck's hand away from her. "No. We're here at Brittany's and I'm going to be a perfect gentlewoman."

"Pshhhh." Puck snorted. "Let's see how that lasts."

"I've been doing a pretty damn good job about it!" Santana defended, swiftly looking over at Brittany for support. "Right?"

"Totally." Brittany grinned and bopped Santana's nose.

"But I'm bored." Puck whined, he sat himself down on the carpet and looked up at Santana. "We should totally wrestle. We haven't wrestled since school started."

"Not my fault." Santana scoffed, wrapping her arms around Brittany and nuzzling her face against her shoulder.

"Yeah it is. You. Me. Wrestle. Now."

"Nope."

"Fine, I guess then I call title of ultimate wrestler."

Santana's eyes narrowed at her best friend. "Stupid ass boy say what?"

"You heard me." Puck smirked. "Since you gave up that automatically gave me the title."

"Since when?!"

"Since you made the rules." Puck smugly fought back.

Santana thought for a second, racking through her mind to remember when she said that. If she did say that then it must be true. She gently nudged Brittany off of her when Puck laid on the ground and stretched himself. Eyes closed and hands behind his head.

Quinn and Brittany, who took Santana's spot on the couch, watched Santana towering over Puck with a deadly expression. The two cheerleaders eyed the two Backstreets carefully before they knew it, Santana dove right onto Puck, which resulted a loud moan from the boy.

"OH GOD!" Puck groaned with pain. He quickly got over it and grabbed Santana, pulling her into a headlock like he always did.

"P-PUCK!" Santana growled. Her nails sinking deep in Puck's arms which didn't faze him at all.

Santana decided to place her right leg behind Puck's leg, causing him to fall over bringing Santana along with him. The two were trying to detangle themselves from each other, but Puck still had Santana in a head lock while Santana's nails were buried deep in his arm, making it impossible for the two to release each other.

"Well this is going to take forever." Quinn said to Brittany.

"Mhmm. So how was your day, Q?"

* * *

**A/N: I am so so sosososososososososo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Its just the same excuse, writers block and laziness. Sigh. Its terrible and plus I wanted to start ANOTHER Brittana fic! I think i will anyway. **

**Ugh and don't get me started with Glee now. i don't believe in what's happening in that show. I mean HOW could THEY break Brittana up and have Santana show up AGAIN for a musical production? I mean come on Finn, you don't know what you're doing and I swear, honestly I love Santana but Finn should have given that Rizzo part to Tina because we all know Tina needs some spotlight. Ugh, i swear that show. Its a love-hate relationship, y'know? The whole fandom knows! **

**ANYWAY**

**Happy thanksgiving! and if you don't celebrate it, have a nice day/night!**


End file.
